Encircle Me
by PrisciL
Summary: All Human – E&B. / Le vent, La pluie, les mots qui manquent, le temps qui s'arrête l'espace d'une rencontre; Edward et Bella, l'amour blanc.
1. Chapter 1 : I only hear what I want to

**Encircle Me**

_All Human – E&B. _

**résumé** : Mais qu'y a t'il de si mystérieux chez cette fille d'un soir, d'une froideur intrigante, nommée Bella ?

**Note préventive :**

Dans ma tête Edward et Bella sont des caractères changeants et complexes, j'ai donc pris des libertés, sans pour autant les dénaturer. La fic est un mouvement d'ensemble, d'avantage un projet d'écriture en cours que quelque chose de concret et planifié. ( j'ecrirai au fur et à mesure, car le seul moyen, pour moi, de finir une fic est de faire l'impasse sur un chapitre loin d'être parfait.) J'espère juste que cette écriture aléatoire saura vous convaincre.

Et bla. et bla. et bla.

Hum, j'ai pas correcteur d'orthographe, donc on fait ca à l'ancienne, un coup d'oeil dans le dico poussiéreux au cas ou. Et on se moque pas de la vieille tache qui sait pas ecrireeeeeeee, ok ? merci.

bonne lecture, si lecteurs il y a. T_T'

**Chapitre 1 – ****I only hear what I want to.**

_Turnin' it, beatin' no beat_

_the walls are always speakin'_

_No want, no want_

_No want, no speakin' at all_

***

Le réveil à ma droite affiche très exactement 4 heures du matin.

Je soupire.

_Enfin._

L'heure ne sonne pas, le réveil se fait vieux.

Peut importe, je suis déjà éveillée.

Bizarrement, à chaque fois que ce chiffre 4 si familier apparaît, les réflexes d'un réveil habituel surgissent. je m'étire. comme si j'avais dormi toute la nuit et jouissais, comme tant de gens, du moment précieux ou l'on passe de la nuit paisible au jour nouveau. _Comme si._

Soudainement, au fond de moi , je pense que rien n'est calme, tout est tourmenté. Mais une telle idée me paraît déplacée. je n'y pense rapidement plus et m'assied sur mon lit, pour constater avec satisfaction et tristesse que les draps ne sont évidement pas le moins défaits ou dérangé par un sommeil hypothétique qui m'aurait, sans que je m'en soit rendu compte, échappé.

_Je maîtrise tout._

Ce matin, comme souvent, il m'apparaît que je suis heureuse, car aucune des secondes de cette nuit ne m'a échappée. Pas la moindre.

Et, comme tous les matins, je me lève, un sourire triste aux lèvres; à contre coeur, reluctante mais impatiente; je ne sais pas exactement si cette heure me satisfait réellement ou si je devrais la détester, par principe, comme la plupart de gens je suppose. Je n'y ai jamais pensé. C'est peut être pour ca que cela ne m'importe pas; je ne pense à rien. Pour je ne sais quelle raison; j'aime cette heure.

Je me prépare ensuite pour l'université, à 2h00 de route. Les cours commencent à 7h.

_sérieusement ? c'est juste impossible!_

C'est ce que j'ai pensé au début de l'année en découvrant le planning scolaire.

Et puis, je me suis rendue compte que le rythme me satisfaisait. Surtout si l'on prend en compte quelques légers détails, comme par exemple le fait que je ne parviennent souvent pas à m'endormir, comme cette nuit...

La nuit.

Je la voit entièrement défiler. Pas une seconde de perdue, et nul besoin de ces stupides dix minutes habituellement nécessaires pour émerger complètement de l'état de sommeil. L'environnement de ma chambre m'est entièrement familier, pour ne jamais l'avoir, inconsciemment, quitté. L'heure sur le réveil aussi, m'est familière. Jamais je ne me lève après, ni avant. Surtout pas avant. Bien que j'attende impatiemment ce moment ou les chiffres rouges passent enfin de 3h59 à 4h00, j'ai appris -comme un jeu- à m'efforcer de mettre ma patience à l'épreuve jusqu'à ce fameux instant ou j'ai soudainement des projets, un but, ne serait-ce qu'à court terme;

me lever, me préparer rapidement, et me rendre à la fac.

_Des projets. _Ma vie en est totalement dépourvue. Peut importe. Je profite allègrement de cette illusion d'une vie d'étudiante ambitieuse, et habituellement je suis même plutôt impatiente de me lever; la nuit ne me plaît pas, elle qui ne me laisse d'autre choix que de penser, quand je ne demande qu'à oublier. Je suis coincée. Je trouve la nuit lâche. Éveillée ou pas, elle me harcelle. je ne veux pas lui faire face, j'attends juste calmement qu'elle daigne enfin s'en aller.

Je déteste profondément la nuit.

_plus que 3hO5. _

_plus que 2h3O._

_plus que 38 minutes._

c'est ainsi que, jour après jour, nuit après nuit, le temps passe.

lentement, tellement lentement, à une allure soigneusement contrôlée.


	2. Chapter 2 : All you need is hate

**Chapitre 2 – All you need is hate.**

_Well, trouble at home, travel the way you say_

_The road don't like me_

_Travel away, travel it all away_

_The road's gonna end on me_

Le trajet, de ma chambre, située dans un vieil immeuble de la ville voisine - ancienne cité ouvrière tranquille et modeste- jusqu'à la prestigieuse université de Boston, est un de mes instants préférés.

J'ouvre legerement la vitre de mon camion rouge, une des seules possessions auxquelles je tiens. (Pour rien au monde je ne changerais l'ouverture manuelle contre un bouton automatique.)

Et je laisse le froid glacial du matin me déchirer le visage.

Instantanément, je me sens propre, rassasiée et vide à la fois. Je roule à une allure soutenue. Je suis libre: certainement une illusion. Peut importe : je m'imprègne volontiers de ce sentiment étranger. Le vent, en s' engouffrant à l'intérieur, provoque un bruit constant et agressif. Mais tellement, tellement bienvenu. A travers la route cabossée, la camion déjà vieux et cabossé lui aussi s'agitte. Parfois, une secousse plus forte que les autres me prend de court, et je me sens soudainement pleinement vivante – Le danger. Il me laisse à chaque fois en extase, si intriguant qu'il soit, je souris, profondément frustrée lorsque mes battements cardiaques reprennent leur rythme normal, si bien que je peut alors affirmer sans hésiter que c'est la sensation que je préfère, si rare mais si prenante. Je soupire, me trouvant pleinement éveillée, bien que je ne me sois jamais une fois endormie.

Autour de moi, des arbres. La foret environnante, des deux cotés de la route, défile sans que je puisse distinguer autre chose que des formes approximatives- allongées et difformes- et la couleur verte, ostensiblement prédominante.

Rien ne me touche. Je ne touche rien. J'ai l'impression de flotter hors du temps et de cet environnement.

Et surtout -c'est ce que je recherche en priorité- cela m'empêche de penser. Le froid me frappe sèchement, lâchement et durement. Impossible de penser. Je ne ressent bientôt plus que le vent et son energie, annihilisante, destabilisatrice, rassasiante et vivifiante.

Mes cheveux, que je brossais plus tôt ce matin, volent désormais dans tout les sens, en liberté, balayant ma figure. je me dis qu'ils ne ressembleront sûrement plus à rien une fois arrivé à la fac.

Peut importe.

Cela fait bien longtemps que les avis des autres ne me préocuppent plus.

Mon logement, éloigné de l'université, me convient bien.

La casi-totalité des élèves sont logés en résidence universitaire, à deux pas des imposants bâtiments en brique rouge grouillant de salles de cours.

Au début de l'année, j'ai pourtant déposé une demande de chambre dans l'une de ces résidences. Mon dossier est toujours « en attente ». Je déteste ce mot. (Bon...après réflexion, c'est peut-être – mais vraiment peut être- lié au fait que..hum, j'ai fait cette demande légèrement au dernier moment.)

_Je fais tout au dernier moment._

J'ai préféré ne pas m'en soucier, ma petite chambre à Phoax me plaît bien.

Bien sûr, ce n'est pas très pratique pour passer du temps avec les autres élèves de ma section, d'autant que ces derniers se connaissent déjà tous, mais je n'ai de toute facon jamais été très sociable.

_j'ai l'habitude._

En arrivant à l'université, je suis heureuse d'être parvenu à l'autopersuasion tant recherchée, concentrée en la formule suivante, se voulant glorieuse et sans contestation possible: _je vais bien_.

_symptomatique, aussi_, je ne peut m'empêcher de penser, devant le fait que je ressente la nécessité de prononcer ces mêmes mots chache matin.

Je regarde ma main, puis j'ouvre avec difficulté mon poing, rigide, serré par le froid – _ou par la colère?_ je ne sais pas.

Dans la paume de ma main, je découvre la note laissée hier soir.

_rdv 6h45 à l'intendance._

zut, j'avais failli oublier, pensai-je en me frappant théâtralement la tête.

Noter sur mes mains est devenu une habitude, ou plutôt, ca l'a toujours été. J'ai tendance à tout oublier, tout le temps, comme si j'étais ailleurs. Alors, je note.

Étrangement, ces choses peu importantes revêtissent, dès que je regarde leur tracé sur ma peau, une importance décisive.

_-préparer le devoir de philo._

_-acheter de l'eau et une gomme._

_-réparer la lampe de chevet._

_..._

_-être heureuse._

Haha. Un rire nerveux m'échappe à l'idée d'écrire cette dernière note, la seule véritablement importante, pourtant jamais planifiée.

Je change d'allure et accélère , réalisant que je suis déjà en retard. Je me demande pourquoi les convocations sont toujours à des heures aussi invraisemblables et surtout, dans un premier lieu, pourquoi au juste me convoquer.

Je frappe avant d'entrer dans le bureau, inhabituellement calme, de l'intendante.

« Ha, Miss Swan, asseyez vous je vous prie. »

A peine installée, la dame âgée, affallée sur sa chaise de bureau ultraconfort( sans doute acquise suite à une longue lutte syndicale ), emerga de derrière la tonne de paperasse accumulée sur son bureau. Au moment ou je parcourais mentalement l'hypothese n#8 de l'annonce de la perte de mon dossier scolaire ( considérant ma chance légendaire et l'organisation catastrophique, voir inexistante, de ses dossiers), elle me tendit une grande enveloppe, affichant un fièr sourire.

« L'université, souciante du bien-être de ses élèves, a pris en compte votre demande de logement dans l'une de ses proches résidences... »

_Bien, cela ne fait que depuis 3 mois je ma demande a été déposée_, pensai-je.

Je m'apprêtais à soulager les efforts de l'intendante(qui, à grande renforts de tournures inutilement hyperboliques et élogieuses, semblait se prendre pour une sauveuse de la nation,) et signaler que je possédait déjà un logement, mais elle ne voulu rien entendre.

« Melle Swan, comprenez que disposer d'un lit libre en résidence et le laisser inoccupée peut nuire fortement à l'image de notre université... » me dit-elle d'un ton un poil menacant.

Je finit par considerer l'offre en soupirant, saisissant l'enveloppe contenant les clefs et les informations nécessaires à l'emménagement, prévu dans 2 jours.

Une fois hors du bureau, je pesai le pour et le contre, et face à la perspective d'une dilution de mes dépenses astronomiques en matière de carburant, je finis par accepter, « par esprit patriotique et studieux », selon les propres mots de l'intendante.


	3. Chapter 3 : The day that never ended

_**Chapter 3 – The day that never ended.**_

_I Followed suit and layed out on my back, imagine that._

_A million hours left to think of this and think of that._

_Encircle me I need to be taken down._

A mesure que la journée defillait, je me rendais dans chacune de mes lecons, certaines optionnelles. Malgré mon absence de relations avec les autres élèves de ma section, je passais un temps considérable à l'intérieur de l'établissement, ayant pris l'habitude depuis toujours - aujourd 'hui plus encore- de me concentrer sur mes études.

A défaut de fréquenter les endroits populaires du campus : la cafétéria, les bancs et le parc environnant, je me dirigeais vers la bibliothèque, comme tous les soirs après les cours, trouvant dans les livres une occupation assez durable pour tenir jusqu'à 20 heures, heure de la fermeture.

Puis, sur le chemin du retour, j'emportais souvent quelques uns de mes « projets ». Aujourd'hui , ce fut « Pride et prejudice » que je réempruntais, ne me lassant pas de le lire à nouveau.

C'est ainsi que se déroulait ma soirée, lisant mon « projet » et ainsi m'ocuppant jusqu'à l'heure du supposé coucher – si couché il y avait.

A minuit, ne trouvant toujours pas le sommeil pour la troisième nuit consécutive cette semaine, je rallumai la lampe de chevet, fraîchement réparée, et décidai de m'orienter vers le plan B: avancer mes recherches concernant le devoir prochain de philo. Satisfaite de mon idée salvatrice et sans vouloir pour autant me lever, je tendis mon bras aveuglement vers mon bureau, situé juste derrière le lit. Je parvins à saisir le nécessaire (un crayon, un calepin et mon livre d'études). Grâce à ma maladresse exemplaire, je réussis aussi à faire tomber au passage une bonne dizaine d'objets divers et variés au sol, ces derniers eurent simplement la malchance de se trouver « au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment », pensais-je, dépitée. Selon le brut de l'objet à son contact avec le sol, je distinguais, ici des stylos, là, un objet plus sensible se briser, le tout dans un concert de feuilles volantes à travers la chambre.

Avec réticence, la fatigue toujours bien présente mais le sommeil inatteignable, je soufflai, frustrée, et me levai pour évaluer les degats. Un coup d'oeil au réveil. _1h00_, soupirai-je, préférant ne pas penser au rythme ridiculeusement lent adopté par le temps.

Soudain, parmi les feuilles éparpillées au sol, mon attention se trouva attirée vers une enveloppe passée jusqu'ici inaperçue.

Je la tournai pour regarder le nom de expéditeur, bien que le style l'écriture au front me l'indiquait déjà avec certitude.

_Charlie._

Intriguée, mais d'avantage gênée par cette intrusion de mon père dans mon quotidien, j'ouvris la lettre, élément étrange et dérangeant qui semblait inapproprié dans mes mains.

les deux mots que j'y lus me laissairent pétrifiée.

_Joyeux anniversaire._

Après ce qui me sembla un long moment - 15 min, 30 min ? peut être une heure - tentant d'intégrer et de comprendre le sens de ces mots, je sortis enfin de ma stupeur.

Mon agenda indiquait bien_ vendredi 28 novembre 2008_.

Je venais au monde il y a 18 ans de cela, vivante mais morte; perdant à jamais celle qui me donna la vie pour perdre la sienne à ma naissance.

Depuis, les annéed s'étaient écoulées doucement, péniblement, sans que cette date ne soit célébrée, réveillant d'avantage une profonde douleur qu'une célébration déplacée.

_1h23._

un autre regard vers le réveil, et je réalisais que cette date jamais redoutée, puisque toujours ignorée, était en fait déjà passée. Lâchement, je me sentis soulagée, déchirant la page du 28 novembre pour laisser découvrir celle, plus appropriée, du samedi 29; un jour que j'attendis avec impatience, au fur et à mesure que la nuit avancait, et que le vendredi, maudit, s'éloignait.

Un jour ordinaire, semblable à tous les autres, pensais-je pour me rassurer.

_juste un jour de plus._

Pourtant, cette nuit là, le manque de sommeil se revela être plus douloureux que les nuits précédentes, et au fond de moi, une douleur silencieuse criait.

_un jour de plus, _me repetais-je, au milieux de la nuit noire.

_Un jour de trop._

Je réalisai alors ce que je m'étais depuis tant de temps efforcé d'ignorer en concentrant toutes les quelques forces qu'il me restait pour mener une vie de négation. Et la réalisation, douloureuse car depuis toujours rejetée, me saisit brusquement.

Je compris ce soir là que mes yeux ne se fermeraient pas de la nuit, pas plus que ma blessure, si près, si près du coeur; que, même après plusieurs mois, je ne connaissais aucun des nom de mes camarades de classe, et que finalement, je m'en foutait; que le vent glacé du matin était le pathetique pic emotionnel de ma journée, que je n'avait jamais pris un seul repas au self, que j'ignorais la couleur des bancs à l'extérieur de la fac, que pas un des magasins de Boston m'étaient familiers, que mon téléphone portable ne comprenait dans son repertoire que l'unique numéro de hôtesse d'accueil de la bibliothèque, que la seule chose que je n'oublais jamais était les horaires d'ouvertures de cette même bibliotheque, que la lettre de charlie était la seule lettre qui m'est jamais été personnellement adressé; que pas une fois je n'avais pris de vacances, que jamais je n'avais embrassé un garçon, jamais je n'avais bu quelque chose de plus alcoolisé que du cidre, et que, en un mot; ma vie _craignait_.


	4. Chapter 4 : Night fever

**Chapitre 4 – Night fever.**

_I need to be myself_

_I can't be no one else _

_I'm feeling supersonic_

_Give me gin and tonic_

_You can have it all but how much do you want it_

_***_

Tout d'un coup, la nuit me devint insupportable. Ignorant l'heure pour la première fois, je me levai.

Tout m'oppressait.

je me sentis désemparée de ne pas comprendre d'où venait cette douleur, invisible mais tellement réelle. Et puis merde, je m'en foutais de comprendre, je voulais juste qu'elle s'en aille. _Merde merde merde_.Ou qu'elle reste et me tue. Mais qu'elle ne me laisse pas comme ca_. Stop_. Ce n'était pas supportable. Sans contrôler mes mouvements, ni même les comprendre, j'envoyai le reste des objets de mon bureau au sol, je balalancai mes livres, mes cahiers, mes crayons, les objets, tout. En un instant, tous les vêtements de mon armoire se retrouvèrent au sol.

Moi aussi.

Je m'éccroulai à terre. Je cru entendre un cri. Le mien ? Les premières larmes, d'abord délicates, hésitantes, en amenèrent d'autres, sans pitiées, moins prévenantes, plus abondantes.

Puis d'autres. Puis d'autres. Puis d'autres...

Jusqu'à ce que, épuisée de tristesse, vidée de larmes, le sommeil me soulage enfin.

A mon réveil, une profonde colère, incompréhensible, me saisit. Je me dit que cela devait sûrement être un rappel de la nuit dernière, encore fraîchement présente dans ma mémoire, aussi j'attendai que ce sentiment passe.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain et pris une douche, et je ressortis, peut être une heure plus tard, sans que mon réveil brisé puisse m'informer du temps qui passait.

Et le temps passa.

Je restai toute la journée allongée sur mon lit, attendant que mon énervement finisse par se calmer.

Le soir venu, rien. Ou plutôt, il était toujours là.

Je me sentis fatiguée, mais comme en alerte. Toujours aussi tendue, prise d'un besoin d'évacuer tout ce stress soudain, je décidai de sortir, de prendre l'air.

N'importe quoi, n'importe où, du moment que cette tension se calme.

Une fois dehors, je fut surprise de constater qu'il faisait déjà noir.

Un noir profond.

je montai dans mon camion et pris la direction de Boston.

Je m'appercu que je roulais vite, plus vite que la normale. Mais impossible de ralentir. C'était comme si mon énervement s'accroissait minute par minute, et alimentait lui-même ma colère. J'ouvris la vitre, comptant sur l'air frais pour me calmer. Mais je ne me sentis que plus nerveuse. Si mes sens eux étaient alertes, je me sentais en revanche profondément désemparée, j'avais l'impression de contempler une autre colère que la mienne. Cette distance me pertubai; Je me sentis lasse et excitée à la fois. Désabusée, comprenant qu'il me serait impossible de la contrôler, ni même de la freiner, j'abandonnai alors tout effort.

Je me laissai saisir par le vent, qui ne m'apporta sans surprise aucun soulagement. Ce soir là, je me rendis compte que je n'avais plus grand chose à perdre, et malgré une légère appréhension au fond de moi, je souris, accélérant encore sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

Ma voiture me conduisit au seul endroit ou cette colère insensée pouvait faire sens. Où l'on pouvais boire, danser et se laisser aller sans limite. Où l'on pouvait être là sans y être. Où la règle était la même pour tout le monde: oublier.

En entrant dans la boite de nuit, ma nervosité atteignait déjà des sommets.

Je me sentais sur le point d'exploser, seulement ce point au fond de moi refusait de le faire.

_frustration._

La pression était constante, poussante; une torture silencieuse que je voulais expulser ou faire taire à jamais.

_Peu importe les moyens._

Je me tenais sur l'escalier à l'entrée, un instant prise de court par les mouvements et l'agitation constante. La lumière d'un des projecteurs éclairant la piste de danse centrale se figea un instant sur moi, m'aveuglant. Sans que j'ai le temps de le réaliser, je rentrai à nouveau dans l'obscurité.

A mesure que j'avancais, je me rendai compte que je n'étais pas habillée très conformément, trop vêtue pour l'endroit. Autour de moi, l'énergie était palpable, je l'absorbai volontiers, m'enivrant du bonheur des autres.

Arrivé au comptoir, je me couvris le front de ma main droite, et tout en me reposant sur le coude, je fus surprise de sentir de la sueur sur mon front. Sans chercher à comprendre, je soupirai, et sentis ma gorge sèche m'irriter.

Je me mis à racler ma gorge, mais aucun son ne sortit. peut être que je ne l'entendis simplement pas. Le bruit autour de moi m'agressait, mais je fus contente de ne rien pouvoir distinguer. les individualités, la mienne comme celles des autres, disparaissaient derrière le boucan assourdissant des hauts-parleurs.

Soudain, j'entendis cependant une voix humaine se distinguer distinctement de la masse;

comme du velours.

Ou de la soie.

le contraste avec les autres bruits me rendit perplexe.

Je sursautai quand je me rendis compte que c'était à moi qu'elle s'adressait.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

je me tournai vers ma droite, ou siégeait un garçon aux cheveux aux reflets roux et châtain clair, coiffés en pagaille, attendant ma réponse avec impatience, penché vers moi.

« Oui, effectivement, je veux boire quelque chose. » répondais-je immédiatement d'un ton condescendant, comme si ma réponse était évidente.

je le sentis se raidir légèrement. Je compris qu'il me serait difficile de dissimuler mon humeur désastreuse, même dans un tel endroit.

Me retournant vers le serveur, j'allais commander à boire quand je m'appercu que je ne savais pas ce que les jeunes avaient l'habitude de prendre.

J'appercu une jeune fille à ma gauche qui buvait un cocktail au nom imprononçable. Je m'apprettais à énoncer le nom barbare que j'avais pris soin de retenir, quand la boisson m'arriva directement dans les mains, sans que je puisse comprendre d'où elle venait.

Sans me retourner, je pouvais sentir de ma place le sourire du garçon illuminer son pâle visage.

Je ne cherchai pas à comprendre et, hochant les épaules, je bu la boisson volontiers. L'agressivité de l'alcool désinhiba immédiatement la mienne.

Je me sentis à la fois fatiguée et pleine d'énergie.

Le deuxième verre apparut lui aussi en face de moi sans que je n'ai rien eu à faire.

Il m'ecorcha la gorge.

Je bu un troisième verre plus rapidement que le précédent, et sentis ma maîtrise disparaître un peu plus. J'essayai de sourire, pour tester la sensation que cela procurait. je ne sais pas si j'y parvins.

Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi ni comment, je liquidais mon quatrième verre, et j'étais fière de pouvoir désormais être en mesure de détecter quelques uns des ingrédients du cocktail. Au bout du Cinquième verre, j'étais occupée à les énumérer dans ma tête quand je sentis quelqu'un me saisir le coude.

Je crois qu'il s'agissait du même garcon que tout à l'heure. Je me demandai ce qu'il me voulait.

Perplexe, je me laissai faire, l'alcool aidant.

« Tu danses ? », me demanda t'il avec un ton d'affection que je ne pouvais pas comprendre et qui m'exasperait.

Je ne repondis pas, les principes de la communication m'ayant échappés l'espace d'un instant. Innabituée à boire, je titubai légèrement en me tournant vers la piste de danse.

Au moment où je commencais à danser... disons à essayer d'imiter plus ou moins les mouvements des autres, je remarquai brièvement que le garçon aux cheveux roux se tenait à proximité. Je vis avec une sorte d'étonnement stupide qu'il me tenait les deux mains. Mais j'étais encore trop occupée à essayer de saisir l'impression de joie et de satisfaction qui brillait sur le visage des autres pour y faire attention.

Sa voix cependant, toujours aussi surprenante de par sa douceur, me sortit de ma contemplation.

« ca va ? »

Cela semblait impliquer qu'il s'attendait à me voir répondre.

Décidement, je ne sais pourquoi, les principes de la parole semblaient m'avoir quitté depuis ce soir. Ou cette nuit ? Quelle heure était-il ?

Cessant de danser, je regardai à nouveau autour de moi, où les bruits et les mouvements semblaient s'être intensifiés entre temps. Les choses aillent bien plus vite, les couleurs étaient bien plus vives, si bien qu' il devenait plus compliqué d'explorer le regard des gens. j'en fu profondement déçue.

Je sentis tout de même un regard se porter sur moi. Et puis cette voix. Douce. Enivrante.

«tu t'apelles comment ? »

Voyant que je le regardais pour la première fois dans les yeux, le garçon sembla surpris, il cessa un cour instant de me regarder, et passa lentement sa main dans ses cheveux.

Face à mon manque de réponse, il semblait perturbé. Sans vouloir perdre plus de temps, Je continuai à danser, plus énergiquement encore. J'appreciai finalement le fait que les choses autour de moi aient pris une dimension plus floue, moins distincte.


	5. Chapter 5 : I feel it coming

**Chapitre 5. - I feel it coming.**

_Come and attack me it's not gonna hurt._

_Fight me, deny me if I fear when you're close._

_Let's make love and listen to death from above._

Ok. Désormais, je tendais définitivement plus vers le « fatigué » que vers le « pleine d'énergie ». Heureusement que mon coude pouvait s'appuyer sur le comptoir pour tenir ma tête. Je remarquai que j'avais quitté la piste de danse sans m'en rendre compte.

« Hey! hey, toi! Reviens danser ! »

« Que...quoi ? » A ce moment précis, je me dis que l'usage de la parole m'avait peut-être quitté pour de bonnes raisons...

Il s'arrêta un instant, confus. Et je sentis qu'il m'observait.

« Tu parais fatiguée... tu veux boire quelque chose?»

« Je pense... » il ne cessa pas de m'observer « que je veux bien... »

« Tu veux quoi ? »

« Boire quelque chose. » Répondis-je à ce qui me semblait être une question idiote.

J'étais déjà un train de boire la tequilla quand son rire me parvint aux oreilles.

Il était chaleureux et délicat.

ll y avait du monde tout autour. C'est bien l'une des seule fois ou être si entourée me plut. je contemplai la table du comptoir, sans lever la tête ni parler.

je crois que lui aussi, bu.

Alors que je levai finalement la tête, je me rendis compte avec étonnement que mes yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Mais, loin d'être choquée, je me réjouis que ma tristesse ne m'étais pas perceptible.

Lui, en revanche, la perçue.

« Ca va ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Tu veux un autre verre ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » balbutiai-je.

Il y eu un silence, puis, le bruit lourd du verre déposé devant moi me fit sortir de ma rêverie. je tendis ma main pour le saisir, mais je remarquai qu'elle tremblait.

j'essayai, en le regardant, d'empêcher ma main de trembler, mais je vis ma tristesse à travers ses yeux, et il me fut impossible de maîtriser ma main.

Cela m'énerva.

je m'appuyai sur le dos de ma chaise et laissai échapper un soupir pour me calmer, mais quand il me tendit un autre verre, je ne cessai de voir cette tristesse. je compris mon erreur et arrêtai aussitôt de regarder ses yeux.

Je fus prise du désir de le voir partir.

Plus tard, en buvant le verre suivant, je me remémorais la couleur de ses yeux, et j'eu alors un moment de remords.

Ils étaient bleus,

si bleus...

Sa voix me fit sursauter.

« Pourquoi es-tu partie tout à l'heure ? Viens, on retourne danser! Je t'invite, aller! »

Il me tendit encore ses deux mains, et alors qu'il me guidait une nouvelle fois vers la piste de danse, je remarquai que ces dernières étaient très élégantes, particulièrement belles, et me trouvai en train de les observer. Il avait un poignet fin, lisse, particulier, je ne serais en expliquer la raison, et des doigts allongés, pas une écorchure ne trahissait la finesse de sa peau. Je l'entendais brièvement parler, à moi peut-être, la moitié de ses mots ne me parvenant pas, et l'autre moitié ne faisant pas sens.

« Tu sais...après...me plaît beaucoup...belle... charmante...ton nom ? »

_mon nom ?_

« Bella, » rebondis-je en m'aggripant aux mains qui me firent tournoyer sur la piste.

_génial Bella, tu n'a pas encore oublié ton nom._

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'aimais tellement ces mains, mais je ne les lâchai pas de la soirée. Même accrochée à des mains étrangère, je me sentis libre.

_Libre et sans illusions._

Chaud...

_Il fait vraiment chaud ici,_ pensais-je. Cependant, la température semblait s'être déréglée, car malgré la chaleur environnante et la sueur sur mon visage, les mains que je tenais me paraissaient toujours très froides. Comme s'il avait entendu mon interrogation silencieuse, le garçon pris la parole:

« tu n'as pas trop chaud ? Ca ne m'étonnerais pas, avec le pull que tu portes... »

Et en un instant, ses mains quittèrent les miennes pour saisir les extrémités de mon pull. Sans réagir, je sentis mon pull glisser sur mon corps, le long de mes épaules, et je me retrouvai en t-shirt. La sensation me fit frisonner.

Puis la châleur m'envellopa de nouveau.

Je passai ma main sur mes yeux et sur mon front. C'est fou ce que j'avais envie de danser. Je repris les mains désormais familières, et continuai à me balancer dans tous les sens de façon désordonnée. Parfois, je fermais le yeux, par commodité._ Ou par peur_. Je ne sais pas.

Peu à peu, sans que je m'en soit rendu compte, mes pas de danse maladroits et mon inattention m'avaient mené vers un endroit plus écarté du centre de la piste.

Plus sombre, aussi.

D'ici, les lumière infatigables des projecteurs n'éclairaient presque pas la piste. _Pas étonnant que les gens préfèrent le centre._

Me retrouver si peu entourée me déstabilisa un court instant, ma gorge abîmé laissa échapper un cri sourd, et je lâchai les mains froides et douces que je tenais fermement jusqu'ici.

«Que..que...quelle heure... »

« On a le temps. » Le propriétaire des mains les plus parfaites du monde avait aussi, semble-t-il, la voix la plus parfaite du monde. Pourtant lui non plus ne parlait pas beaucoup, se contentant de murmurer parfois quelques mots à peine audibles à mon oreille.

Comme en ce moment.

« Bella... »

l'endroit ou nous étions étant plus calme, ses mots me parvinrent plus distinctement...

je les acceptai volontiers, rassurants, appaissants...anesthésiants.

Son souffle brûlant me parut cette fois très proche de mon oreille, bien plus proche qu'avant, et je sentis une vague de chaleur me parcourir, au moment ou ses mains, étrangement froides, provoquèrent un courant électrique au contact de mes bras, désormais découverts.

Sa voix penetrante continua de me découvrir, petit à petit.

Et, petit à petit, inconsciemment, je me laissai tomber dans cette bulle de chaleur, loin des autres, loin de moi.

« puis-je m'enhardir... »

Mon dieu, je ne comprenais parfois pas un seul mot de ce qu'il disait, mais je trouvai qu'il parlait bien. Et puis sa voix, j'aimais surtout sa voix. Elle me sembla toute proche.

chaleureuse.

_chaude._

j'eu envie de le toucher.

Tout d'un coup, il fit un mouvement comme s'il allait m'embrasser, mais je posai une main sur sa poitrine et je le repoussai.

j'allais joindre la parole au geste, mais mon attention était tellement éveillée par la singularité de son regard que les mots moururent sur mes lèvres.

Il sembla extrêmement confus, mais ne cessa pas de me regarder fixement.

C'est alors seulement que je commencai à trembler.

Peut être était-ce parce que ses mains étaient si légères que je ne les repoussai pas quand elle se placèrent à nouveau sur mes bras.

Puis sur mes hanches.

Avec délicatesse, il me caressa le ventre, en soulevant légèrement mon t-shirt. Ses mains glissèrent vers le bas du dos.

m'effleurèrent.

Je fermai les yeux.

Je sentis une surface dure derrière moi. Un mur. Un frisson me parcouru au contact de la matière froide.

Quand mes lèvres s'ouvrirent pour former quelques mots, ou peut-être était-ce pour pousser un cri, le son ne pu sortir.

J'en fut soulagée.

Habituée toute ma vie à la méfiance et la crainte, je me rendais compte que plus la situation se compliquait, plus je ressentais l'envie de m'y jeter, comme par punition. _Bien fait_. Je réalisai que cette colère, présente tout au long de la soirée, était en fait dirigé contre moi-même. je me haïssais. Et plus je me haïssait, plus je ressentais l'envie de me haïr. A ce moment précis, je détestait jusqu'à l'idée même de mon existence. Plus rien ne m'importait d'autre que l'envie de disparaître.

Lentement et douloureusement, si possible.

Je compris que ce que j'avais toujours voulu en arrivant ici, c'était cela, _disparaître_, pour ne plus rien vouloir, ne plus rien savoir, ne plus rien sentir.

Ou était-ce au contraire pour enfin me sentir vivante ? Les mains parcourant le creux mon dos semblairent vouloir me donner la réponse, et mon corps réagit à leur toucher en se cambrant en avant.

Rien n'avait de sens, tout était trop vif, saisissant. Et flou à la fois. Je sentis un corps se pencher contre le mien. Ses mains me caressèrent les cheveux, puis je sentis son souffle chaud à proximité du col de mon t-shirt, contre mon coup, remontant, caressant mes oreilles, le long ma mâchoire, mes joues...Ses lèvres rendirent la sensation plus concrète, et reprirent le tracé, pour s'attarder derrière ma nuque. Il déposa des baisers derrière mes oreilles et sur mon coup. Mon souffle s'arrêta et un gémissement m'échappa. Je sentis bientôt sa bouche se rapprocher de la mienne. Ne pouvant plus résister à l'attraction, je tendis mes lèvres, à la recherche du contact avec les siennes.

Elles se touchèrent d'abord délicatement, sentant l'interdit, puis plus vivement, et bougèrent ensemble avec urgence.

Le reste de mon corps me paru alors lointain, étranger, coupé du baiser insensé qui prenait toute mon attention. Ainsi, je ne réagis pas lorsque les mains délicates du garçon se montrèrent plus pressentes. Et lorsque qu'elles me collèrent complètement au mur derrière moi, mes mouvement restèrent figés, immobiles. Mes mains restèrent collés le long de mon corps, alors que celles de mon partenaire envisageaient une introspection plus poussée. je le sentis légèrement hésitant lorsqu'elles se posèrent sur mes hanches, pour devenir ensuite incontrôlables. Je serrai mes poings. Mes articulations devinrent blanches. Mon sang se figea. Tout d'un coup, la chaleur du toucher commenca à devenir de plus en plus brûlante.

Pour la première fois de la soirée, je fis ce que me criais on instinct, et je m'eccartai de ce toucher étouffant.

Mais je sentis aussitôt toute la force d'un corps se pencher sur moi et faire barrière. Les mains s'aventurèrent le long de mon dos, et je sentis mon t-shirt être dérangé,puis remonté plus haut.

_que...comment ?_

Mes trais restèrent consternés sans que je ne parvienne à parler.

Soudain, mes battements de coeur s' accélérèrent, je sentis les mains du garçon degrapher mon soutient-gorge; elle quittèrent ensuite mon dos, et je sentie une main pressée caresser ma poitrine grossièrement, sans prendre le temps de retirer le tissu naïvement protecteur.

J'eu le souffle coupé quand je sentis mon partenaire de fête écarter brusquement mes jambes, et, alors que la chaleur devenait presque insupportable, je fus prise de panique en comprenant que je ne pourrais rien y faire.

En face de moi, pressé contre mon corps, je reconnus le son de la même douce voix que je cherisait quelques minutes auparavant...

« hummm...Bella...»

Elle me paraissait désormais oppressante et agressive.

Bientôt, une vague de chaleur trop importante me pris à la gorge, et brisa mon silence. J'essayai de calmer mes mouvements, devenus incontrôlables, mais voyant que mes gestes n'avaient aucun effet, je me sentis désemparée. Je m'appercu que mon visage était humide, couvert de larmes et de sueurs.

Je détestait ca plus que tout.

Tout d'un coup, je me sentis sale, et il me fut bientôt impossible de ne pas ressentir à nouveau la tristesse de mon existence, quand deux yeux bleus me la reflétaient, en me regardant fixement.

Je ne sentis bientôt plus aucune main autour de moi, et mon corps qui jusqu'ici jouissait de l'illusion de tenir debout, n'en pu plus. Les forces m'abandonnèrent, et je me laissai glisser au sol, le long du mur.

La dernière chose que je vu fut ces même yeux bleus pris d'une panique dont je n'eu pas le temps de saisir l'origine, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.


	6. Chapter 6 & Chap 6 bis

**Chapitre 6 - Tonight, tonight, infrastructures will collapse.**

_I've been treated so wrong_

_I've been traited so long_

_as if I'm becoming untouchable_

_***_

_Que faire quand on se reveille dans un lit inconnu?_

_Y a t-il une règle pour ca?_

_Autre que crier, j'entends._

_Quelqu'un, n'importe qui, une idée ?_

Parce que_ là_, je commencais sérieusement à paniquer.

Eu-je été en mesure de bouger la tête sans qu'elle se mette à tourner, que je me serais bien échappée en courant.

je contemplait les différentes possibilités, quand soudainement la porte s'ouvrit.

Je n'eu pas le temps de jouer la morte (possibilité numéro 5) avant qu'un homme ne pénètre dans la chambre.

_merde._

« Bonjour jeune fille, comment vous sentez vous? »

_mal._

« Bien.»

Bizarrement, le grand homme blond en face de moi m'inspirait confiance.

il sembla pourtant hésitant.

« Hum...je vois...pas de douleurs particulières? »

A vrai dire, il est assez difficile d'ignorer un mal de tête, surtout lorsque ce dernier est concentré sur la totalité de votre tête, et qu'il s'applique à vous le rappeler consciencieusement toutes les 3 secondes.

«Où suis-je ? » je fut surprise de constater que ma voix était abîmée; et ma gorge sèche.

« Ah...Edward m'avait prévenu que vous ne répondiez pas aux questions... »

« Qu...quoi ? »

« il a eu très peur lorsqu'il vous a ramené ici, vous savez? Mais vous avez juste besoin de beaucoup de sommeil... » il termina sa phrase avec la même hésitation, avant de reprendre. « je...si jamais vous avez besoin d'aide...quoi que ce soit...n'hésitez pas à me contacter. »

Il me tendis une carte.

_Carlisle Cullen_

_Boston general Hospital, bureau 64_

_0878 65 6043._

Bieennn. je n'étais pas tombé chez un psychopathe. _Voilà une bonne chose de faite, Bella_. J'essayai ensuite d'intégrer les différentes informations au fur et à mesure que mon mal de crâne me le permettait, et j'en conclut que j'avais dû m'assoupir. Je tentai de me rappeler de la nuit dernière, mais impossible de me souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Redoutant d'avoir fait quelque chose d'embarrassant (autre que le fait de se réveiller dans un lit inconnu), je décidai de me renseigner.

« Hum...Je...pardon mais... que s'est-il passé? Je ne m'en rappelle plus très bien.»

_plus du tout._

« Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous allez bien. Vous...vous avez trop bu, et Edward a préféré m'appeller. Vous...vous étiez... en mauvais état...les miracles de la fatigue et de l'alcool, principalement... »il semblait vouloir rajouter quelque chose, mais il se montra évasif.

Peut importe, car soudainement, les « miracles » de la nuit dernière me revinrent.

Mon visage se décomposa, ce qui -j'imagine- n'échappa pas à Carlisle, et le dissuada de quitter la chambre. Il revint sur ses pas et se pencha à mes cotés.

« Bella... »comment connaissait-il mon nom? « chuuut, calmez-vous, tout va bien, vous allez bien, vous avez juste besoin de repos. »

j'eu envie de crier. _JE ME FOUS D'ALLER BIEN. _Mais, trop fatiguée pour lutter, je laissai le sommeil m'emporter.

Avant de fermer les yeux, je réalisai que la colère était toujours présente.

**Chapitre 6 bis – You destroy the things you love. (Edward POV.)**

_I won't regret saying this, this this that i'm saying._

_Is it better than keeping my mouth shut, that goes without saying._

_Call, break it off. Call, break my own heart._

_Maybe I would have been something you'd be good at._

_Maybe you would have been something I'd be good at._

_But now we'll never know._

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit et Carlisle en ressortit, tête baissée.

Je du me retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

« Papa, comment va t-elle ? Ca ne va pas ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Du calme Edward, elle est réveillée. »

« Oh. »

« Mais elle a encore besoin de sommeil, » il soupira. « sérieusement. je me demande depuis combien de temps cette fille n'a pas dormi. C'est totalement irresponsable-»

Mais je ne l'ecoutais déjà plus.

« Je..je peux entrer? »

« Non Edward, NON. Je te l'ai déjà dit, pas avant qu'elle soit pleinement remise. Et encore, tu vas rester éloigné d'elle, je croyais qu'on s'était compris!»

« Mais, je ne la réveillerai pas... »

« Ecoute, d'après ce qu'Alice m'a décrit, je doute qu'elle aie envie de te voir. C'est bien gentil de ta part de l'avoir ramené en lieu sur, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi ...» il s'interrompu, puis repris d'un ton plus apaisé « je sais qu'au fond tu n'est pas sans coeur..., mais pour le bien de tous, ta participation s'arrête ici. Cette fille est déjà en assez mauvais état. »

« Mais Carlisle, je- »

« Le sujet est clos, Edward! Ne fait pas plus de mal que tu n'en a déjà fait! Je ne te le pardonnerai pas. C'est une chose de ne pas s'attacher longuement aux filles, c'en est une autre de s'amuser à les faire souffrir! »


	7. Chapter 7 : We'll fix you up in no time

**Chapitre 7 – We'll Fix You Up In No Time.**

_Where do you go when you're in love and the world knows_

_How do you live so happily while I am sad and broken down_

_What do you say it's up for grabs now that you're on your way down_

_Where does the good go_

_Where does the good go_

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent sur une jeune fille taille mini.

« Je m'apelle Alice, heureuse de te rencontrer, Bella.» dit-elle d'un grand sourire.

« je...je suis ...Bella.» répondis-je, prise de court par sa spontanéité.

Elle rit doucement à ma réplique maladroite.

Déconcertée, je pris conscience des circonstances et de ma position. je me sentis mal à l'aise. Étrangement, l'environnement de la chambre me rassura.

J'entrepris de me lever du lit qui n'était, après tout, pas le mien, mais c'était sans compter ce fichu mal de tête, qui me rattrapa et me fit tituber. je décidai de me rasseoir, avec l'aide d'Alice, qui me soutenu.

Gênée, je balbutiai: « je suis désolée...je suppose que c'est ton lit? »

Elle sembla amusée et peinée à la fois.

« Oh, c'est celui d'Edward, et ne soit pas désolée, c'est la moindre des choses. »

Je sentis Alice tendue lorsque je lui demandai qui était Edward.

« Le crétin qui t'a fait venir ici. Enfin, non. Oui, mais non. Dans le sens ou c'est à cause de lui, et non grâce à lui, tu vois ? Mais ca, il ne semble pas vouloir le comprendre; quel idiot. Si tu savais les obstacles que j'ai du franchir pour entrer dans cette chambre ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi entêté. Bref. il n'arrête pas. Comme je disais, un crétin. Mais ne t'en fais pas. Sinon, toi ca va ? Tu te sens mieux? Papa m'a dit que c'était pas la forme, tu as dormis longtemps tu sais ? Saches que... si tu as besoin de quelque chose, quoi que ce soit, je suis là; ma chambre est à l'étage d'en dessous. Il y a même un lit de libre au cas ou tu veux venir de reposer un de ces jours, on pourrais parler, de tout, de rien, ca te dis ? Ah! zut, c'est vrai, le lit va être bientôt occupée par une nouvelle. Demain. Ou était-ce prévu aujourd'hui ? Je ne sais plus, mais j'ai hâte. Tu occupe quelle chambre ? je ne t'ai jamais vue par ici et- »

Ahhh. Stop. Mon cerveau n'était probablement plus très loin du point de rupture. Alice du s'en apercevoir (j'espère) étant donné le regard inquiet qu'elle posa sur moi. Si ma mort imminente avait réussit à l'interrompre, alors je trouvai ca plutôt rassurant et encourageant pour la suite; peut être aurai-je à l'avenir une ou deux chance de survivre à une future conversation, pensais-je, ironiquement.

Je contemplait la chambre autour de moi. Pendant qu' Alice semblait, elle, me contempler. Qu'y avait-il avec ces gens pour qu'ils se mettent tous à me fixer? Cela me mis mal à l'aise.

Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison des souvenirs qui courraient dans ma tête.

La nuit me sembla si irréelle, que j'y croyais difficilement.

Alice interrompit mes pensées négatives.

« Edward n'invite aucune fille dans sa chambre. C'est une première tu sais » dit-elle en plaisantant.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose, par contre... » reprit-elle, le regard perdu. Elle semblait débattre du bien ou du mal de ce fait. J'écoutais ses paroles à moitié, trop occupée à contempler la chambre.

« -enfin, à part moi, et encore il refuse même souvent l'entrée à sa propre soeur. Quel ingrat. » Sa voix était cependant pleine d'affection et de douceur; la mienne pleine de dégoût.

Mon regard se tourna vers la jeune fille énergique à mes cotés.

Avec son mètre cinquante, Alice était largement en dessous de la moyenne. Pourtant elle me paraissait bien plus grande. Peut être était-ce lié à la confiance qui émanait de sa personne. Je ne vis que de la douceur en elle.

Par moments pourtant, elle paraissait distante, perdue dans ses pensée, ses sourcils se fronçaient légèrement, et j'avais l'impression qu'elle voyait des choses qui étaient ailleurs, bien plus loin, et m'échappaient totalement.

Alors que j'observais à nouveau les étagères pleines de livres sans avoir pleinement conscience de mes mouvements, Alice émit subitement un bruit sec, et s'envola dans la pièce en faisant de grands gestes, son visage illuminé annoncant une décision, une idée. je pu presque visualiser l'ampoule s'allumer au dessus de sa tête. Mais il y avait quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas, quelque chose qui me gênait et m'énervait. Une impression inhabituelle.

Alice semblait _dévouée._

Ses actions, ses idées, c'était _pour moi_.

Me sentir incluse dans les paroles de cette fille que je ne connaissait pas me surpris, et je sentis mon agressivité, un moment oubliée, ressurgir. Tendue, je constatai que depuis la nuit dernière, mes sens étaient bien plus alertes que d'habitude, mais ma maîtrise m'échappait toujours. Je fus déstabilisée un moment de ne contrôler que si peu un corps enfin réellement éveillé, alors que je sentais en même temps une inexplicable excitation au fond de moi.

_Je deviens folle_. pensai-je.

Intérieurement, je débattais. Pourquoi m'efforcer de prendre la responsabilité de les contrôler, quand je pouvais ne rester que peut consciente de ces changements? Rapidement, je décidai qu'un tel arrangement me satisfaisait. Après tout, depuis quelques temps, pas mal de chose échappaient à ma compréhension.

Parfois, cependant, les choses m'apparaissaient tout d'un coup tellement vives et réelles, que j'en étais presque effrayée.

C'est à ce moment là que j'appercu l'heure sur l'horloge, au dessus de la porte.

_18h15._

_Non, ce n'est pas possible_, pensais-je, alarmée.

_je n'ai pas PU dormir aussi longtemps._

Aussitôt, je sentis l'anxiété s'emparer de moi; et mes yeux restèrent fixés sur l'horloge. Puis sur la porte. Ma stature inquiète trembla et mes doigts froissèrent les manches de mon pull par un réflexe dont je n'avais pas conscience.

Et la chambre inconnue qui plus tôt, m'apparaissait mystérieusement hospitalière, me sembla désormais pensante, étouffante.

Plus rien ne faisait sens, de ma simple présence ici à l'affection inexplicable émanant de la fille nommée Alice.

je voulu sortir d'ici.

_Tout de suite._

Instantanément, Alice saisit mon stress accru et sortit de son enthousiasme précédent pour porter sur moi un regard préoccupé. Mais la pression ne diminua pas et, sans un mot, je quittai la chambre précipitamment.


	8. Chapter 8 : No direction home

**Chapitre 8 - No Direction Home.**

_I've seen the worst of you too  
I let it go see  
Because i have to  
And when i'm falling on my knees  
You'll take my hand in yours  
What will be, we'll be_

Je n' arrêtai de courir qu'une fois rendue à la voiture.

Le froid, insaisissable, se faux-filer à travers les vitres, ne me fit trembler qu'une fois rendue à mis chemin.

la culpabilité ne m'atteigna qu'une fois arrivée dans ma chambre.

Les pleurs ne coulèrent qu'une fois mon lit atteint.

Le souffle court, je ne compris pas pourquoi je me retrouvais si épuisée par des actions dont je n'avais toujours pas conscience.

Immédiatement, l'incompréhension que j'appréciais juqu'ici me devint insupportable.

Je me demandais si ce flou tant recherché ne me rendait finalement pas moins libre, et je compris cependant une chose; il me serait désormais impossible de revenir en arrière.

Les événements récents me paraissaient irréels, mais je constatais qu'ils ne me choquaient pas le moins du monde. Peut-être était-ce parce que le réel ne m'était pas non plus familier... J'avais toujours fait en sorte de refuser la réalité, m'appliquant à la fois à bannir l' anticonformisme et à fuir la conformité. j'étais, seule, dans une place sans nom, sans idée ni pensée, sans définition, sans réalité. Un échappatoire artificiel. Mon endroit. Ma réalité illusoire, qui n'éxistait que par son absence. Où la gestion du temps devenait une obsession, et le moindre élément étranger une crainte. Un endroit stérile, anesthésié, sans douleur, où régnait, immobile, l'absence rassurante d'un moi conscient et responsable.

Subitement, je m'appercu que j'étais lâche.

Une vague de dégoût me submergea.

Ma propre personne, devenue soudainement visible, me répugna, et je ne supportai bientôt plus jusqu'à l'environnement de ma chambre. Puis, je me rappelai qu'aujourd'hui était le jour convenu de mon emménagement dans ma chambre universitaire.

Mes valises furent faites en un temps record.

***

« Chambre 21... » je poussai un soupir d'exaspération. Bientôt ¼ d'heure que je tournais en rond, et pas moyen d'apercevoir ces fameux chiffres.

_Mais où se trouve cette foutu chambre?_

_Ah! chambre 19... ca ne doit pas être loin._

Les trais tirés de mon visages trahissaient mon énervement.

Intérieurement, je criais.

Et puis...

_21! Dieu merci. _

j'ignorais si c'était le fait de ne pas avoir trouvé cette chambre qui me mettait dans un tel état, ou tout autre chose.

En m'apprêtant à ouvrir la porte, cependant, je me sentis soulagée.

La chambre était vide, mais pas autant que je ne l'espérais.

Deux lits...

_Gé-nial_, pensai-je, dépitée. L'intendante s'était bien gardée de me signaler qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre à deux.

Trop épuisée par mon énervement de tout à l'heure, je m'affalai sur le lit libre de draps. La partie droite de la chambre, ou je me trouvais, offrait un contraste saisissant par rapport à l'autre coté. A gauche, je découvrai un lit soigneusement rangé, des murs parfaitement décorés, d'avantage de meubles, et un bureau design.

Je fis surprise de me trouver en train de bâiller. La fatigue apparut et ne me laissa pas le temps de ranger mes affaires. Mes yeux se fermèrent instantanément, si bien que je n'eu pas le temps de réaliser que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait, découvrant ma silhouette déjà profondément endormie.

***

_1 heure plus tard._

« BELLA! »

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Mon premier réflexe fut de m' assurer que mon coeur battait toujours, ce dont je doutais sérieusement.

Mon deuxième réflexe, pas moins primitif, fut de songer à étrangler Alice et-

...

_attendez._

_quoi. quoi. QUOI ?_

« A... Alice ? » réalisais-je, incrédule, à la vue de la minuscule silhouette qui se tenait en face de moi, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Bella! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu était celle qui partagerai ma chambre! C'est génial! L'occasion rêvée de faire connaissance ! »

_faire connaissance._

Après des années sans vie sociale, mon premier geste fut de rester muette.

_parfait, Bella_, pensais-je en roulant les yeux, _pourquoi ne pas pousser un cris caverneux tant que tu y est ? Idéal comme première impression._

Mais soudainement, je fus prise d'une envie.

L'envie de connaître Alice.

Cette résolution avait bientôt envahi totalement mon esprit, et je me trouvai en train de contempler bêtement ma voisine de chambre.

Je sentis son malaise, léger, la déstabiliser quelques secondes. Mais Alice semblait toujours aussi enthousiaste et heureuse, je trouvais ca fascinant.

Et cela me rendit heureuse à mon tour.

Je me dis qu'il ne m'importait pas qu' Alice me prenne pour une dingue. Et comme il était très, très probable que cela soit l'opinion qu'elle tirerai de moi, je ne m'en souciai pas, pensant que ce n'était, au fond, peut être pas faux, et je m'appliquai à observer celle à qui j'avais finit par m'attacher sans que je comprenne pourquoi.

Alice semblait épanouie et joyeuse.

Un instant, je me sentis jalouse. Mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait d'attributs entièrement mérités.

Une conversation, maladroite et inhabituelle, pris alors place.

« Comment vas-tu, Bella ? »

« Je vais bien. »

« Hum...mais, dis moi, ca va mieux depuis tout à l'heure? » devant son hésitation, je repensai à mon départ précipité.

« oh, je...oui, je suis...désolée. »

« Ne le soit pas, je comprends que tu aie besoin d'air. Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu es remise... » elle semblait aussi mal à l'aise que je ne l'étais, ne sachant comment s'adresser à moi, et reprit, plus faiblement mais d'un rythme assez rapide, saccadé, trahissant le stress dans sa voix, « je suis aussi très heureuse que l'on soit dans la même chambre Bella, est-ce que...est-ce que...la chambre te plaît? »

Je sentis que cette simple question était bien mince face aux quantités d'autres interrogations suggérées qui agitaient en réalité ma voisine de chambre.

je répondis à l'unique question presque sans hésitation.

« Oui, j'aime beaucoup, je...j'aime la déco, c'est sympa... »

Alice n'en demandait pas plus. Un large sourire apparu sur son visage.

« je pourrais t'aider à décorer ton coté si tu veux! c'est amusant à faire tu verra! »

« heu...oui, je...si tu veux, pourquoi pas? »

_un effort, Bella._

« tu t'y connais ? », lui demandai-je.

« Un peu, j'étudie le design,» répondit-elle modestement, « et toi ? »

« Littérature ...»

« oh, génial! Edward aussi. Et tu aimes ca ? »

_Si j'aime ca ? Moi ? J_e regardai Alice, et fut surprise de découvrir un visage sérieux et profondément intéressé par les simples goûts scolaires de la pathétique Bella swan.

Je fus désarçonnée. J'avais depuis toujours réussit à feindre tel ou tel sentiment, et voilà que depuis que je l'avais rencontrée, je n'arrivais plus à mentir. Pourquoi était-ce soudainement devenu si dur, voir impossible, d'éviter les questions, de contourner les réponses? Sa sincérité semblait contagieuse, je me sentis frustrée mais soulagée à la fois quand je répondais honnêtement à ses interrogations:

« J'adore la littérature, c'est...passionnant. » Elle sembla fasciné par ma réponse, puis son regard se tourna vers mon coté de la chambre.

« Il n'y a pas beaucoup de place pour ranger des livres par ici, comme tu peux le constater, les chambres sont vraiment mal aménagées!, à croire qu'on ne devrait posséder que 3 ou 4 objets...n'importe quoi- » Son ton soudainement excessivement exaspéré semblait tellement déplacé, que je ne pu m'empêcher de rire doucement à son blâme des armoires de l'université, bien trop petites à son goût.

Elle insista pour me libérer de la place sur l'une des armoire de son coté. Après protestation, je finis par accepter, gênée.

Sans que je m'en rende compte, le temps passa, à mesure que notre conversation passait du mobilier de la chambre à nos livres préférés, en passant par la propreté des sanitaires. Les sujets restèrent soigneusement anodins, et Alice allait entamer un débat sur la qualité de la nourriture du self, quand mon ventre trahis ma faim, laissant échapper un gargouillement.

Le bruit devait être conséquent, car Alice me regarda d'un air effaré.

« Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas mangé, Bella ? »


	9. Chapter 9 : All eyes are on me now

**Chapitre 9 – All eyes are on me now.**

_When I feel like this, when I get so into myself,_

_I lose track of where I'm going then,_

_lose track of how to get going again,_

_feel myself slowing down,_

_feel myself turning round,_

_is this taken ?_

L'horloge du self indiquait 20 heures 30.

Alice me guida vers une table occupée par un groupe de quatre personnes, occupés à bavarder activement.

A la perspective d'une rencontre, prise de court, je me tournai vers Alice:

« Oh, je...je ne veux déranger tes amis Alice, je vais manger à coté, ne t'en fait pas. »

Je me tournais vers une table libre, lorsque Alice m' attrapa la manche.

« Bella! Ca ne nous gêne pas du tout voyons; viens, je tiens à te présenter! »

« Non, je t'assure que ce n'est vraiment pas la peine, je- »

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'Alice grommela un « j'insiste » et me dirigea vers le groupe d'amis, auxquels elle m'introduisit.

« Salut tout le monde, je vous présente ma nouvelle collocatrice, Bella;

Bella, voici Rose et son ami Emmet, lui c'est mon Jasper, et... voici Edward. »

Je ne reconnu pas immédiatement le garçon de la nuit dernière. Mais lorsque la réalisation me percuta, le souffle court, je laissai échapper un bruit étouffé.

Le rouge à la joue, je sentis son regard se porter sur moi.

Ses yeux m'étouffaient. La superficialité que je m'étais efforcé de conserver disparaissait en un instant et je m'enfoncai profondément, éperdument, dans son regard.

Edward laissa échapper un léger bruit, faible mais affirmé, presque guttural. Incontrôlé.

Et je cru percevoir un soupir de contentement.

***

_Edward POV._

_Bella._

Mes yeux restèrent fixés sur elle, incrédules.

Ses moindres mouvements revêtissaient un mystère,

un mystère que je mourrais d'envie d'élucider depuis la nuit de notre rencontre.

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre.

Le moindre petit geste - subtil, nerveux, toujours inattendu- de sa part, et me perdais dans sa complexité.

Mal à l'aise de voir son regard soudainement se poser sur le mien, je voulu baisser les yeux, mais n'y parvint pas. Ou peut-être le refusais-je. Derrière son regard profond, presque trop, je vis milles émotions se bousculer; sans que je puisse en comprendre les raisons. Elle semblait sans arrêt submergée de sentiments contradictoires, tantôt affichait elle un semblant d'assurance, qu'en un instant une crise d'angoisse semblait l'immobiliser et la plonger dans une profonde détresse._ Pourquoi?_

j'étouffai de ce manque de réponses, tandis que je sentis la pudeur l'envahir.

Ses joues devinrent rouges.

***

_Bella POV_

je me sentis comme étourdie par l'ambiance particulière de la soirée.

Les lumières de la salle me semblèrent agressives, je fermai les yeux, et me contentai d'écouter les voix qui m'entouraient.

Celle d'Alice interrompa mes pensées confuses.

« Alors Bella, qu'en penses-tu? je peut prendre ton numéro de portable ? »

_Hein ?_

Je balbutiai, bouleversée: « que...quoi? p...pourquoi ? »

Assommée, perdue, je sentis de l'agitation autour de moi, et des voix chuchoter. Puis, l'une d'entre elle, plus puissante, s'élevant:

« Elle n'est plus là je crois. Bella ?! tu es encore avec nous ? »

En face de moi, celui dont le nom devait -de mémoire- être Emmet, me faisait de grands signes. Voyant que je réagissait, il s'arrêta, satisfait, et se remis à boire son verre.

A sa droite, le garçon nommé Edward buvait aussi un verre d'eau, mais discrètement, avec subtilité.

Je voulus à mon tour boire mon verre d'eau, sentant ma gorge sèche, mais au contact du liquide, je suffoquai. L'atmosphère me sembla soudainement trop tendue. Cela venait-il de moi ? Le garçon aux cheveux fous ne semblait plus pouvoir bouger. Il se tenait droit, immobile, sur sa chaise. Je me sentis immédiatement inconfortable, et cessai de le regarder. Mes yeux se portèrent alors vers la table, le seul endroit neutre, mais maladroitement, je renversai mon verre au passage.

Manifestement, mon entourage était aussi tendu que moi. Personne ne bougea. Alice fut la première à réagir, après de longues minutes à contempler les dégâts.

_mes dégâts._

S'en suivirent les premières réactions, contrastées.

Le garçon à la stature imposante laissa échapper un rire nerveux, bientôt suivit par l'ensemble des personnes assises à la table.

Toutes, sauf Edward.

Du coin de l'oeil, je vis qu'il était toujours immobile, comme pétrifié. J'en ignorais la raison.

J'essayai de terminer mon repas le plus discrètement possible, écoutant vaguement les conversations du groupe d'amis. Je fut bientôt pressée de remonter dans la chambre. Ma précipitation, à la fin du repas, pour débarrasser mon plateau, trahissait sûrement mon stress. je fus soulagée de voir que personne ne fis de réflexion.

Cette nuit là, en m'endormant une de fois de plus, je me remémorai ma journée; mouvementée, inégale, inexplicable, invraisemblable, incontrôlée.

_parfaite._


	10. Chapter 10 : The others like me

**Chapitre 10 –T****he others like me that were dead since the day they were born.**

_My body moves like curtains waving in and out of wind,_

_In and out of windows._

_I can't untangle what I feel and what would matter most._

_I can't close an eye, can't close an eyelid._

_Now there's just no point in reaching out for me._

Toujours étourdie par le sommeil, et n'étant pas habituée à ressentir pleinement la douleur -et non un sentiment biaisé -, je mis du temps avant de m' apercevoir que je criais.

Un cauchemar.

Je me réveillai en sursaut.

La sueur sur mon front trahissait la violence du mauvais rêve.

Mais je refusai d'avoir peur de ca pour le moment.

Me rallongeant sur mon lit, je luttais pour me rendormir.

c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

La peur me réveilla 3O minutes plus tard, fixant longuement le plafond pendant que j'essayais de retrouver mes esprits.

j'avais été surprise de m'être endormie si vite.

Au bout du troisième échec, ce sommeil pervers qui m'échappait et revenait sans cesse, pour me quitter à nouveau quelques minute plus tard, m'exaspérait. je voulu ne plus m'endormir, pour ne pas avoir à subir ces violentes interruptions. Mais je n'y parvint pas, la fatigue, à chaque fois, me clouant au lit.

La nuit, traîtresse, ne me laissa pas plus d'une heure de répit.

Au matin, le jour découvrit ma silhouette pétrifiée, parfaitement éveillée mais refusant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Mes poumons, vides, criaient.

***

Lorsque je finis par faire confiance au jour, je me décidai à ouvrir les yeux. Doucement, craintivement.

L'obscurité avait entièrement disparu.

Une nouvelle fois, la première chose que je vis fut le regard inquiet d'Alice posé sur moi.

Le matin m'apparut violent.

Mais ce fut trop. Je me sentais fatiguée, épuisée de sans cesse prétendre, et je ne me sentis alors pas capable d'affronter son regard, ne sachant que trop pertinemment l'opinion qu'elle tirait de moi. Sans un mot, je me dirigeai précipitamment vers la salle de bain, synonyme de refuge.

_Lâche._

Je luttai pour repousser le besoin de crier.

Jamais je n'avais été confrontée à une telle situation; intérieurement, je suffoquai de générer un quelconque intérêt, injustifié, si négatif qu'il soit. Comme à mon habitude, ma réaction fut celle -rassurante, protectrice- de l'enfermement.

Plusieurs pensées, toutes déraisonnables, traversèrent mon esprit. Idéalement, je songeais à entrer en conflit avec Alice. Sans raisons bien sûr. Justement. Que faire d'autre, quand sa gentillesse m'oppressait, sa douceur me révoltait, et son amitié m' insupportait? je donnerais tout pour avoir une raison valable.

Une fois dans la douche, le bruit de l'eau, son contact évasif avec ma peau, et la chaleur émanant d'elle m'apaisèrent progressivement...

Cependant, je refusais de m'abandonner trop longuement à un sentiment si bienfaisant, sachant que plus je profitais de la douceur qu'il me procurait, plus il serait difficile d'en sortir, et plus le retour à la réalité extérieure -agressive- me serait douloureuse.

Un peu morte, j'observai mon reflet dans le miroir.

La buée semblait effacer ma silhouette encore trop juvénile.

paniquée, je nettoyai la glace avec urgence.

J'appercu finalement mon corps éreinté sur la surface encore humide.

Je m'agrippai des deux mains aux bords de l'évier, et me penchai vers le visage en face de moi. Il m'apparut austère, fermé. Par la fatigue et tellement, tellement de luttes, silencieuses, effacées par la buée. Je me dis que peut être que tout ca; - la forme des choses, le reflet qu'elles imprimaient sur un miroir -, c'était une question de choix, finalement. Peut être que j'avais choisit de ne rien choisir, pour ne pas voir mon reflet dans le miroir. On peut être que je ne n'avais simplement pas eu le choix. Mais la conclusion me sembla, pour une fois, claire.

_Mauvais choix._

Et si je devais faire un choix, aujourd'hui, ce serait de fixer ce miroir jusqu'à ce que le visage en face de moi se mette à sourire.

J'attendis longtemps, patiemment, en face du miroir.

Mais aucun sourire ne desserra les traits sévèrement fermés de mon visage.

Un peu morte, j'abandonnai et sortis de la salle de bain, encore plus frustrée qu'avant.


	11. Chapter 11 : Communication

**Chapitre 11 – Communication (Edward POV.)**

_Whenever I'm alone with you,_

_You make me feel like I am home again._

_Whenever I'm alone with you,_

_You make me feel like I am whole again._

Jamais je n'avais attendu l'arrivée du matin avec autant d'excitation et de crainte.

Je me levai et sans plus attendre, descendis d'un pas pressé les escaliers.

_Pourquoi étais-je si excité ?_

Arrivé au self, je me rendis vers la table habituelle, et je ne remarquai pas le regard vague d'Alice et ses yeux tirés.

Le petit-déjeuner me parut soudainement vide.

_Trop vide._

Elle n'était pas là.

Au bout de trois minutes de retenue, Je ne pu attendre plus longtemps. « Alice...heu, je me demandais...Bella ne descend pas? »

_un soupir. _« Non, non, elle n'a pas très faim..._ » _

« Oh. »

« Je pense qu'elle se repose. »

« Oui, je...je comprends. »

_je ne comprends pas._

Rose interrompit mon égarement.

« Ohé! Edward, tu penses à quoi? »

« A rien. » _A elle._

Avec un murmur de désapprobation, Emmet pris délibérément place à coté de moi, et se pencha vers moi;

« Alors, cullen, dis moi, toi et la nouvelle... »

Mon corps se tendit aussitôt, agressif.

« Quoi, Emmet? »

« Racontes! »

« Que veux tu que je te raconte? » répliquai-je sans le moindre amusement dans la voix.

« oh, c'est bon! je ne savais pas que le sujet était aussi sensible! Saches juste qu'on se demande tous si t'as couché ou pas avec cette fille-»

Atterré, je regardais autour de moi, et mes yeux croisèrent quatre autres paires d'yeux curieux et inquisiteurs.

_NON._

_MAIS. DE. QUOI. CES. CRETINS. SE. MELENT ?!_

« Lâches moi, Emmet, je suis pas d'humeur. »

« Aww, tu nous fais une dépression dès que ta petite protégée disparaît ? c'est mignon- »

« FERMES LA EMMET! »

« ca vaaa, du calme, je- »

« un mot de plus et je te- »

Jasper m'interrompit. « Edward. Emmet plaisantait, ca ne sert à rien de t'énerver. Et puis il est déjà l'heure, on va finir par être en retard en cours. »

immédiatement, Emmet et moi-même oubliions que nous étions à deux doigts de nous entre-tuer, et sagement, chacun de nous se rendit à ses cours respectifs.

J'étais déjà en retard. Pour la première fois.

Et pour la première fois, je remarquai la présence d'une certaine élève parmi mes camarades de classe attendant déjà tous dans le couloir .

_Bella._

Elle était là, immobile, tendue, devant ma salle de cours. _Notre_ salle de cours. _Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué pendant tout ce temps ? _L'air nonchalant, L'oeil dur et le visage froid, elle semblait impatiente de rentrer; mais se tenait, avec précaution, en retrait.

Elle m'appercu, et s'approcha de moi.

Le siège de ma personne, pressant, ne me laissai aucune issue possible. Rien d'autre que ses yeux. Additifs.

_Ma perte._

je me laissait entièrement posséder par cette simple -mais si complexe- présence qui, avant cette nuit irréelle, n'était qu'une absence, et me trouvai enfermé, sans issue possible, dans une relation exclusive que je n'ai pas choisit mais dont je ne voulais partir pour rien au monde.

La sensation fut brusque, mais inexplicablement délicate. Je sentai devenir réel ce qui avait été constamment façonné depuis notre première rencontre par mon imagination. Faute de pouvoir la voir, la sentir, _la toucher_, je la devinais, et voilà que désormais, Bella était en face moi. De sa personne, je discernais une assurance désinvolte; une hardiesse pourtant fragile, cachant une timidité et une mélancolie qui donnaient à ses paroles un détachement étrange.

« Tu as aussi cours de Littérature? »

Je sortis de mon mutisme. « O...oui. »

Et désormais, devant ses yeux profond, le changement opérait,

décisif,

irrémédiable.

J'étais amoureux.

***

L'heure qui suivit passa dans un flou constant, mais une tension paradoxale me tenait alerte et éveillé. Mes sens, vifs, aigus, hurlaient.

Mon humeur alternait sans cesse entre l'extase et le désespoir; j'étais désespéré de me trouver dans une incertitude constante, pour ne pas savoir mettre un nom sur mes sentiments et les siens. Je détestais ca plus que tout. En attendant, j'étais comme prisonnier, attiré par sa présence sans jamais pouvoir m'en libérer, rendant toute distance impossible, j'étais condamné à chercher sans cesse, sans parvenir à la moindre réponse...pourtant cette détention me rendait tellement heureux que je la subissait volontiers, aussi douloureuse soit-elle. La joie de sa présence me faisait oublier la déchirante réalité; mon imagination s'égarait parfois en conjuguant par deux. L'addition me semblait vite irréalisable et je m'en voulais terriblement d'y avoir pensé.

Seulement, sans rien pouvoir y faire, l'idée, indolente, revenait de plus en plus fréquemment harceler mon esprit.

Par moments, la proximité devenait tellement critique, presque ostentatoire, que, épuisé, dans un dernier effort, j'essayai de m'écarter d'un mal qui me faisait tant de bien.

Quand le cours se termina, le temps, qui une heure durant, dépourvu de sa logique, me tallonait, sembla arrêter sa folle course poursuite, et je sentais avec soulagement mais déception mon corps tout entier ralentir, mes membres peser, et mon esprit essoufflé se poser.

***

A midi, Bella ne revint pas manger à notre table. Je parcouris le réfectoire du regard, sans pouvoir croiser le sien. Tout dans mon corps indiquait le contraire, mais je perdis l'appétit et quittai rapidement la table. Je n'entendis pas les réflexions de mes amis. Une fois dans ma chambre, j'identifiai enfin ce qui me tourmentait depuis la nuit dernière.

_La culpabilité._

Évidente, douloureuse, je l'avais tant bien que mal rejetée.

Mais tout était de ma faute.

Aussitôt, je compris le sens des paroles de mon père.

Et je me remémorai ses conseils.

J'allais rester éloigné de Bella.

***

A la fin de la journée, je me sentis vidé. Étrangement, ces derniers jours, ces dernières heures, me paraissaient épuisants et éprouvants. En pénétrant dans ma chambre, je m'appretais à m'affaler sur mon lit, quand je m'appercu qu'il était déjà occupé.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici?_ m'esclamai-je, stupéfait.

« Alice. » déclarai-je simplement, en espérant placer dans mon ton suffisamment d'irritation pour communiquer à ma soeur tout le bien que je pensais de sa présence.

_PAS. BIENVENUE._

« Ok ok, du calme, je sais que je suis en territoire inhospitalier, mais je viens en paix, Edward. »

« Que veux-tu ? » lui lancais-je sèchement.

« C'est à propos de Bella... »

Aussitôt, elle retenu tout mon attention.

« Que se passe-t'il ? Ca ne va pas ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Rien de grave? »

« Non non, tout va bien Edward, calme toi! »

_'calme toi?' mais je suis parfaitement calme._

« Qu'y a t'il alors ? »_ impossible de contrôler l'affolement dans ma voix._

« C'est juste que j'ai remarqué...quelques détails...inquiétants. »

« Des détails inquiétants ? Comme quoi? Développe ! »

« Rien...enfin si, je...je suis préoccupée Edward. Cette fille...son comportement m'inquiète. Je viens de faire sa connaissance je sais, mais...Je crois...je crois qu'elle a des soucis... »

« Quels genres de soucis ? » _des réponses._

« je n'en sais rien! Ecoutes, Edward, j'ai repensé à ce que tu m'avait dis le soir ou tu l'as ramenée, et c'est juste que...je ne sais pas...tu as raison, il y a quelque chose d' anormal. Et puis, il y a des signes... »

« Des signes ? »

« Oui, ces cauchemars à répétition...Et puis, tu l'as bien vu aussi; elle est tout le temps ailleurs, ne répond pas aux questions, et surtout, ne parle presque pas! »

Bien sur que j'avais remarqué.

Je ne voyais que ca. Un jour en sa présence – ou plutôt son absence- et ma maîtrise avait disparu.

Bella paraissait torturée en permanence. Seulement, son mal-être intérieur semblait être de plus en plus difficile à dissimuler. Plus ses défenses se brisaient, plus mon assurance s'écroulaient, et au fond de moi, un sentiment de manque, d'incompréhension, m'envahissait.

N'en pouvant plus de ne pas comprendre, je décidais d'aller lui parler.

***

_Sometimes in the morning, I am petrified and can't move_

_Awake, but cannot open my eyes_

_And the weight is crashing down on my lungs_

_I know I can't breathe_

_And hope someone will save me this time_

En entrant dans la chambre, je vis Bella assise sur son lit, le regard vide.

Elle semblait ailleurs.

J'avais remarqué ca à de nombreuses reprises, mais jamais aussi profondément. _Jamais si longtemps._

« Bella? »

Constatant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, je m'agenouillai en face d'elle.

« Bella... »

_Pas de réponse._

Le regard absent.

Un gémissement.

Le corps éberlué, violenté par la tristesse, se crispant.

Comme une évidence.

« Bella...tu...tu as mal ? »

Toujours aucun son, si ce n'est le murmur de ma voix insistante:

« Ne dis rien si tu veux, mais je...on s'inquiète pour toi »

« Bella, ne m'ignore pas s'il te plait, regarde moi. »

« Bella! »

Elle tourna la tête pour éviter mon regard, ferma les yeux, devenus humides, et prononca quelques mots, presque inaudibles:

« J'ai mal... »

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers moi et elle me regarda, un tout petit peu à côté, avec ce léger décalage qui sépare les vivants des moins vivants. Je me senti enveloppé de son regard impuissant.

« Bella... »

« Edward...reste là... »

Ses mots inespérés m'attendrissèrent l'espace d'un instant, avant me laisser bouleversé par le désespoir présent dans ses yeux.

Je ne pu retenir mes larmes.

Je ne pu pas non plus m'empêcher de la serrer fort, _fort_, dans mes bras.

Je ne sais pas si les paroles que je lui chuchotais parvinrent à la réconforter, mais je remarquais que les pleurs diminuaient progressivement; je ne sais pas non plus si ces mots n'étaient pas autant destinés à la réconforter qu'à me convaincre moi-même.

« chhhuut...ca va aller...ca va aller... »

Derrière l'impression d'indifférence qui semblait semblait émaner d'elle,

Bella grouillait de pulsions morbides.

Je ne me faisait pas d'illusions, la fille en face de moi était déjà absente, le monde autour d'elle, elle le voyait à peine. Eux non plus ne la voyait pas. J'étais révolté à l'idée que tout ce monde puisse vivre sans elle.

Les pleurs redoublèrent soudainement.

_A quoi bon essayer de sécher ses larmes?_

Il y en avait trop.


	12. Chapter 12 : You're so tragic

**Chapitre 12 – You're so tragic**

_Now the strangers have caught on and they're riding in the backseat_

_The river's gonna wash all, yeah the river it spoke to me_

_It told me i'm small and I swallowed it down_

_If I make it at all, I'll make you want me, hey, hey_

_***  
_

_Jeudi soir ?_

Je ne savais pas que le jeudi était un jour de sortie.

Mais Alice m'assura que c'était un jour pratique, plus calme qu'en fin de semaine. Il y avait aussi cette soirée, dans un bar de la ville. Elle ne semblait pas pouvoir attendre le week-end, et son ton suppliant ne mis pas longtemps à me convaincre.

Je me doutais pourtant que ses attentions n'étaient pas si innocentes, et n'avaient d'autre but que de me divertir.

Bien que j'appréciais le temps passé avec Alice, à laquelle il était difficile de ne pas s'attacher, les jours passés à l'université devenaient vite éprouvants, du moins sans le secours d'un trajet de 2h en voiture... Les nuits aussi étaient longues, et mon sommeil toujours aussi instable. J'adhérai donc à l'idée d'une « soirée entre filles », selon les termes d'Alice.

***

Alors que la soirée arrivait à sa fin, je constatais que j'avais en effet passé un agréable moment.

Je me sentais détendue, relaxée, l'alcool ayant aidé. Les conversations s'étaient centrées sur tout et rien, des sujets légers, des anecdotes.

Je laissais surtout parler Alice.

Je ris beaucoup. Je bu beaucoup aussi. Peut-être trop.

***

Une heure et quelques boissons de trop plus tard, Je ne vis pas Edward débarquer, furieux, au bar, l'alcool avait déjà tourmenté mes sens.

Son ton fut brusque, urgent, presque violent.

« Bella, ca va aller ? Alice! Tu es totalement irresponsable! Je la ramène- »

La conversation animée qui suivit, entre Alice et son frère, m'échappa totalement.

Je baissai les yeux sur mon verre, dont je vidai le contenu un peu trop rapidement.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes à tousser sans pouvoir m'arrêter, je commencai à peine à respirer.

Ou plutôt...à vomir.

A la stupéfaction générale, y compris la mienne, je me pliais en deux pour rejeter tout ce que j'avais pu boire et manger (surtout boire) au cours de la soirée.

« Bellaaaaaa! » cria Alice, dégoûtée, et visiblement atteinte par l'ivresse elle aussi.

Je me mis à sourire niaisement, sans doute fière de mon peu de maîtrise. L'alcool rendais ma tête lourde, _presque trop_.

J'étais presque au sol quand je sentis quelqu'un à mes cotés me soulever, me soutenir le dos, et pencher mon corps assommé vers l'avant pour m'aider à tousser.

Au bout d'un moment, quand ma gorge devint sèche et âpre et que je me mis à régurgiter du sang, je compris que j'avais finit.

Mon corps était si lourd, mais me paraissait tellement vide...

Je ne savais pas si j'étais vraiment présente. Mais je le sentis, tout proche, à mes cotés.

Il est là.

_c'est insensé._

Je frissonne. Il le sent. Il sent peut-être qu'il devrait me serrer contre lui. Ou peut-être pense-il qu'il devrait au contraire lâcher ma main, qu'il tient si fort depuis un moment ?

Peut-être pas. Peut-être qu'on pourrait rester là, tous les deux, puisque c'est si facile?...Il ferme les yeux. C'était faible, mais je crois qu'il l'a entendu. Le gémissement que j'ai laissé échapper.

Sa voix chaude m'étourdit rapidement.

« ...tu as mal, Bella ? »

je sens quelque chose.

Une espèce de chaleur dans la tête.

« je n'en peux plus, je n'en peux plus, je veux que tout s'arrête »

Soudainement, sans raison, je pensai à la mort. Le mot, abrupte, repoussant, me fit trembler.

Je crois que n'avais pas réellement envie de disparaître.

juste..l'envie de le dire, rendre concret ce sentiment menacent; l'expulser.

Je ferme les yeux. Je crois que lui aussi. Autour de nous, les gens s'agittent. Je ne les vois pas.

Je me redresse, groggy.

je réfléchis à la question qu'il me posait. Non, objectivement, je n'avais pas tellement mal. Sur le coup, j'avais ressentis une vague de chaleur étouffante dans la gorge. Elle était vite passée.

D'ailleurs, c'est ce que je vais lui répondre, la pleine vérité.

_Peut-être..._

Peut-être que je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir lui donner cette réponse.

Ce mensonge.

Après tout, je pourrais aussi ne rien dire.

Je lâche sa main.

« Edward... » je chuchote. Il m'entends parfaitement; il est près, tout près...

« Bella... »

« J'ai mal.»

***

La fatigue et mon corps devenaient de plus en plus inconciliables.

En sortant du bar, l'air franchît soudainement, si bien que des couleurs franches me parvinrent, mais en un coup de vent, tout devient à nouveau blême, inhospitalier, dissimulé derrière le noir de la nuit.

Cette fois-ci en revanche, elle ne pu m'empêcher d'être engourdie de toute la fraîcheur d'un sentiment,

nouveau,

intriguant;

l'amour.

* * *

**Note : **Bon les amis -_- ', voilà ou j'en suis après trois jours d'écriture, 12 chapitres très inegaux.

Je ne savais pas vers quoi je me rendais au début, mais vous remarquerez que, - outre le fait qu'il y ait des fautes d'orthographe partout et des lyrics douteux- le scenario est brouillon, l'intrigue casi inexistante. L'ensemble est vite devenu intemporel, en quelque sorte. Quand aux sentiments, ils n'ont pas de nom, la parole est suggerée, intimidante, très rarement rassurante. Mais j'espère sincerement que vous vous y retrouvez quand même.

Je fais une pause parce que, hum, je vais quand même devoir bosser un peu pour l'école. xD

à bientôt? (dans 10 ans.), 'ché pas. YES WE CAN. T__T

ps: oui, j'ai conscience que mon écriture est lourde et chiante. XD Mais il devrait y avoir plus de dialogues, d'intrigue et d'humour dans la deuxieme partie.

ou pas.

nyaaaaaaaaaaa.


	13. Chapter 13 : If I Ever Get Home

**Note** : Je voudrais vous remercier pour les reviewssss, ca me fait très plaisir, sincèrement, et puis ca me donne envie de continuer, même si c'est poussif :), ah et hum je viens de capter qu'on pouvait y repondre (pardon pardon). Je voudrais aussi adresser mes condoléances à mon avenir scolaire, qui vient de périr, avec mes partiels, dans d'atroces souffrances, sacrifié (glorieusement) en l'honneur de cette humble fic. Ohmondieu. xD

_« [...]l'impression générale que je souhaite créer est celle d'une portière soudainement arrachée à une vie en plein vol, et de la ruée noire et rugissante du temps, bourrasque cinglante qui noie le cri du sinistré solitaire. »_

_(Vladimir Nabokov, __Lolita__.)_

*******

**Chapitre 13 – If I Ever Get Home**

_At night it's eating up your head  
backed against a wall  
Got you in a tight place  
though you're not alone at all_

A l'air libre, le vent frais et dérangeant n' apaisa pas l'ivresse des formes et des couleurs.

_L'ivresse de lui._

Ma bouche pris la parole sans me demander mon avis.

« Lâches moi,»

Sa voix resta douce, calme.

_Inflexible._

« Tu es fatiguée Bella, ca va aller, reposes toi. » La sévérité de ses propos me surpris, mais mon esprit n'enregistra pas sa réponse. La seule chose que j'intégrai fut ma frustration face a ces mouvements refusants de m'appartenir, mon corps assisté, et ces pieds inutiles, refusant de me guider convenablement là ou je voulais aller. Je n'avais bien sûr pas la moindre idée d'un quelconque endroit ou je voudrais aller, mais l'irritation s'intensifia, infondée.

« Lâches-moi Edwaaard, je peux marcher,» mes poings inefficaces tentèrent d'effacer la proximité, de repousser l'attrait. Sans succès.

« Heu..., » Il laissa échapper un bref soupir d'amusement face à mes pas hésitants, « non honnêtement je ne crois pas- »

Je titubai.

« Si. »

Il insista. « Non. »

« Si! » criai-je, irritée.

« Très mature, Bella. » souffla-t-il, entre peine et amusement.

Vexée, je me mis à parler rapidement, de mots pressés, de phrases courtes, sans logique, sans but. Pour rien. « S...si, l'autre fois j'ai marché. Hier même, hier. J'ai marché. Je marche, quand il fait jour. Pas la nuit parce qu'il fait froid. mais j'ai souvent marché, le jour. Et je roule aussi. Je veux rentrer à la maison. Le froid m'énerve. J'ai pas envie de dormir je crois, pas besoin, j'ai besoin de..., je veux un verre, c'est encore loin ? Je- »

Le flux de paroles s'arrêta. Je feignis d'ignorer le fait que mes membres fatigués en étaient la raison.

L'humidité sur mes vêtements suggéra vaguement à mon esprit que la pluie tombait désormais du ciel violemment assombrit; les gouttes fines, délicates, comme conscientes de leur impacts, ne me gênèrent pas. je les resentis à peine.

Je pensai un instant au moment ou je me réveillerai. En sentant mon corps vide et froid, assommé, dissimulant pour une fois sa violence inherante, je fus heureuse de sentir la fatigue m'assurer un sommeil profond dans peu de temps. A cette perspective, mon visage s'éclaircit et l'alcool apaisa, l'espace d'un instant, la sévérité de mes traits. Je sentis alors le regard d'Edward perdre toute sa sinistre assurance.

Puis, trop rapidement, il sortit de sa stupeur.

« Bella, tu trembles, »

j'haussai les épaules.

Il me tendis son manteau.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, la voiture n'est pas garée loin » L'affolement, bien que dissimulé derrière sa voix, ne m'échappa pas. Je fus troublée par cet eccart de comportement, court mais sensible, involontairement créé. Il pressa l'allure. Pour contrer le froid, mes tremblements - sa panique - il me serra contre lui. Son corps me parut glacé mais inexplicablement réconfortant; je supposai alors que la froideur du mien affectait mes sens.

Nous nous remîmes en route. Ou plutôt,_ il_ me remis en route; Edward soutenu de nouveau mon corps et me mena à la voiture, doucement, n'osant pas me porter; n'osant pas non plus me laisser marcher seule, ce qui me serait de toute façon probablement impossible, considérant la distanciation maladroite qui semblait opérer entre mon corps et mon esprit. Une porte s'ouvrit. Edward m'allonga sur la banquette arrière, sans dire un mot, puis ses mains me quittèrent, doucement, avec un certaine hésitation, hasardeuse; je n'en saisis pas la raison.

En un rien de temps le moteur démarra.

Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard, dans la confusion, que je ressentis un manque.

Je m'efforcai de rester éveillée. Ma mémoire, fragmentaire, tenta de naviguer parmi les évènements de la soirée, mais rien ne me réapparut clairement.

Seul le goût de l'alcool fut assez fort pour m'encercler.

_Rester éveillée._

A mi-chemin, les brûlures d'estomac de plus en plus conséquentes rendirent la tache plus facile.

Edward se retournait régulièrement vers moi, parfois trop brusquement, le reproche dans les yeux. je n'y prêtais pas attention, trop occupée à regarder la vitesse déformer le paysage à mesure que la route défilait. Le trajet fut particulièrement rapide. Edward roulait vite, très vite. Bientôt, je distinguai les bâtiments rouge sang de la résidence universitaire. Edward se gara à l'entrée. Un des ses sourires énigmatiques accompagna son déplacement du siège avant à ma place.

« Bella ? On est arrivé, »

Par imprudence, je souris.

Son humeur m'interdit immédiatement d'autres maladresses, et le visage fermé qui m'observait attentivement m'invita à sortir de la voiture. Je ne sais pas si la la force me le permit. Ses mouvements dépassèrent ma compréhension, et je sentis vaguement mon corps être soutenu par le sien. Comme o_pposé._

_S_es propos aussi s'opposèrent à mes pensées.

« Il va falloir que tu essaie de dormir, Bella. »

_Non._

Il me conduit jusqu'à ma chambre. _Tellement prévisible_. Je fus prise d'amertume. Le sommeil dans la peau, je me retins à ses gestes comme on se raccroche au temps, sentant qu'il allait bientôt disparaître, et nous manquer, nous manquer terriblement. Je restai muette, et la panique se glissa en moi, degenerant en cauchemar à mesure que j'anticipais le moment ou la rupture opérerai. Ou je serais à nouveau seule. Le temps se montra excessivement enthousiaste à l'idée de me trahir une fois de plus; tout allait trop vite. Bien trop vite. Edward ouvrit la porte de ma chambre. Réalisant soudainement que son escorte arrivait à sa fin, je m'affolai. Je sentis comme un incendie, instantané, pressant, se déclarer en moi. Puis, plus rien; quelques secondes douloureuses et, à l'intérieur, l'hémorragie de ma personne.

Mon esprit devint brouillon, furieux; mes gestes presque désespérés, et ma colère s'employa à guider tout mon corps vers la seule issue possible et envisageable; _la fuite_.

Ses bras m'encerclèrent aussitôt.

Je ne repoussai pas son emprise croissante, contradictoire.

Les larmes tombèrent de mes yeux. Il me serra plus fort encore. Et encore. Plus il me serrait, plus les pleurs redoublaient. Par une accumulation de choses trop impossible à gérer, les traces de chagrin glissèrent sur mon visage, d'un tracé instable que la colère emprunta aussi. Je fu bientôt vide, vide de colère, vide de force, vide de tout. Sauf de lui. Sa force se mela à moi, sans complexes, et je m'aggripai à son corps en retour. Ses paroles me plongèrent profondément dans sa présence. Imprégnée de lui, j'oubliai le motif du combat, et son issue désormais irrémédiable. _Ma défaite. _Une grimace de douleur passa sur mon visage humide, je la cachai en plongeant ma tête contre sa poitrine. Puis, doucement, je me laissai perdre.

« Il ne faut pas t'énerver comme ca, Bella... » je crus déceler dans sa voix une note menaçante, presque hystérique;

une si belle voix...

_Quel gâchis._

« ...tu...tu veux quelque chose ? » articula Edward, baissant la tête, sans doute conscient de son égarement.

Je m'agrippai seulement à son t-shirt, rendu humide par mes larmes.

Il me porta jusqu'au lit, et m'y allongea.

Puis, j'entendis le son de sa voix et, tout autour, comme du velours.

« Bella, il faut que tu dormes maintenant. »

_Non._

Mes yeux, obstinés, restèrent volontairement ouverts.

« ...peux pas. » bredouillai-je.

« Bien sur que si. N'y penses pas, fermes les yeux. »

Défiante, Je refusai toujours de fermer mes paupières et, à mon étrange satisfaction, il resta.

Les secondes passèrent, puis les minutes.

_Et il resta._

J'observais en silence sa présence, presque incongrue, faisant disparaître encore un peu plus une distance convenue. Malgré ma position allongée, mon corps se sentit en déséquilibre, et il m'apparut que la chute, pressante, me guettait. Mes yeux luttèrent pour repousser la défaite, le propre de mon action consistant à aller plus loin, toujours plus loin, et ainsi gagner quelques dérisoires secondes de plus contre la nuit. La profusion des formes et leur proximité me déstabilisa, et je m'oubliai progressivement. L'acuité de son regard acheva d'éliminer les futilités de ma personne, et je fus bientôt totalement absorbée dans une observation silencieuse, qui me mit mal à l'aise. Lui aussi. De son regard, je discernais une tristesse, tamisée, à peine perceptible, enveloppée dans une délicatesse plus imposante, presque envahissante. Je pensai naïvement pouvoir y échapper. Mais je ne quittai pas le bleu qui m'observait. Ses yeux, comme précédemment dans la voiture, me parurent tour à tour menaçants et protecteurs, si bien que mes paroles retenues resurgirent, et les mots _s'enfuirent_ de mon silence.

« Tu es en colère ? »

Sa voix parut suppliante « Ce n'est rien, je veux juste que tu dormes Bella, » ses yeux s'attristèrent, « s'il te plaît... »

Son regard ne me quitta pas -sans doute attendait-il que j'abandonne.

_Pour pouvoir enfin partir._

Bien sur. Je savais trop bien -que dis-je: j'avais la certitude absolue – que je ne lui étais rien. Rien du tout. Tout simplement parce que ce que j'éprouvais pour lui me sembla bien trop fort, trop prenant, même cette simple pensée me dépassa; comment pouvais-je imaginer un jour pouvoir jouir d'un sentiment réciproque ?

Je m'endormis, troublée et incrédule, avec la trace de quelque chose d'émouvant, d'insouciant.

_Un espoir._

***

Mon sommeil fut studieux. Ce sentiment, et une multitude d'autres trahisons à l'encontre de mon esprit rationnel, s'étaient présentés à moi. Je les avais examinés dans l'obscurité de mes pensées, dans la lumière de ma passion. Avec un détachement lucide , j'envisageais d'attendre que ces abus passent.

Mais, la nuit durant, jusqu'au matin, mes pensées ne furent pas tranquilles, et l'arrivée du jour n'éclipsa pas mes absurdes espérances.

Sur mon bureau, je découvris une lettre.

L'écriture, délicate et élégante, m'invita à la curiosité.

_Bella,_

_J'espère que tu te sens mieux. _

_Il y a des Efferalgants sur la table de nuit._

_D'autre part, j'ai remarqué que tu ne portais jamais de manteau, tu devrais penser à aller en acheter un. Je ne voudrais pas que tu tombe malade._

_J'ai prévenu les professeurs de ton absence en cours aujourd'hui._

_Repose toi bien._

_Edward._

_ps : ne laisse pas Alice choisir le manteau pour toi..._

je reposai la lettre , gémissant entre mes dents serrées. A une ou deux reprises, mes mains froissèrent inconsciemment le papier.

je me rendormis.

***

Mon corps lourd se leva à nouveau en fin de matinée. Je me réveillai sans avoir conscience de mes actions, ou de mon inaction, de la veille.

C'était un sentiment particulièrement agréable que de ne pas se préoccuper de ces faits censés dépendre entièrement de moi – la Responsabilité, une idée inventée par une masse de gens, tous responsables.

Il est admis que, de notre levé à notre couché, le fait d'être nous appartient.

Tout ca m'était complètement égal.

Je n'_étais_ pas.

Car elle n'était pas.

Aucune preuve de vie ne m'appartenait, par conséquent si je devais être faite de quelque chose, il s'agirait seulement de constituants neutres, aseptisés. Et de ces choses qui m'échappent ou me fuient. Dans cette existence, je ne voulais rien de plus. Et, parce que j'ignorais la possibilité du désir, je n'avais aucun désir.

Mais comment pouvais-je imaginer que mon état changerait un jour, et que je me trouverai soudainement, en ce froid matin de Novembre, en train de redéfinir l_'intégralité de ma personne _?

L'absence de réponses n'était pas plus choquante que la présence de questions.

Ces dernières torturaient l'ensemble de ma fragile structure. Vives, percutantes, elles se heurtaient à mon esprit confus et se bousculaient dans mes pensées. Sans réponses, mon corps hyperémotif ne pouvait que constater.

Le manque que je ressentais se distinguait sensiblement de ces autres absences plus profondes, présentes depuis si longtemps: celui-ci était nouveau, et plus intriguant. Vivifiant, au sens premier, en cela qu'il m'offrait des morceaux de vie. Il ne me semblait pas entièrement malsain et, surtout, nourrissait un sentiment plus stimulant: _le Désir_. Il serait faux de dire que j'ignorais tout du désir; à défaut de connaître le sentiment, je connaissait _l'idée_ de désir. Dans les livres, dans l'intellect, parfois comme une projection.

L'excitation montait en moi à mesure que je découvrais maladroitement ces perspectives jusqu'ici inconnues s'ouvrant à mon esprit. Je me fichai de l'angle presque pathologique que prenait mon imagination, l'important restait que_ j'étais_ en train d'imaginer, et que par ce simple fait j'apportais la preuve, concrète, irréfutable, de mon existence.

Peut importe si je me sentais constamment plus morte que vivante; peut importe si j'existais uniquement à travers _lui._

J'existais.

Le sentiment était encore collé à mon esprit et à mon corps lorsque Alice pénetra dans la chambre.

***

« Salut, je peux entrer ? »

« Bien sûr Alice, c'est aussi ta chambre. »

« Oui...Hum, comment te sens tu ? »

« ...Un peu fatiguée, je n'aurais pas du boire autant hier soir... »

« Je suis aussi épuisée, j'ai mis longtemps avant d'émerger. »

« Ah... »

« A ce propos,» repris Alice en baissant la tête « je suis vraiment désolée- »

« Quoi? Mais pourquoi ? »

Il y eu un silence. « Tu te rappelles de la nuit dernière ? »

Je soupirai. « Presque pas...sauf certaines choses. » Mes rares souvenirs me parurent soudainement terriblement profonds et personnels.

Elle m'adressa un petit sourire gêné. « Moi non plus je ne me souviens de rien, » Elle hésita; « c'est juste que...je n'ai pas l'habitude de boire autant, je voulais juste qu'on s'amuse-»

« Mais je t'assure que tout le monde a bu, Rosalie aussi, tu n'as pas à t'exc- »

«Non. J'essaie de te dire que je n'ai habituellement pas besoin de boire pour m'amuser. »

« Oh- » l'incompréhension se lut sur mon visage;

« je voulais juste qu'on s'amuse _ensemble_, Bella. »

« Je- »

« C'était une idée stupide. C'est pourquoi je m'excuse, »

« Sincèrement, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi... » Étrangement, sa persistance réveilla une colère en moi.

Mais Alice continua. « Bella. Je...je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été très présente ces derniers temps, »

Son empathie me dégoutta; je l'interrompis « C'est bon Alice, vraiment...» ma voix sembla presque exaspérée.

« Mais... »

Ma sympathie s'égara alors définitivement. « Ecoutes, on en reparlera, et tu pourra t'excuser à nouveau demain si tu veux, même encore après demain, et les jours suivants puisque tu y tiens tant... »lancai-je amèrement.

« Bella... »

« Non mais sérieusement. Pourquoi es-tu comme ca avec moi ? »

« Comment? »

« Comme _ca_, tu sais bien. On a passé une super soirée ensemble, et on a tous fait une connerie en buvant trop, ce n'est la faute à personne. »

« Tu...tu penses? »

« Bien sur. »

« Mais...pourtant, Edward m'a dis que tu- »

Ma voix devint vulnérable.

« Il t'a parlé ? »

Elle roula les yeux.« Crié Bella, pas parlé. Nuance. »

_QUOI?_

« Oui, peut importe, excuse moi. Je n'aurais pas du t'inciter à boire... »

« Bien sûr que si. Enfin, non. Mais tu n'as rien fait de mal...Alice, je bois si je veux! »

« Bien sûr. » dit-elle simplement, l'évidence du doute déjà acquise.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien, je pense juste que...on devrait préférer une discussion à une boisson, c'est tout.»

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit? »

« Quoi? »

« Edward. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a raconté? »

Elle se déroba. « Rien. Tu avais trop bu, voilà tout. Comme moi. Exactement ce que je te disais, c'est idiot. »

La colère pris définitivement le dessus. Je me _criai _dessus pour avoir privilégié les regrets _imbeciles_ aux remords, plus matures, conscients. Je regrettais de m'être agrippée de toute mes forces à ce corps et l'avoir serré fort, beaucoup trop fort. Je me haïssais pour avoir mouillé ce t-shirt, y avoir laissé des plis, trop nombreux, et les larmes de mes yeux, beaucoup trop impatientes, et puis ma stupide, _stupide _odeur de tristesse, autant de traces indélébiles tant sur le corps que sur l'esprit. Alors oui, _évidement_. Evidement,iI ne pouvait pas oublier les restes de mon drame. _Mes restes_ le lui rappelleraient en permanence. _idiote_. C'est étrange. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas rester invisible, comme avant ?

Ma présence me parut alors critique. Presque trop encombrante. Terriblement honteuse.

Pour m'effacer, je me tus.


	14. Chapter 14&14bis : Their Aim's Not Pure

**Chapitre 14 – Their Aim's Not Pure.**

_I like to watch the way the wind blows  
What does it know that I don't yet  
Ooh, oh, look so pretty now  
You're just so sweet  
Let's see how far you can get  
See just how far you can get_

Alice marchait devant moi d'un pas pressé. Contrairement à elle, je n'entendais rien de vital en moi, presque rien dont j'avais besoin. Peut être un vide, mais bien trop habituel pour me préoccuper. Il me sembla donc que je n'avais pas faim. Presque pas.

« Mon dieu Bella, dépêches-toi! »

« C'est bon, la nourriture ne va pas disparaître. »

« Ouai c'est ca, et dans peu de temps c'est mon estomac qui va disparaître, absorbé par mes autres organes. »

Je saisis mon plateau dans un éclat de rire, et à peine eu-je fait quelques pas, que je découvrai avec stupéfaction qu'il était déjà presque remplit.

Je me retournai et c'est un Emmett triomphant qui se tenait juste derrière moi.

« Pitiéeeee, les cuistos deviennent suspects, je dois équilibrer mes repas, '5 fruits et légumes par jour, blablablaaa', enfin toutes ces conneries quoi. Alors j'équilibre, le temps de passer devant eux, grâce à ton aide généreuse. Oh Bella que ferais-je sans toi.» Sa voix suppliante s'accompagna de gestes désespérés et d'une exagération remarquablement mal interprétée.

« Mouai. » Ironie à part, l'arrangement me convenu, plus de place pour son repas, moins de place pour le mien, qui resterait de toute façon probablement intact.

Arrivé à la table habituelle, Emmett se « dévoua » pour me décharger de mon plateau encombré. Sa bouche mima un 'merci'.

Une fois mon plateau débarrassé du repas anti-diététique d'Emmett, il restait une pomme.

Alice fronca les sourcils.

Je lui renvoyai un regard faussement confiant et lui épargnai une remarque désagréable en intervenant. « je n'ai pas faim. »

« Très biennn, comme tu veux, ne t'étonne pas si- »

« Oui je sais Alice, mon estomac est déjà en train d'agoniser. Enfoiré de poumon gauche... »

Elle pouffa dans son assiette.

Mais une autre voix, visiblement moins amusée, mais profondément douce, se fit entendre gravement.

« Tu devrais manger. »

_Edward._

Avec un peu de mélancolie, je regrettais instantanément le son de sa voix.

Je me tournai vers lui, mais il ne prononca plus un mot.

_je voulais juste entendre sa voix._

Mon esprit s'égara alors en énumérant les conséquences d'un sinistre pari avec moi-même.

_S'il ne parle pas, je ne dors plus. _

_S'il ne parle pas, je ne mange plus. _

_Et ainsi de suite._

Soudainement, cette envie dérisoire, aux atours presque morbides, dégénéra en caprice. Je fus secouée d'affects enfantins, et l'envie de pleurer me pris.

***

**Chapitre 14 bis - You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison. (**_**Edward POV)**_

_I want to hold the hand inside you  
I want to take a breath that's true  
I look to you and I see nothing  
I look to you to see the truth_

Mes lèvres crispées articulèrent. « Tu devrais manger. »

Puis, pour la énième fois, mes promesses volèrent en éclat, et je me laissai captivé par le mystère de sa présence.

Elle me répondis par un silence méditatif et se perdit dans ses pensées, paraissant tiraillée entre l'abandon et l'obstination.

Cette observation me combla et m'effraya à la fois.

Une sorte de sévérité dramatique émanait d'elle, elle semblait parfaitement consciente de certaines choses et les acceptait, comme si sa vie était une tragédie depuis sa naissance et qu'elle avait apris,_ toute seule_, à ne plus se faire d'illusions, se contentant de vivre à travers les actes, comme pour soulager les spectateurs en leur épargnant le poids d'un destin d'ores et déjà condamné. Je détestais devoir me contenter d'observer la pièce, et l'instabilité de Bella et son désir de mort m'étaient_ insupportables_ à observer. La voir marcher au rythme de son propre drame me mettait hors de moi et -spectacle morbide- ne suscitait chez moi aucun engouement, mais au contraire une profonde inquiétude.

Comme pour confirmer sa vulnérabilité, Bella se rembrunit et rentra sa tête dans ses épaules. En un instant, elle sembla sur le point de fondre en larmes. Son hypersensibilité me surpris, et je ressentis naïvement le besoin et l'envie d'être en permanence à ses cotés, de peur qu'elle ne tombe et se brise. Qu'elle se blottisse à nouveau contre moi, et prenne appuis sur mon corps.

Sans autre alternative, je la regardai attentivement, ne parvenant à capter que des bouts d'une personne déstructurée. Je remarquai son corps innocent subitement traversé de frissons, annonçant un rupture imminente.

Les sanglots enfantins qui suivirent me déchirèrent le coeur.

Mon corps criai avec ma voix, pris d'une envie de vomir. « Bella! »

Je fus surpris de voir s'illuminer son visage. Elle se redressa pudiquement, comme si elle venait de comprendre une équation inconnue de tous, quelque chose de fondamental, ou qu'elle étudiait la moralité des choses.

Malgré toute l'intensité de sa personne, cette ambivalence m'obsédait et me _dégoûtait_ à la fois, de même qu'elle me détruisait autant qu'elle me façonnait : Bella était fascinante de contradictions, mais la qualité âprement vicieuse de ces dernières m'offrait une vue terriblement étouffante sur son être.

L'énergie de sa tristesse, ou la peur de ma lâcheté, rendirent mon silence insupportable.

« Attends, je vais te chercher un repas. »

« J'ai un repas. »

« C'est une pomme, Bella. » je me levai en emportant son plateau, sans lui laisser le temps de protester.

A mon retour, le visage de mes amis traduisait leur curiosité.

Celui de Bella laissait apercevoir une furieuse irritation.

Mon corps me serra plus fortement. Je n'y prêtais pas attention.

« Tiens, » Bella repoussa immédiatement le plateau que je lui déposais.

Et je constatai avec stupéfaction qu'elle réagissait en boudant.

Je replacai le plateau en face d'elle, et affichai un sourire forcé,« Bon appétit, Bella. »

Lassée, elle se contenta de tourner la tête.

« Tu ne compte pas y toucher, c'est ca ? C'est- » Je fus interrompu par Rosalie.

« Heu..Edward, on va aller en cours nous, à tout à l'heure... » Ils quittèrent la table aussitôt.

Bella sauta sur l'occasion.

« Oui, moi aussi, j'ai cours. »

« Non. » répliquai-je.

« pardon ? »

« Tu es dispensée pour la journée, Bella. »

Son visage se décomposa et devint agressif. Puis, ses trais s'apaisèrent au souvenir de quelque chose.

« Ah. La lettre. »

« Oui. »

« Hum. »

« Je...je vais t'accompagner. »

« Quoi ? Où ? »

« Acheter le manteau. »

Je m'appercu ensuite qu'Alice était restée à la table.

Elle s'interposa et m'emmena à l'écart avec urgence.

« Edward, Bella est mon amie. »

Sa voix trop agressive provoqua une réponse sèche de ma part.

« Et...tu as peur que je te la vole, c'est ca ? »

Elle appuya son propos. « Tu sais très bien de quoi j'ai peur. »

« Alice...je vais acheter un manteau; un _manteau_, pas Bella. »

« Ce n'est pas- »

Je la coupai. « Je ne crois pas que tu sois en mesure de me donner des conseils. »

« Je... » elle sembla offensée, « tu sais pertinemment que je ne ferais pas de mal à Bella. »

« Oui, c'est d'ailleurs pour ca que tu la fais boire jusqu'à ce qu'elle en soit malade. » Je regrettai instantanément ma réflexion. Alice haussa le ton.

« Tu crois être un modèle de vertu? »

je ne répondis pas à sa provocation, mais elle ne se calma pas. Au contraire.

« Hein Edward ? C'est ce que tu crois ? Tu te prends pour quoi au juste ? son protecteur? Son maître ? c'est quoi le but? »

« Il n'y a pas de but. »

« Vraiment ? Oh, il doit sûrement y avoir un but; tu veux quoi ? La guérir pour mieux la détruire? »

« Tais toi. »

« Tu oublie vite certaines choses, Edward. »

« Je connais Bella. » _Faux._

« Ah bon ? On ne dirait pas, si tu la connaissais tu te rendrais compte qu'elle n'est pas prête de t'écouter. Ni toi, ni moi, ni personne d'autre. C'est un jeu ? »

« Ce n'est pas un jeux. »

« Attention, parce que celui là est plus dangereux que les autres- »

« Ce n'est pas un jeu, Alice. »

« Oh, et c'était quoi les autres fois alors? Dis moi.»

« Je..je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. »

« Mais c'est ce qui va arriver Edward ! »

« Je suis déjà foutu, et alors ? Si je trouve quelque chose à cette fille, en quoi ca te concerne? »

« Je te l'ai dit, Bella est mon amie. »

« Moi aussi. »

Sans un mot de plus, je rejoignai Bella, toujours assise à la table.

***

« Tu n'as toujours pas mangé. » constatai-je, non surpris.

« Je suis désolée. »

La peine présente sur son visage me traversa. Son attitude me laissa sans voix, et je rageai de n'assister que passivement au conflit intérieur qui semblait la tourmenter.

« Je ne veux pas de manteau. »

« Ton repas va être froid. »

« Vas en cours, Edward. »

« Je suis dispensé. »

« A quel motif? »

« Aucun, il est juste sain de sécher les cours de temps en temps. Pour aller courir, lire, acheter des manteaux. »

Sa garde se baissa et, doucement, un sourire timide se lut sur son visage.

Mon visage se crispa.

J'avais osé espérer un refus.

***

Et si le drame, c'était _moi_ ? Je ne pensais plus qu'à ca. Cette sortie était en réalité totalement égoïste. Contrairement à ce qu'Alice pensait, je ne m'étais jamais fait d'illusions sur ma personne. _Je me détestais_, et c'est parce que j'avais parfaitement conscience du danger que je représentais que je voulais comprendre, _explorer_ Bella. Je savais simplement que, peut importe ma legitimité, ce besoin était devenu _crucial_.

Bella se leva, troublante, douloureuse. Presque trop sensible.

Son allure se distinguait sensiblement de celle des autres. Ses pas semblaient suivre ses pensées, réagir à chaque saute d'humeur. Tout son corps m'apparut intense, vibrant.

_Presque érotique._

Dehors, le temps menaçait.

Le vent souffla furtivement et exerca une simple menace de plus, dérisoire.

Bella luttait. Son corps, hypersensible, excessif par nature, reflétait une triste panoplie de sentiments mouvants et instables; morts et vivants à la fois. En sa compagnie le temps me parut suspendu, l'air léger, presque débarrassé de la pesanteur physique.

Mais la chute n'était jamais très loin, car l 'équilibre précaire.

Et le conflit, d'avantage contre elle-même que contre l'extérieur, était intense. J'observai sa silhouette en déséquilibre, et toutes mes craintes apparurent sur le même plan, si bien que je regrettais de m'être raccroché à sa structure instable, dangereuse, mais inexplicablement apaisante. Je resentis à mon tour un déséquilibre; comme si mon corps me menaçait lui aussi; et menaçait -encore et toujours - de chuter. Je sentis s'abolir l'insouciance de ma condition et disparaître les préoccupations personnelles qu'il me restait. Bella était à présent ma seule et unique préoccupation. _Bella. _Chacun de ses mouvements, spontanés mais maladroits, me captivaient et m'inquiètaient à la fois. Comme si _chaque geste _ représentait un danger, pour elle comme pour moi. Je frissonai. Je détestai le vent; fut-ce possible, _je le tuerais pour l'avoir touché_. Mais son allure fatiguée, comme usée par la vie, devenait parfois trop vive, couverte du surplus d'une énergie precieuse dont j'ignorais l'origine.

Je pensais un instant, avec prétention, qu'elle venait peut-être de moi.

« Il y a beaucoup de vent. »

Elle hocha la tête. « Le souffle ne me dérange pas. »

« Hum...Pourquoi n'as tu pas de manteau ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

je brûlai d'envie de la serrer dans mes bras.

Je lui indiquait l'endroit où était garée la Volvo.

Elle protesta. « J'ai un véhicule.»

« Justement. »

« Quoi, justement ? »

« J'ai pu voir ton véhicule. »

« Je peux savoir quel est le problème? »

« Le problème ? Je veux vivre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi les gens te laissent conduire ce truc rouillé...»

Visiblement offensée par mon cynisme, elle se dirigea aussitôt vers le dit truc rouge.

Je la rattrapai sans effort.

« Bella, tu ne va pas monter dans ce truc ? »

« Ce n'est pas un truc. Et on parie que oui ? »

Mon ton devint sérieux, et je pu voir son assurance se perdre légèrement. « Je ne plaisante pas, tu ne montera pas là-dedans. »

Elle ouvra la portière. Alors que je perdais progressivement mon sang-froid, quelques pensées claires parvinrent quand même à traverser mon esprit, et je me rendis compte du ridicule la situation.

« Bien. »

« Bien? »

« Bella, écoutes, je pense juste que ca ne sert à rien de prendre deux véhicules. Je..comprends...ton affection pour ton camion, mais...voilà, je te propose _amicalement_ de monter dans ma Volvo. Si tu veux. »

Décontenancée par un conflit qui ne venait pas, elle sembla étudier la proposition à regret.

« Tu ne roulera pas trop vite? »

« Promis. »

***

Je n'avais jamais conduit aussi lentement.

Mes mains plaquées sur le volant m'aidèrent à me concentrer. _Focaliser mon attention_. Mais la présence de Bella m'arrachait souvent à ma conduite.

Je ressent sa silhouette hésitante à mes cotés et sur le moment, tout me parut simple et inévitable. Je me tournai vers elle.

« Bella...ca va ? »

Elle hocha la tête pour me tromper.

J'essayai de comprendre. Silencieusement, je la suppliai de me guider vers une réponse, même insensée. Quelque chose. Son absence fit mourir mes espérances. Puis, au moment ou je m'y attendais le moins:

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

« Qu...quoi ? »

« Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de manteau. »

« Mais...Je ne comprends pas...pourquoi dis-tu que tu ne ressens pas le froid? »

« Je le ressent fortement maintenant. C'est agréable. »

Elle s'appuya nonchalamment contre la vitre et regarda vers l'extérieur.

***

Tout au long du trajet, Bella se montra singulièrement distraite. Mais derrière son innocence, mon esprit ne put pas s'empêcher de déformer cette attitude. Je regrettai de prêter trop d'attention à ses moindres mouvements. A l'intérieur de la voiture, l'atmosphère se montra presque étouffante. L'endroit, fermé, produisait une excitation puérile, interdite, en moi. je m'était fait honteusement prisonnier dans la contemplation de Bella; son _exhibition_, qu'elle ignorait totalement, retenait tout mon attention. Mes desseins me troublèrent et j'accélérai, impatient d'arriver à destination. Effaré par mon attitude, je serrai le volant plus fortement, me raccrochant à l'idée de l'interdit, régurgitant toute pensée trop faible ou relevant de l'extase. Mes mains devinrent blanches.

Approchant du centre commercial, je freinai à regret.

En sortant de la voiture, le corps de Bella, constamment amené à tombé, tituba, sans jamais se départir de son infinie candeur.

J'en fus bouleversé.

Je me demandai si plus je voyais Bella, plus ma connaissance d'elle grandissait, ou si au contraire, les interrogations s'emparaient de moi.

***

Le centre commercial du Sud de Boston était la fierté de la ville.

Pour avoir souvent subies les multiples excursions d'Alice, je connaissais parfaitement l'endroit, et je savais aussi qu'il était ridiculement facile de se perdre dans les innombrables galeries du site.

Réagissant excessivement, je me rapprochai de Bella, de peur de voir sa présence disparaître à la moindre seconde d 'inattention.

Elle resta apparente, mais semblait en revanche bien perdue.

« C'est grand... » constata-elle.

« Tu n'es jamais venu ? » demandai-je, connaissant déjà la réponse.

« Hum, non... » elle hésita. « C'est...gentil de m'accompagner...alors, on...heu, on trouve un manteau, c'est ca ? »

« C'est ca. »

« Mais, je veux dire, _comment _on le trouve ? »

Je la guidai à travers la foule vers un magasin apprécié d'Alice.

Une fois dans le rayon, Bella choisit le premier manteau à proximité, sans vouloir trop s'attarder.

« Heu...tu ne l'essaye pas? »

« Oh...non ca ira, je...je vais à la caisse... »

« Je t'accompagne, » avec crainte, j'interprétai son silence comme affirmatif.

Il ne le resta pas longtemps.

« Je te l'offre. » lui annoncai-je.

« Quoi ? »

« Le manteau. »

« Quoi ? Non. De quoi? Pas question. »

« Bella, laisse moi te l'offrir. »

« Mais.. »

« Tu dis toi même que tu n'en a pas besoin, tu n'as pas à payer pour ca. »

_tu ne devrais jamais payer._

Elle refusa sans cesse, parfois presque violemment.

En sortant du centre commercial, le ciel déversait sans complexe une pluie lourde et pesante.

Les rafales de vent sifflèrent à travers les vitres de la voiture.

Je sillonnai la route avec méfiance, m'interdisant le moindre excès de vitesse. Le temps ne sembla pas affecter Bella; penchée sur la vitre humide, elle observait certaines mèches de ses cheveux se faire prendre au piège de la buée, et de temps et temps, son attention se portait convulsivement sur la route noire de pluie.

Je fus presque tenté de voir en cette pluie une occasion d'expier quelque faute, et à travers le flou du temps, je m'adressai confusément à la jeune fille absente à mes cotés.

« Je m'excuse. »

« Ce...ce n'est rien, maintenant, tu sais, je n'aurai plus froid. »

Pour adoucir son humeur, pourtant inoffensive, je resentis le besoin de lui témoigner mon affection.

« Hum, est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose d'autre? »

J'anticipai déjà la douleur du rejet.

Et, alors que j'attendais, inerte, accablé par mon impuissance, je sentis son visage rougir légèrement.

« J'ai faim. » dit-elle d'une petite voix.


	15. Chapter 15 : Another Winter Tale

**Chapitre 15 – Another Winter Tale**

_A stranger's light comes on slowly  
A stranger's heart without a home  
You put your hands into your head  
And then smiles cover your heart_

_« (...)Même au milieu de la circulation, ou lorsqu'on se réveille la nuit, on ressent une certaine qualité de silence, quelque chose de solennel, comme un indéfinissable suspens. D'abord un avertissement. Puis l'heure, irrévocable. »_

_Woolf._

Edward ne réagit pas à mon absurde réflexion. Je restai moi-même muette à coté de lui, et je regrettai d'avoir fait observer à haute voix les changements silencieux à l'intérieur de moi – mon ventre légèrement bruyant, la froideur de mes mains, la faiblesse de mes mouvements..._ma faim._ La pluie avait finalement réussit à endormir ma garde; j'avais sans doute oublié de me prévenir de ma propre bêtise. J'attendai, couverte de regrets, je ne sais quoi. Une réaction d'Edward, peut-être.

Lorsqu'elle se fit attendre, je fus surprise de voir l'impatience me secouer à plusieurs reprises.

« Je...je peux t'emmener quelque part. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Manger, Bella. »

« Oh, oui. » _quoi? _« Non! »

« Comment ca , 'non' ? Tu as faim, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire . Pardon. »

« Ou est-ce que tu veux aller manger? »

Son insistance m'affecta, comme celle d'Alice.

Cette fois ci, je ne la repoussai pas. Me trouvant incapable d'encourager une conversation, ma réponse fut absente. J'attendis simplement son abandon. Je me concentrai sur la route et sur le silence. Mais le garçon freina brusquement.

Ses gestes s'affolèrent aussitôt de culpabilité.

« Pardon... Bella, pardon.»

« Ce n'est pas grave. »

« Si. »

Peut être qu'il aimait aussi le danger, comme moi.

Je n'osai pas le lui demander.

Il me stresse, à ne rien dire. Alors je reste dans l'excès de rien. Je rompt l'attente. L'attente de rien.

Je freine mes mouvements.

Il accèlere.

Idéalement, je prendrais tout ses défauts, pour en faire les miens. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je les veux autant. Il prendra les miens aussi. Des qualités, je n'en ai pas. Et puis c'est inutile. L'après-midi sombra dans le crépuscule. J'aime ne pas aimer. J'aime seulement aimer ce qui n'est pas aimable. Je crois que tout va très vite, de toute façon. Si je hais, j'aime. Sans différence. Comment distinguer la haine de l'amour? je me hais pour aimer. Il y a du givre sur le bord de la route. C'est lui qui prendra tout de moi. Puisqu'il n'y a rien. Et s'il y avait quelque chose, il ne le voudrait pas. j'en ai la certitude. Je ne sais pas ou il va. Après, il verra.

Il verra qu'il a tord.

J'eu envie de regarder la Volvo plus attentivement. Mes yeux se fixèrent sur le lecteur CD. J'avais remarqué l'objet quand j'étais entrée dans la voiture pour la première fois. Puis je l'avais oublié, comme j'oublie tant de choses. Aujourd'hui le boîtier discret ne m'échappe pourtant pas. La perfection du véhicule dans son ensemble ne pouvais échapper à personne. Dans le détail elle était encore plus frappante, pour qui s'intéresse un tant soit peu aux voitures. _Pas mon cas._ Il y a des CD aussi.

Je levai la tête et l'appercu. Je le vois regarder mon reflet sur sa vitre. Sans se retourner, il interrompt mon observation.

« tu peux écouter si tu veux. »

« quoi? Je-»

« Tu veux mettre un CD ?»

« Je ne sais pas »

il y eu un léger silence qu'Edward brisa délicatement après quelques secondes.

« je n'aime pas grand chose. Des choses que personne n'aime. Je ne sais pas pourquoi...Tu sais...les gens passent à coté sans la moindre attention pour elle. Pourtant, elle est belle. Mais les gens ne l'entendent pas. Je...Je pense qu'elle est mieux seule de toute façon,... »

Il s'arreta un instant puis repris, plus doucement.

« je crois que si tout le monde l'écoutait, j'en serais jaloux. »

« je comprends. »

Il inséra un disque. Je reconnu alors la voix du chanteur de Sonic Youth. Impossible de me souvenir de son nom. Je n'ose pas le demander à Edward. les notes de la chanson me sont pourtant familières, et quand la guitare se met à chanter, je reconnais vite le morceau, et les accords, qui m'ont toujours donné l'impression de sonner de travers, à coté du chanteur. Thurston Moore, voila, c'est son nom. Le son m'étourdis. Peut être pour mieux me disséquer. La chanson me rend toujours inconfortable. Je souris en y pensant. Et le mélancolie du morceau s'évade peut à peu. J'oublis le froid, ingrat à l'égard de mes mains restées trop longtemps immobiles sur la poignée de ma portière. Comme pour m'échapper. Lorsque je décide de les déserrer, les articulations refusent de répondre. Et le sang. Immobilisé à contre-coeur depuis trop longtemps, il me pénètre douloureusement, et laisse une couleur agressive sur ma peau. Le rouge disparaît peu à peu, avec les notes de musique.

Je me sentis un peu étourdie de ne plus sentir la musique. J'ouvris d'un coup ma vitre et plongeai dans l'air du dehors. Mon esprit se mit à courir après quelque chose. Peut être était-ce seulement le vent, mais j'eu l'impression que c'était plus important, moins frais, mais tout aussi volatile, et que quelque chose de terrible était sur le point de survenir.

Effrayée et excitée à la fois, je fermai ma vitre brusquement. Je vis alors que nous étions de retour à la résidence. En sortant, je goûtai à nouveau le vent, cette fois plus immobile et moins rapide; presque fatigué. L'hiver ne se priva pas de nous voler encore un peu plus de jour, comme il le faisait régulièrement, sans que quiconque puisse lutter. La disparition des formes dans le noir me plaisait assez; tout devenait rapidement indistinct, sombre, moi y compris. Mais, soudainement irritée de ne pas distinguer clairement la silhouette d'Edward, je paniquai à l'idée d'une trop grande emprise de la nuit, de ses mouvements inconsidérés, et bien trop nocifs. Et moi, cobaye, plongée en elle. sans pouvoir la toucher. Sans pouvoir _le_ toucher.

Il s'en charge et prend ma main. Mais la contradiction me parut trop évidente. Je retirai la mienne de son emprise. Les bâtiments sont maintenant en nous, mais tout est toujours trop froid. Je vacille. Cette fois les murs des couloirs me retiennent brièvement. Je me retourne timidement et il est là, prêt à ne plus y être. Et je n'y pouvais rien, rien. Ma main fade ouvrit la porte de ma chambre, prête à accueillir la funeste Bella swan. J'aurais voulu qu'il parte avant que je m'en aille, mais il resta dans l'attente de moi, moi qui ne soutenais déjà plus mon propre corps, moi qui devais soutenir son départ, rendre logique l'illogique, utiliser une voix ordinaire, dénaturer tout, tout. j'entre-aperçu son visage s'attrister, mais l'énergie y demeura. Il parla.

« Je reviens, à tout à l'heure. »

Et il me laissa dans l'incertitude de ma condition, face à un manque flou mais précieux, trop faible pour être définitif.

***

J'entrai dans la chambre vide en poussant la porte. Elle claqua – claqua de nouveau- puis m'introduit au silence.

Après quelques secondes, j'eu l'envie ridicule de me cacher sous le lit, et que les gens ne me trouvent pas. Ou peut-être pour que l'on me cherche, encore et encore. Peut importe. Je me glissai sous les couvertures de mon lit, recherchant l'insomnie.

La solitude ne dura pas assez longtemps pour être appréciable; la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement et je su que la compagnie serait inévitable.

Et la colère ne parvint pas à m'atteindre.

« Oh, Bella, tu dors? je suis désolé... »

Dans la multitude de bruits silencieux et hésitants qui accompagnèrent sa récente présence, je remarquai deux pas à parts, puis un retrait. Je pris peur.

« Non! Enfin, non, je ne dors pas... »

Il occupa alors l'espace, inégalement. Et je consentais, je voulais, j'exigeais. Lui. Je perds la tête. Juste un peu de lui, pour me supprimer. Je ne fais pas le bien, encore moins le mien. Juste un échange inneffectif ou lui seul donne, et je prends. Je prends. Non. Je ne fais pas le bien. Un échange parfaitement endormis; à poings fermé, et j'arriverai à mes fins, juste un peu de lui. De moi, rien. Rien. Je ferais halte. Je me concentrerai sur un endroit neutre; et derrière mes épaules, derrière moi, je ne le regarderai pas - à la dérobée peut-être, si c'est trop dur. je me concentrerai pour ne pas mouiller mes yeux et Il n'aura qu'à donner un peu, gratuitement, pour la pauvreté de mes nuits. Rapidement. En finir avec les belles choses qui pourrissent l'esprit. Et je m'échapperai totalement, une fois le transfert terminé. Je serais heureuse, peut-être. Peut-être que je n'aurais plus besoin de rien, plus besoin de lui. Et tout fera sens, moi aussi; puisque rien ne restera. Comme avant. en finir avec la démence des sentiments, plus de sentiments. Et ces sentiments...

Je l'aime. Je l'aime. Je l'aime.

Mais peut importe, car aujourd'hui je meure. Et mon amour aussi.

Un désir. Et comme n'importe quel désir, faiblement féminin, toujours insensé. je l'ai lut dans les livres; je le satisfait, je le tue, je le tais.

Et c'est la fin.

« Bella. »

Mais ses mots perdirent toute existence indépendante de moi. Ils me contenaient, trop vivants, pire, je débordais. Mort, mort, mon combat.

Et sa manière d'exister, qui m'obsédait. Parce que j'étais désespérée d'exister aussi. Avec ce désir innocent mais jugé coupable; qu'il vive, après tout, qu'il s'épuise, et je le laisserai mourir, comme toute chose sur moi.

J'espérai juste, cachant ma peur, que ce serait rapide.

***

Edward semblait contrarié; ou peut être avait t'il déjà abandonné ?

Mais la somme de sa personne – ses yeux bleus, ses cheveux libres, ses lèvres déjà trop dévouées, tout autre élément en lui – sembla décidée à rester.

Le ton mal assuré d'Edward envahis légèrement la chambre.

« J'ai acheté à manger. »

**Note** : Voilà, j'ai des idées pour la suite, si l'écriture vous plaît j'en suis vraiment ravie. J'essayerai de continuer pendant les vacances, même si vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en pensez n'hésitez pas, ca aide ! Merci ! :D


	16. Chapter 16 : Pictures Will Die

**Note** : Ahhhhhhh. C'est un immense bordel. xD J'avais vraiment envie d'écrire ces chapitres de cette façon, je suis désolée. (comment j'assume trop mon écriture moi -_-) Vive le développement psychologique. T_T Alsooo, merci pour les reviews! :DDD

**Chapitre 16 – Pictures Will Die.**

_« Ce qu'il faudrait c'est habiter une ville sans les arbres les arbres crient lorsqu'il y a du vent ici il y en a toujours à l'exception de deux jours par an à votre place voyez-vous je m'en irais d'ici je n'y resterais pas tous les oiseaux ou presque sont des oiseaux de mer qu'on retrouve crevés après les orages et quand l'orage cesse que les arbres ne crient plus on les entends crier eux sur la plage comme des égorgés ça empêche les enfants de dormir non moi je m'en irais. »_ _(M. Duras. __Moderato Cantabile__. )_

***

Je voudrais refuser. Et puis crier, crier fort, contre lui et contre tout un tas de choses, innocentes mais coupables. Contre l'absence de vent aussi, qui m'étouffe. Ma gorge me serre, toujours trop fort, toujours trop faible. Je trouve tout ca injuste. Par manque de sommeil, Je me dis doucement qu'aujourd'hui je n'ai pas très envie de me faire mal. Je voudrais juste me reposer de moi. Juste un peu, parce que tout est trop facile, et tout devient trop dur. Alors je rêve d'avoir l'esprit presque clair, et la force de laisser aller, vers le bas – toujours vers le bas. Je somnole éveillée, et l'espace d'un instant je suis presque fière de moi, c'est un rêve mais j'y reste. J'y reste. J'imagine pouvoir tuer ma parole trop abstraite pour me limiter aux choses physiques, presque logiques. Bella Swan. La vie. Ma vie. Mais tout meure. Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est si violent. C'est sa faute s'il sent tout, rend tout vrai, tout faux. Et le temps, et mon pouls, et mes fragments, tout, tout est trop délicat, et ses yeux qui pourrissent les apparences...

Il détruit tout, et tout apparaît.

_Edward_. Je le hais, et je sais qu'il ne me croira pas si je le lui dit. _Je te hais_. J'ai envie de le dire avec douceur, comme pour les mots d'amour. Avec toute l'attention particulière qu'on leur porte, parce qu'il sont différent, même les lettres, tout. Dans ma bouche fermée les mots sonnent tristement doux. Ils emplissent mes pensées d'un vague soupir. Mais l'hiver est bien trop rigide pour des tels mots. Je voudrais qu'il me haïsse aussi, qu'il me déteste, violemment - ou doucement, je ne sais pas. Tout est trop vrai avec lui, qu'est-ce qu'il cache ? Des choses affreuses et belles je pense. Déteste_ moi, et je t'aimerai_. Je préfère quand tout se mêle, plus de frontière entre les sentiments. Dans les livres que je lis la nuit tout est embrumé, si bien qu'on ne distingue plus rien, au pire, au loin, des contraires, dans la fumée. Je vois bien ce qui va leur arriver moi aux sentiments. Eux ne voient jamais rien. La mort. Brûlés vif et amoureux. je le sais.

Mais je décide de suivre son humeur, s'il y a une chance de tout réduire à rien, je la prend. De toute façon, je pleurerai, je pleurerai toute la nuit s'il le faut, et il ne sera pas la pour m'en empêcher. Je secoue la tête et souris, fadement, un peu déçue d'être en vie et d'être là, à ne pas aimer.

« Il ne fallait pas. » lui-chuchotai-je.

« j'en suis content. »

« Mais je voudrais m'excuser... »

Il m'interrompit et m'interrogea sur mes goûts.

« Je ne sais pas. Si ça se trouve je n'aimerai rien, rien du tout. Il ne fallait pas. »

« Je suis sur que tu aimera quelque chose. » sa voix s'arreta, incertaine, sur les mots.

« Tu n'en sais rien. »

« C'est vrai. Tiens, regarde. »

Il déposa plusieurs sacs au sol, et s'asseya. Je fis de même et me laissai tomber, un peu trop maladroitement, fatiguée d'être debout à lutter.

« il est déjà 21 heures. » fis-je remarquer avec urgence, je ne sais pour quelle raison. Peut-être que le temps l'oppressait lui aussi?

« Je trouve que la durée des choses est bien trop aléatoire, tout à l'heure tout était trop précis, et maintenant... »Il ne termina pas sa phrase.

« Tu es revenu vite. »

« Oui. »

« je n'ai pas eu le temps de dormir. »

« Excuse moi. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. »

Nous restâmes assis un petit moment sans rien dire. Un léger mouvement d'Edward indiqua une envie de quelque chose. Il le refoula. S'immobilisa à nouveau. Trembla légèrement.

« Hum, voilà, sers toi... » dit il après un moment, toujours en s'excusant. Il m'agacait. Son visage se crispa, puis s'adoucit, comme pour proposer une aide - inutile. Mais il sembla ne pas pouvoir bouger.

Je commencais quand à moi à apprécier le prétexte - étrangement inconnu - que m'offrait le repas. Il y avait du pain, de l'eau, des serviettes et des couverts, ainsi que des salades variées et plusieurs plats complets, délicates attentions du traiteur du coin.

« Ca fait beaucoup. » fis-je remarquer.

« Ce n'est rien. »

Je m'appretais à protester, mais ma gorge me tut, asséchée. Je bus un verre d'eau, et les bruits désordonnés de la ville me parvinrent sourdement, immobilisés par la pluie. Ils excitèrent ma curiosité. J'inspirai profondément, puis j'entamai une salade. Le sentiment fut presque jouissif, il réveilla en mon corps un potentiel énergique oublié; peut-être volontairement refoulé. Manger a toujours été pour moi complètement secondaire; oubliés derrière, les nécessités. Elles me rappellent toujours la vie. Une sensation de plaisir se répandit en moi, m'anima, presque trop. Je me contenis, me rappelant la temporalité du creux comblé. La temporalité de tout.

Assise sur mes genoux, à même le sol, je me rendis compte que le noir avait déjà envahis la pièce.

Edward se leva.

Mon corps chuta un peu.

Il traversa la pièce rapidement et alluma la lumière. Mes yeux se tournèrent automatiquement à l'opposé du lieu d'où elle venait. Dès la rupture de l'obscurité, les choses se détachèrent et perdirent un instant leur sens - mon air perdu, son sourire gêné, le bruit métallique d'une porte qui s'ouvre. mes pupilles souffraient toujours, et il me sembla que ma respiration s'accélèra, mais je ne pouvais pas en être certaine. Je regardai droit devant moi et j'attendis.

« C'est le temps. » dit-il, la voix étranglée.

« Je sais. » _je savais._

Edward hésita, « je vais te laisser. »

Il ferma les yeux.

La pluie redoubla. Je serai les poings. Mon corps dévitalisé réagit comme s'il s'agissait de la plus haute trahison. Un crime contre ma personne, trop naïve. _Dévalisée. _Le refus resta interné et je fus brièvement soulagée de faire disparaître le monde; trop petit et trop vaste à la fois. Mes poings s'ouvrirent et s'efforcerent de rester calmes. J'étais satisfaite de ma retenue quand, comme pour me contredire, le rouge de mes mains me piqua à la gorge, et ma complainte pris voix sans que je puisse la maîtriser.

« Pourquoi ? » murmurai-je.

« je ne crois pas, »il se posa un instant, « je ne crois pas que tu puisse comprendre. »

Je bus encore un peu d'eau. Ma voix s'assecha au contact du liquide. « Peut importe. » répondis-je, étrangement impatiente d'expérimenter à nouveau le sentiment d'abandon. Peut-être qu'avec l'habitude je ne serais plus jamais surprise, et ca ne fera plus mal. En prenant un air concerné, mais aussi détaché, j'attends sans douleur; mon corps joue le jeu et il n'y voit rien. Du moins, j'espère. Il faut que je m'y fasse. Alors je me concentre sur le vide qui s'annonce. J'imaginai un futur ou je continuerais à évoluer et à me mouvoir, seule. Mais sa voix est toujours là, tremblante comme jamais, pourrie d'incertitudes que je ne comprends pas et qui m'agacent, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Et ses yeux, toujours fermés. Mais sa voix toute abîmée résonne doucement dans la pièce sombre et sans doute bientôt vide de lui: « Non. » un gémissement. « Je veux savoir. » dit-il.

Mes yeux se ferment à leur tour. Il accorde de l'importance à tout, je n'aime pas ça. Il reste. Puis tout devient sérieux, adulte, même nous. Et on se retrouve coincés. Silencieusement, il questionne les mots et les gestes. J'ai peur un instant d'être sincère, alors je préfère ne rien dire, peut-être que son visage arrêtera de me supplier. Je laisse le temps couler mais tout reste lourd, _à cause de lui_, et je le sens tout prêt de moi, remplis de ces_ points d'interrogation_. Pour avoir toujours refusé les questions aux rares moments ou elles apparaissaient dans ma vie, il me sembla que je ne m'étais jamais préoccupée des réponses. Mais avec lui, ca ne marche pas, rien ne marche. Il ouvre péniblement les yeux, et son regard ne me lâche pas. F_outu, Bella_. Je persévère alors que la peur m'envahis un peu plus. Je soupire. Il fait de plus en plus froid. _foutu_.

« Edward. Ce que tu comprends ou pas n'a pas d'importance... »

Mais je m'arrête juste après mes mots. J'ai été lâche, je crois. C'est faux. Et puis moi aussi je me pose des questions. Mais je ne les cherche pas. Il cherche tout et je n'y peut rien.

« je crois que si. » contesta-il.

« Ca n'a pas d'importance. »

« je ne sais pas. Bella, parles moi. »

Le temps s'effaca, devint onirique, peut être ironique. D'un détachement cynique et volontairement immature, je coloriai toute la chambre d'un ton enfantin -bleu ou rouge, je ne sais pas, quelque chose de suffisamment naïf et offensant, pour mettre de l'ordre dans ma tête, gommer les choses adultes. Puis je me lève et je m'apprete à parler, masquée, gamine, illisible._ Enfoiré_. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais user de mots alors que tout mon être meure d'envie de hurler. De lui crier dessus. Qu'il s'en aille. La colère me rend rouge, un peu plus glacée encore. Tout devient à nouveau très vif, alors je décide d'utiliser les mots réservés à moi. Ces mots qui ne voient jamais le jour et qui prolifèrent toute la nuit durant, ceux que je garde au fond - tout au fond, ceux qui blessent, qui tranchent et qui saignent._ Les mots vrais._

« Il y a des fois ou je ne dis rien. Pendant des jours. Rien. »

J'aimais assez bien l'atmosphère qui suivit mes mots. Tout était un peu mort.

Le jour s'évanouit à l'arrivée définitive de la nuit, puis réapparu un instant.

Je mesurai l'influence des nuages.

« j'ai appris à ne rien dire; » j'essayai d'échapper à ma condition en généralisant. je ne crois pas que j'y parvint. « on ne dirait pas, mais c'est plus dur que de parler, je crois, je ne sais pas. Parfois c'est plus facile. Il faut s'habituer; garder les mots en soi. En fait on n'arrete pas vraiment de parler. »

A partir de là, tout s'obscurci.

« Parfois je hurle et hurle sans m'arrêter. Sans raison valable... Comme s'il falait une raison... »

Mais il m'interrompit, interrompit tout,« Il y a une raison? »

« Je ne sais pas....pourquoi veux-tu savoir? »

« Comme ca... »

Je continuai sèchement.

« Parfois, je saigne. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Ce genre de choses arrive. »

Il ne mangea rien du repas.

Cela m'énerva, mais il semblait furieux, aussi je ne lui fit pas de réflexion. Je crois que nous étions froids tous les deux.

Il ne parla plus. Je m'y attendais un peu, mais le silence m'éttoufa. N'en pouvant plus, je décidai de me lever, et j' effectuai une traversée douloureuse de la chambre, jusqu'à la porte. J'éteignis la lumière et - après une seconde de flottement- le noir envahit totalement la chambre, n'oubliant que quelques recoins, trop obstinés, éclairés de leur propre couleur. Je retournai doucement m'assoir, trébuchant une ou deux fois sur quelques objets restés incolores. je me sentis un peu effrayée par l'obscurité, mais terriblement rassurée de ne plus rien voir.

Une fois assise, je découvris un environnement plus retiré, toujours plus écarté des choses responsables. Le temps aussi se fit plus lent, légèrement plus sain -pas complètement. J'étudiai les quelques ombres étrangement vivantes sur les murs et l'absence progressive de couleurs finit par m'appaiser.

« Edward ? » La toux dans ma voix me surpris; puis je réalisai avec dégoût et crainte qu'il ne répondait pas. J'eu un blanc dans le corps, et le contexte se modifia brusquement. Vaguement inquiète, je lui demandai s'il allait bien. Pas de réponse. Mais la surprise fut peu présente: j'avais remarqué quelques traces de son comportement semblables au miennes. C'est comme si j'entendais déjà sa réponse tardive.

Trop compliquée.

« Ca va. »

Trop simple.

Je transpirais soudainement, car à ce moment précis, une déchirure à faire pleurer. Derrière mes paupières vaguement closes, j'étais certaine d'une chose, innocente et terrifiante; Edward Cullen me regardait.

Je fis confiance à l'obscurité et je le regardai en retour sans vraiment comprendre. Sans vraiment le voir.

Sous mes yeux, les intervalles sombres se firent de plus en plus rapprochés. C'est renversé, c'est loin le jour.

Puis il se passa une chose plus curieuse encore. Plus curieuse que sa présence et la mienne. Plus curieuse que l'air qui se condense brusquement quand il me parle. Je le vois bouger et s'approcher de moi. Je vois aussi le souffle du dehors, sans le sentir – s'il m'atteignait, je ne le sentirais pas. Mais une de ces bourrasques plus colériques -de celles qui annoncent quelque chose de grave - fit trembler la vitre - mon corps - et la pluie pris forme. Il me sembla avoir vu quelques flocons de neige - cette apparition dura un temps très bref, mais suffisant pour que j'en sois saisi. Puis la sensation retournante de sa main sur la mienne rattacha mon regard au sien, invisible mais de plus en plus proche.

Il agita légèrement ma main, peut être en signe d'encouragement, peut-être par peur. Ou peut être n'était-ce rien de plus que ça, une main, instable par nature. Était-ce la mienne qui l'avait fait trembler? Mon influence -si elle existait- ne pouvait être que négative. _Tant mieux._

Mais Edward réduisit sa présence, déjà trop subtile - infiniment intrigante. je remarquai avec un goût de déjà vu que j'aimais sa main. Elle traine sur la mienne, imprévue. Soudainement, dans un rêve que j'oubliai plus tard, j'étais avec lui, quelque part -je ne sais plus ou-, mais nous étions là-bas, main dans la main. Ici...je n'y suis plus vraiment – j'aime la façon dont son toucher détruit tout sens. Délicatement. Ses doigts glissent sur les miens et effacent toutes ces traces sur la peau; s'il fallait un sens elles s'en iraient -alors elles restent douces, lisses, en retrait, comme lorsque les mots manquent et les gestes parlent, moins exigeants mais milles fois, milles fois plus rassurants.

Même dans l'obscurité, sa pâleur m'interpelle. Je me demande pourquoi son teint est si blanc. Comme le mien. Puis, partant de cette simple observation, je me rend compte que son teint et son visage sont beaux. Oui, objectivement, et tout à fait rationnellement, _Edward Cullen est beau_. Je me dis que les filles doivent trouver son teint pale plutôt attractif.

Le mien m'évoque une maladie.

Je ne sais pas si c'est sa blancheur ou la surprenante proximité entre son visage et le mien qui créa un éclaircissement dans ma vision. Mais dans tous les cas, le calme né de mon observation s'égara brusquement. Pourtant, au lieu de m'écarter, je vécu la chose comme une espèce de défit stupide envers moi même, comme un de ces moments ou -le temps de délibérer si l'on est vraiment présent au monde et non pas perdu dans une autre dimension proprement délirante- le courage de faire des choses dangereuses nous emporte. Et c'était bien de cela dont il s'agissait._ Le danger_. Je privilégiai encore ce stupide regret au remords. Et je restai contempler son visage. Son _beau_ visage. En regardant bien, on pouvait distinguer quelques taches de rousseur sur les paumettes de ses joues, plus au moins affirmées, selon la pigmentation. Il m'apparut que c'était la première fois que je prenais le temps d'observer Edward. Les souvenirs précédents de son visage étaient sans cesse couverts d'un épais nuage de chaleur, de froid et d'alcool. A ce moment, mes pensées s'égarèrent un peu plus et j'esperai presque désespérément pouvoir jouir d'une nouvelle matière à rêver, faite du visage d'Edward Cullen, clair dans la nuit.

Ses sourcils sont épais et élégants – je m'amuse à dessiner des expressions imaginaires dessus; certaines sont heureuse, d'autre dévastées. Je remarque aussi avec absence qu'ils sont actuellement froncés et perplexes. Et ses yeux. Je m'en souvient par contre très bien, consciente de la douloureuse étendue de leurs pouvoirs, et je me dis que nombre de ses sentiments passent par ce bleu trop profond. Je ne sais quoi penser de sa bouche, si ce n'est qu'elle m'intrigue, dans toute sa représentation, elle me change un peu, me met mal à l'aise, me fait douter dans son silence; je parle d'elle quand elle se tait, j'ai un peu honte de moi. Je crois que j'aime surtout ses lèvres, et ses dents, et j'aime le fait que je n'ai pour mes cibles d'affection aucune raison. J'aime seulement leur etrangeté, leur qualité presque inumaine – je crois que c'est cela qui me plait d'ailleurs ; entendre son silence me fait rever un peu, j'imagine tout sauf lui. Car ce n'est pas lui devant moi. Non, ce n'est pas lui; le visage que j'admire n'a pas de nom, mon esprit divague sur sa peau et le laisse sans individualité, sans traces, il sera ce que je dis ou rien, rien que pour moi, parce qu'il n'existe pas.

Alors, - et seulement alors - je peux l'aimer.

Mais ça ne me satisfait toujours pas.

Je me rappelle de ces moments ou tout son comportement me fait peur et me prend violemment à la gorge. Alors je les recherche à perdre le souffle, je recherche l'instant ou tout s'accélère, ou je tremble et m'immobilise. Ou je crie intérieurement.

Mais rien ne vient.

Tout est calme et noir, et lui à coté, silencieux...La vitesse ne vient pas et je lui en veux alors de rester inutile. Mon visage se crispe de frustration, et sans le réaliser, mes ongles déchirent ma peau. Je soupire de douleur -et toujours cette frustration...Il n'y a rien en dessous de toute façon. Tout est mort. je me demande pourquoi il est si près, si c'est pour être si loin. Et pourquoi au juste est-il là ? Une ombre et il disparaît de ma vue un instant. Ma main saigne un peu maintenant. je laisse couler, comme d'habitude. Ca finira bien par disparaître, comme pour tout, il y aura certes une petite trace, mais rien de trop visible.

Même mes cicatrices se cachent.

Je n'aime pas quand il disparaît. Quand la nuit se fait plus noire. J'en meure. Je me rend compte que je suis injuste, mais rien n'y fait,_ lâche_; sa présence me harcelle et son absence m'exaspère. Me détruit. Je ne sais plus ce que je veux, mais je sais que je ne le veux pas. Pas ailleurs.

Alors que je me sens souillée d'interrogations, le temps saute soudainement des étapes – un traquenard. je tremble de froid ou d'impatience, et je quitte un peu ma vigie habituelle pour resentir. Ressentir quoi. Je n'en sais rien, je prendrai ce qui viendra -ce qu'il y aura. Ce qu'il me donnera.

La chambre me parait un endroit idéal pour les contraires. Tout s'expose naïvement – l'obscurité, la lumière qui perce sans prévenir... Je ne comprends toujours pas d'où elle vient mais je m'en fiche. C'est aléatoire, clos mais ouvert. Et la nuit, qui pour une fois me parait elle aussi victime, je me met à sa place, elle qui subit les assaut traîtres d'un jour inexplicable, inexplicablement blanc. Je me dis qu'il faudrait que tout soit noir, ou clair. Mais personne ne m'écoute, l'endroit reste poussiéreux et mélangé.

Il me donne envie de pleurer.

Edward semble lui aussi désolé. Désolé que je l'aime. Il perd de sa contenance et sa main tremble sur la mienne. Ses mots aussi tremblent un peu.

« Il est vraiment tard Bella, je crois que je devrais m'en aller... »

A ce moment, le temps m'a engourdit, mais je me souvient que j'ai recherché à nouveau son visage dans l'obscurité.

Plein d'aversion et de douceur. Illisible. 11h21. Au moins l'heure, elle, est claire. Il est tard. Il a tors. Tellement tors. Mon attention se porte encore sur son visage et, à nouveau, sa beauté me frappe. Puis je me rappelle mon propre visage devant la glace embuée, et le souvenir m'écoeure. La comparaison résonne douloureusement dans ma tête, si bien que je baisse les yeux et regarde le sol. Tout est plus noir à l'écart de sa peau. J'en suis soulagée et apeurée à la fois. Mon corps s'abaisse un peu plus et je me rend compte que son visage me manque déjà terriblement.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je trouve le visage d'Edward beau. Il est beau, c'est tout. Je suis persuadée que tout le monde penserait la même chose à ma place. Je ne sais pas non plus si je m'attache à lui, ou si c'est lui. _Sa faute_. Parfois il dit des mots qui blessent. je les aime un peu. Puis je cherche à nouveau son image dans mes fragiles souvenirs. Je la trouve rapidement. Je ne l'ai pas oublié. Pourtant, j'oublie tout. Il est resté. Alors oui, je crois que je l'ai toujours cherché, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais une partie de moi – désespérée – a sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose, quelque chose de noir et clair et étrange. Mais la seule issue possible. J'ai pensé que sa présence changerait quelque chose, détruirait tout peut-être.

Je m'enlise dans le noir, et je me demande si mes larmes seront visibles dans l'obscurité. Peut importe, car les pleurs coulent déjà sur ma peau. Malgré l'humidité sur moi, la nuit me fait sourire, et mon corps tout à coup zélé se tord d'impatience. Je ferme les yeux, mais le sommeil ne vient pas. La frustration revient et je serre involontairement sa main. je repense sans le vouloir à mon visage épuisé. J_e dois être affreuse._

« Merveilleusement affreuse», déclara la voix douce d'Edward.

Je reste choquée quelques secondes. Ses mots sont sans doute vides de sens, mais je le sens plus proche encore. Alors que je débat de la part de rêve ou de réalité, sa main enveloppe désormais complètement ma peau éraflée, et tout d'un coup ses gestes convulsent à son contact.

Puis il se reprend, et sa main caresse la mienne, posée à plat sur le sol glacé de la chambre. Sa peau est toujours étrangement froide, je me demande si c'est seulement sa main, ou si le reste de son corps est froid comme moi. Et son coeur. Au bout d'un moment, il dessine des formes sur ma peau, le toucher est doux, tellement doux... je ferme mes yeux fatigués et soupire. La nuit je ne pleurerai peut-être pas. Il me sembla qu'il était encore plus proche maintenant, je sentis son souffle sur ma peau, il s'accelera, comme le mien. Un instant je pensai à l'amour, mais pas l'amour propre; l'amour sale, dégueulasse, ce serait bien pour moi, et puis pas comme dans les livres, seulement lui est beau, ca ne marcherait pas. Ca m'énerve. je crois qu'il ne comprenais pas ça, même si parfois il est dans ma tête. J'aimerais lui expliquer qu'il faudrait qu'il me déteste, mais qu'il ne reste pas là, tout près, sans rien savoir. Si au moins je savais.

Sa main remonte doucement vers mon avant bras. je la regarde glisser jusqu'à mes épaules, puis redescendre, doucement, tout doucement. Elle s'arrête aux hanches. Je frémis parce que c'est terrifiant et beau à la fois. Et puis je sens ses yeux sur moi, et je me sens obligée de le regarder. Mais pour me sauver je lui lance un regard couvert de colère. Les larmes gâchent un peu tout l'effet, c'est tout plat. Peut importe. Il comprendra, ce que je veux, je ne sais pas, pas lui mais l'autre, celui que je peux aimer. Ici tout est sale. Je pleure encore mais ca ne sert à rien, le noir fou tout en l'air. Je sens sa poitrine contre moi maintenant, son coeur bat fort, fort, pas pour moi. L'espace est mal éclairci, je ne vois plus rien. Je sens juste son souffle court, froid et rapide. Et ses mains sur mes hanches comme personne avant. Et après. Il disparaîtra, alors je rêverai. C'est assez agréable, je laisse les gestes tomber sur moi, de plus en plus nombreux, je les déteste un peu, j'aime assez leur goût, un parfum frais qui me semble familier, pourtant je ne l'ai jamais sentis aussi clairement, j'en distingue les nuances, mais impossible de les nommer. Ca tue la possibilité de réfléchir. Le toucher deviens plus appuyé, peut-être que ça laissera des traces. J'aimerais qu'elles restent longtemps, folles, sur moi.

Puis tout s'est réchauffé brusquement.

C'est terrible, j'avais complètement oublié que je pleurais. Après tout, si tout s'oublie si rapidement, alors je peux dire les mots vrais, m'étouffer, comme ça, d'un seul coup. Ma main droite frappe le sol de mon incertitude, j'ai un peu mal et je n'ai pas envie d'oublier. Et puis il y a Edward et toutes ces traces qu'il laisse. Les souvenirs. je veux qu'il reste en moi et je veux rester dans ses souvenirs aussi, et toujours, comme toutes les douleurs de mes nuits. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi, je transpire, _merde_, une simple formalité, pourquoi c'est si dur, salaud, pour lui c'est simple, je ne sais pas, est-ce qu'il se souvient de moi ? je retirerai ma chair s'il le faut, il peut laisser des traces partout, partout. Mais ca partira, je sais, si ça s'en va j'en mourrai. Je ne voulais pas l'imaginer. je crois qu'à ce moment là j'ai cesser de l'aimer complètement, ou de le détester, je ne sais plus. je savais tout juste respirer et me pencher vers lui pour prendre son toucher, juste un peu, juste pour le besoin d'exister dans ses souvenirs, et qu'il soit dans les miens. Bons ou mauvais. Je mis du temps à desserrer mon poing, puis ma main se libéra enfin. je force un peu. Si seulement ça pouvait faire mal, désormais tout est doux et chaud et calmant et excitant. Mes mains touchent la peau nue de ses bras, et je ne me reconnais plus vraiment.

_**Edward POV**_

Je vais exploser. De ne rien savoir, de ne rien apprendre, de ne rien comprendre, et elle qui cache tout, c'est comme si tous ses mots étaient planqués derrière sa peau, tout, dehors, il n'y a rien. Du vent. La pluie. Elle pleure mais je n'y peut rien, elle me déchire aussi. J'ignore à quel moment dans la soirée j'ai décidé de pister sa peau, d'entrer par les gestes. Peut-être une heure plus tot, lorsque ma main ignorante s'est collée sur la sienne. Peut-être quand j'ai glissé le long de ses hanches. Tout ce que je pourrais apprendre en la touchant...je sens son corps et ses secrets et mes gestes deviennent impatients de tout découvrir. C'est plus fort que moi, rien dehors, rien. Je me concentre sur sa peau. Il faut imaginer parce que je ne vois rien. Mais tout d'un coup je sens son toucher.

Et je ne me reconnais plus vraiment.

J'ai eu l'impression d'un courant électrique.

Je précipite mes mains sur sa peau. Il faudrait que vous puissiez voir. Non. Sentir. Tout un monde. Un monde différent du mien. C'est froid, un peu blanc, mais d'une infinie douceur, rien ne vient alors je plonge dedans. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je cherche, ni ce que je m'attend à trouver. _Pour rien_, peut-être, je pense un instant.

Il est minuit lorsque je commence à caresser ses bras.

On est sans mots. S'il y avait un autre moyen, je le prendrais. Mais tout est mêlé, je ne sais pas si elle me veut, je ne crois pas, elle me déteste sûrement. Alors mes mains s'agitent un peu plus sur ses bras, pour qu'elle m'aime – me déteste. Puis ses paumes se tournèrent vers moi, le visage à l'écart, alors je me dis que peut-être, quelque chose va parler, peut-être que ça a marché un peu, rien qu'un peu, ça suffira. Ou alors elle me déteste, et tout est détruit. je n'arrive pas à savoir si ses gestes me tirent vers elle ou le repoussent. Les deux je crois.

A minuit 30, je commence à me sentir bien.

Tellement bien...

j'y resterai tout ma vie. Ma tête divague, je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas pourquoi je déplace tout à l'extérieur de cette chambre, en un instant, en une pensée, tout est hors de contexte, une vie, longue et pleine et à deux. Seul. Je suis plein d'illusions que je n'ai pas très envie de repousser. Mais, trop vide d'elle, je la regarde.

Elle pleure toujours.

**Bella POV**

Mon visage est devenu très humide, j'ai espéré que mes larmes restent un peu plus longtemps dans mes yeux, tout tombait trop vite.

J'ai resentit une chose juvénile, un coup poignant quelque part dans le bas du ventre, puis un peu partout dans mon corps. 1 heure. Ma respiration devient gênante. Il faudrait dire au temps de freiner. Une nouvelle fois, le coup de plaisir au ventre. L'abondance des sentiments. Je sens mon corps sursauter et se tordre sur place, et en un instant je n'ai plus rien, plus rien sans lui, plus rien à perdre, et tout à prendre. Le creux entre son corps et le mien m'obsède, me nargue, je ne pense qu'à ça, ce blanc au milieu et le gris de nos ombres, alors sans vraiment avoir le choix je n'écoute que le désir qui m'arrache le ventre et je me penche vers Edward pour combler l'espace intermédiaire. Entre lui et moi. Brûlant. Terrifiant. Excitant. L'air déborde de sentiments, trop de sentiments, trop forts, de ceux qui détruisent mon esprit et m'empêchent de réfléchir, agressifs mais parfois si doux, je ne sais pas lesquels prendre, je n'arrive même pas à les identifier tous, il y en a partout, sur moi, sur lui. Je me jette dessus. Pleine de sueur, je sens mon corps m'échapper un peu , alors je ferme les yeux et j'ouvre le col de mon chemisier. Je lèche mes lèvres qui s'assèchent.

« Bella... » Il parle avec douceur. Il a très chaud. Sans doute a t-il-peur. Une peur bleue. Bleue comme ses yeux, je ne les regarde pas. Pas moi. Je n'ai pas peur, j'ai déjà vu mes rêves, ils seront noirs, faits de lui, j'en suis presque sure, et de plein de choses terrifiantes et j'en souris. En vérité, il me semble que je dors un peu, les yeux fermés mais pleinement éveillée, je sens le flux énorme de couleurs vives, ça bouge même sous mes pupilles, ou peut-être est-ce mon imagination. Lui à perte de vue. Je suis morte de chaleur.

Sa main remonte légèrement vers mon col. Il n'y a que les geste que je comprend car ils sont insensés comme moi comme lui comme la nuit. Il se passe un moment vain et bientôt mon crâne aussi meure de désir. Ses doigts glissent le long de ma mâchoire et derrière mon oreille, jusqu'à mes cheveux qu'ils relèvent doucement. je me tends un peu plus contre lui, et l'orage reprend.

« Tu es belle... » Tout est démesuré, même ses mots. Des heures, des années, sans mots. Et il ment, pour me voir pleurer peut-être, je ne pleurerai plus. Que regarde t-il ? Il faut voir comme c'est dur d'arrêter les larmes. Je dois bloquer tout mon corps pour les retenir, mes narines se crispent, me yeux restent fixes, ouvert, pas une paupière qui bouge, la respiration coupée, un hoquet violent, quelques larmes encore, les dernières. Puis plus rien,_ sèche._ Et je sens le rouge derrière mes cils épuisés. _Démesuré_. Ca sonne vrai, alors ça doit être faux, mais je m'en fiche, sa voix est belle, toujours précise, même la nuit. La mienne est écorchée par le noir et la fatigue. « Je ne sais pas. Pas comme toi. »

Il y a un peu de doute dans ses gestes quand sa main descend caresser mon dos. Un frisson. Mais je m'en fou, je m'en fou, ses gestes sont sublimes, noirs et parfaits. Parfaits pour moi. _Pour moi._

Il reste peu de place dans ma tête pour décrire tout ce qui m'est passé par le corps, je sais juste que vers 1h30, il est devenu trop dur de ne plus l'aimer.

Il a collé sa tête contre ma poitrine, son visage est devenu imprécis, ses yeux un peu noirs quand il se sont posés sur moi. Les livres mentent. Aucune chance de survie. Il s'est rapproché et ses main ont caressé mon menton, joue contre joue, ça glisse, je ne bouge plus, je me demande ce qu'il se passe. Joue contre joue. Vite. Des années sans lui, comment j'ai pu vivre. lèvres contre lèvres. Lentement. Ca vibre un peu. Il y a une pointe sourde dans ma poitrine et des tremblements dans mes mains que j'ignore, ça fait un peu plus mal. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de frissonner, tout vit un peu plus. Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes – pas complètement – ça me fait pleurer. Je pense à lui, à l'interdit, et à tout le reste, ce qu'on ne peut pas comprendre. J'ai eu un peu honte. Pour effacer les choses, je voudrais mêler tout, au milieu, lui, moi, de la violence peut-être. je prends ses lèvres entre les miennes. je l'aurait tué. Mais rien. Rien que de la douceur. Ca m'étouffe un peu, j'embrasse et je ris intérieurement, nerveusement sûrement. Mais piégée, vide d'illusions quand il ne répond pas à mes lèvres brûlantes. Les larmes me piquent, rien ne se calme, et puis tout d'un coup son sourire légèrement tragique sur mes lèvres, un baiser, deux, le début de la fin. Il a longé mes lèvres de sa langue et tout est devenu plus énervé, furieux même. Sa langue contre la mienne, il fallait se battre et s'aimer, je ne crois pas que ca a marché, alors j'ai arrêté de vouloir gagner, mes lèvres ont bougé contre les siennes, je ne sais pas s'il fallait un vainqueur, de toute facon j'aurais sûrement perdu.

J'ai été prise dans le baiser plusieurs minutes, je faisais tout mal sans doute, même les choses bien. Tout a brusquement pris un sens, pas longtemps - dix secondes, peut-être neuf. La chambre et sa présence me semblèrent familier, logiques, c'est étrange, déformé, le temps; une sorte d'habitude dans les gestes et les sens, comme si nous étions la depuis des années ensembles, comme si j'avais rêvé de lui pendant 18 ans avant de le voir, une sale histoire, comme si nous avions vécu, comme si elle avait vécu. Puis, fini. J'ai horreur de moi, difficile à expliquer, mais le désir s'est accéléré, je crois que pour lui aussi. Edward a poussé un gémissement, je n'ai pas très bien compris ou était la douleur, peut être que je la confondait avec le plaisir, j'ai cherché ses lèvres – la même habitude – et en un instant je me suis retrouvée au sol, lui sur moi.

***

Il y a quelque chose que je veux.

Je ne sais pas quoi, mais je le veux désespérément, je sens aussi qu'il y a un prix à payer, oui, sûrement, il y a toujours un prix pas à payer, quelque chose qui disparaît quand on vit. Toute ma vie je n'ai rien voulu, pas de bouts de vie en plus, rien, une tragédie. J'ai l'impression d'une vie qui n'a jamais été lancée, je ne sais même pas si c'est la mienne, je ne vois rien, je ne fais pas partie d'une histoire, même repugnante, aucune histoire, aucun besoin présent, encore moins futur, aucune possibilité de devenir - comment devenir quelque chose à partir de rien? Je vis avec suffisament de détermination pour suivre les autres et suffisament de lassitude et de fatigue pour ne pas rester devant eux, un chemin annonyme, j'efface mes traces de pas après mon passage. Ou quelqu'un les ecrasera.

Mais maintenant tout est mêlé. Ses pas, les miens, nos empreintes, ca ne veut plus rien dire. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais perdre. Il peut détruire tout, il n'y a rien.

Je sens d'abord la froideur de son corps qu'il presse contre mes hanches, puis la chaleur de ses gestes. Je le deteste, je le _deteste_. Je n'en sais rien. _Tu comprenda plus tard Bella_. Il presse mon dos sur le sol de la chambre, les batements de mon corps résonnent si fortement dans mes tempes que sa respiration sacadée m'échappe progressivement. Un rythme gris, Je ferme les yeux et je compte les batements. Un. Ses mains enveloppent mes bras et remontent encercler mes epaules. Deux. Un gemissement, et ses hanches se collent aux miennes. Trois. La chaleur monte et ses mains descendent le long de mon dos vers mon bassin. Quatre. Un peu de sueur, sa main droite remonte se poser derriere ma nuque, s'emmèle dans mes cheveux, je soupire, le toucher brouille un peu ma mémoire; un arret soudain et son parfum m'enveloppe, puis il se penche brusquement vers moi et m'embrasse. Rien ne compte plus. J'oublis les pulsations, je crois qu'il s'arrete un moment, trop court ou trop long, comment savoir. Ses lèvres touchent les miennes avec urgence, j'embrasse les siennes en retour. Quelques secondes passent dans un flou sans attaches, et le gout du sang me parvient sur les lèvres, presque jouissif, mais il presse sa bouche plus fort encore contre la mienne, je cherche l'interdit, plus de lui, j'entrouvre mes lèvres, et je sens sa langue lecher le sang sur ma bouche. Je mord sa lèvre inferieure en retour. Il gemit. Un râle. La salive se melange, il arrache ma langue et le temps passe aux prix de ses baisers; douloureux mais délicats, je ne les veut pas autrement. Par moments il devient tendu et immobile, et j'ai l'impression qu'il est mort derriere mes lèvres. Comme elle. Papa m'a dit que je ne voulais pas la lacher, quand elle est partie. Que je l'avait couvert de bisous, quand elle était déjà ailleurs. _Inutile, envolée maman._ Mon embrasse morte me dégoute un peu, j'ai l'impression de courir après quelque chose de morbide, comme de l'amour. Mais cette fois ci, je le sais, je le sens. Mon premier baiser vivant.

A cette heure là de la nuit, je me sens jeune, je me tiens un peu à moi avant de m'en remettre totalement à lui, peut-être que j'ai confiance en ses gestes. Pourtant tout m'effraie. _Jeune et conne_. Si maman était là. Je devrais savoir ces choses delicates, mais tout sur moi devient affolé, un seul contact avec ma peau et le toucher devient froid et chaud, morbide et attrayant. Peut-être que personne ne sait. Ca devrait être autrement je crois, mais ca me semble logique, la chaleur dans mon ventre, une sorte de douleur exaltante. _Comme du plaisir. _

Mes doigts piquent et saignent mais je m'en fou, je m'accroche à lui de toutes mes forces, pourquoi, je ne sais pas, juste un immense besoin de ce qu'il a, quelque chose, je désire vaguement sa peau. L'amour s'appelle Edward. je censure les mots doux qui coulent dans ma bouche. Désormais je sais que ça vient tardivement, mais fortement, sans prévenir, comme une matière brut, dangereuse mais presque solide, incassable, même si c'est faux. Tout est faux. Je m'agite de plus en plus, je ne sais pas si c'est trop lent ou trop rapide, l'heure m'échappe, le jour aussi, tout le temps, est-on aujourd'hui ou demain ? Entre les deux, je ne le saurai jamais vraiment. Je me demande comment je vais faire pour m'en souvenir, sans l'aide du temps, sans precision, sans rien. La douleur peut être. Tout ce que je lâche... Les larmes s'amassent dans mes yeux. Mon esprit devient moux et lourd, mon ventre gargouille un peu, finalement tout se réduit et je ne pense plus qu'à lui. Il faut voir comme c'est dégueulasse, mes pensées et mon corps, _tout_ _pour lui_. Plus tard. Je comprendrais, j'attendrais que l'hiver s'en aille. Nos hanches se touchent, je veut rester là. Mes mots aussi, pour lui. "Edward," j'articule à bout de souffle, et mon souffle chaud qui traine sur sa bouche,"reste..." Mais bien sur qu'il restera, et prendra un peu de moi – tout peut-être._ Encercle moi._

Ses mains caressent mes bras, les couvrent de baisers, sa bouche me parait pure, comment l'expliquer, calme, c'est ma peau qui détruit tout ca je crois, ça devient fulgurant, rêche, mes yeux fermés sentent le toucher filer droit dans mon ventre, mélange de passion et d'envies lourdes et noires dont j'ai honte.

Tout s'accelere. La tendresse a disparu, ca s'est passé vers minuit je pense, maintenant c'est confus, ca part dans tous les sens, le souffle et la peau, toujours plus brûlants. J'ai bien raison, les mots se servent à rien. Il seraient ridicules, impuissants face aux gestes, et les formes, et les corps. Les bruits s'empliffient et je deviens un peu molle, comment dire, sans remords, j'avance vers lui, un peu nulle part, une odeur sucrée, c'est tout.

Alors mon corps s'en est melé pleinement, étourdi par les couleurs et sa peau, excité par le voyage de ses mains sur mon coup, mes cheveux, mes epaules, mes bras, mes hanches, mon bassin, partout. Des endroits que je ne sentais pas avant, un corps qui sort, trop sec, malpropre. Quand il souleve les bords de mon t-shirt, je pense à ses levres. Je me demande s'il reviendra. Peut importe, autour, maintenant, c'est la nuit partout. Je jete mes lèvres sur les siennes et je m'accroche à ses épaules pour le tirer vers moi, glissant mes mains dans ses cheveux.

Mais il s'écarte brusquement.

Aussitôt je pense à la ville, aux lumières des rues, et l'envie me prend de m'enfuir et d'y aller. Mais je reste, et il part.

« Bella, Bella, je...je suis désolé, je n'ai pas réfléchi... »

_Qu'il s'en aille._ Je me lève pour partir aussi. Le bleu marine, les lampes jaune pale dans les ruelles vides, comme un dimanche, une odeur humide, est-ce qu'on voit les étoiles ? Je déteste cette chambre, je l'ai toujours détestée, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'y suis restée, c'est débile, je vais m'en aller, sortir dehors. De toute facon je n'arriverai pas à dormir. Je me regarde mais je n'y arrive pas, tout est noir. En feux. Je dois sûrement être hors de moi car mes mains tremblent et mes poings se serrent de cette facon si violente, comme avant un combat. Il faudrait du sang, tranquille, sans violence, comme celui de notre baiser, ça prouvera qu'il y a de la vie quelque part, et puis un malaise. Je suis vraiment fatiguée. Mon corps se repose un peu plus mais sursaute souvent, d'une énergie colérique. Je ne me sens pas coupable, non, juste en colère, furieuse contre lui, contre moi aussi. Je me dirige vers la porte et remarque qu'Edward est toujours dans la chambre. « Sors! » criai-je d'un ton ferme et cassé. Il tremble un peu au son de ma voix, mais s'approche de moi au lieu de m'écouter. Je m'écarte brusquement. Rien n'est logique avec lui, je déteste ça, je le déteste, je déteste tout, si bien que ca n'a plus vraiment d'impact. Il insiste. « Excuse moi, je - » Je ne pouvais pas répondre en étant si éloigné de lui, alors je me suis mis en face et j'ai regardé ailleurs, sévèrement « Je n'ai pas envie de parler. Pourquoi tu ne t'en vas pas ?! »criai-je à nouveau. Mais il ne répondit pas, pris de court par mon humeur. J'ai parlé seule, sans le voir. « Dégage. » J'ai eu l'impression d'un jeu idiot ou on finit par tomber, pour de faux, c'est la règle,_ éliminée. _Je me relèverai demain, mais je n'en ai pas envie, _marre du faux_, toutes ses envies, pour rien. Si je tombe je voudrais ne plus me relever, je ne vois rien du jour, rien du tout, et je ne sais rien d'aujourd'hui, mais je déteste son goût.

Je quittai la chambre en courant.

Ma nuit fut étrangère et terrifiante. J'ai pris mon camion et j'ai conduit jusqu'au jour, essayant de ne pas penser à Edward, fermer le passé, j'étais morte de peur, glacée à l'idée de le revoir, lui, dans mes souvenir. Je serre le volant plus fort. Si ca se trouve il m'a touché pour que je m'en souvienne après, sous la nuit, quand il serait parti. Et encore après. J'ai eu peur, peur de m'en souvenir, ses mains, son bleu, peur d'oublier, Edward, ses gestes, sa peau, cet amour.

Quand je suis rentrée, la ville s'éveillait, l'université s'étirait. Je suis rentrée dans ma chambre mais il m'a semblé découvrir un endroit entièrement différent, une tout autre chambre à la lumière du jour. Quelques repère me revinrent. Mon lit, la fenêtre, l'armoire; oui, c'était bien la même chambre. Je ne sais pas ce que j'attendais, mais j'ai pensé que l'attente serait moins longue en dormant, alors je me suis allongé sous les couvertures et j'ai attendu. Rien.

Toute la journée j'ai pleuré.


	17. Chapter 17 : It's a Hard Day

**Chapitre 17 – It's a Hard Day For Breathing.**

_I want power in my words_

_I want passion in my eyes_

_And when I wake up_

_I wouldn't like to be a surprise_

***

J'ai sursauté brusquement au bruit de la pluie sur la fenêtre de la chambre. Pourtant l'orage s'est dissous, mais toujours cette averse perpétuelle. C'est à croire que ça ne cessera jamais. Six jours que ca pleut partout. Ca n'a pas l'air d' embêter Alice, elle dort encore. C'est long, long d'attendre. Surtout quand on attend rien.

Encore un autre jour sans lui.

Mon téléphone est vide. Personne ne m'appelle. Ce matin je suis restée allongée dans mon lit je me suis mis sous les couvertures pour me protéger du froid et de tellement, tellement plus de choses. C'est assez agréable. Il fait chaud mais ça ne tient à rien. Il suffit que je sorte ma main de sous les couvertures et le froid l'attrape sans prévenir. Alors je préfère ne pas bouger. De toute facon je n'en ai pas très envie. J'ai contemplé mon téléphone portable, longtemps. je me suis imaginé que quelqu'un m'apellait. j'ai construit une conversation dans ma tete, pour passer le temps. Personne. Je suis restée un heure en face du silence. Personne. Encore moins lui.

Et tout d'un coup le vide m'a frappé, pas le temps de m'échapper, il me cogne par derrière, puis de partout, les couvertures ne me protègent plus, même elles m'encerclent, pas le temps. Je rêve d'être inconsciente. Il n'y a pas d'issue, pas le temps de réfléchir. les moment est blanc. Si noir. Je me tors de partout pour y échapper, mais rien n'y fait, le temps diminue. Puis rapidement, plus de temps. Il faut l'avoir vécu pour comprendre. Quand tout s'arrête sauf la solitude. Et impossible de m'enfuir pour ne plus rien sentir, l'absence de l'autre me prend à la gorge. C'est ça d'avoir vécu toute seule. Le temps me le rappelle une ou deux fois dans l'année, pas plus, le reste s'évite d'une pratique lâche. Je renifle, perdue, stérile. Il faut comprendre. Les douleurs insupportables, le tête pleine de vide. Tout un monde, blanc. Toute une vie, seule. Et toujours aucune perspective. Alors la colère me frappe si violemment que j'en oublie les causes, même l'oreiller sur ma tête peine à écraser mes cris. Mon crâne siffle, je désespère de vivre, mais impossible d'arrêter, obligée de continuer. L'horreur. Le pire c'est le silence. Et la chaleur qui ne tient plus en place. Je pleure tout d'un coup parce que ce n'est plus supportable. Il faut voir les pleurs aussi, jamais si abondants, jamais si épais et sales, pas une larme qui soulage, rien, même l'eau est dure. Tout donne à pleurer, alors ça ne s'arrête pas, et mes gémissements impossibles à retenir...Je pleure à haute voix. Et personne, personne. Et puis, longtemps après - je ne compte plus – je finis par me vider, les cris sont plus étranglés, les larmes se cognent les unes sur les autres, elles me secouent violemment, entremêlées de mon silence épuisé. Parfois, alors que je crois que tout s'apaise, les larmes recommencent et coulent vite, vite, plus violemment encore, acides, de l'oeil jusqu'au menton en un instant. Il faut attendre encore une heure, à leur merci, avant que la fatigue prenne forme. Et même la fatigue, je n'en veux pas, c'est trop facile, je subis ça pour rien, non, c'est trop injuste, merde, comme toujours, tout est nuancé. Du noir ou du blanc, l'un ou l'autre, je le prendrai. Alors mes yeux restent ouverts et fixes sur un point dans la chambre. Je n'ai plus la force de bouger mon regard ni même de cligner des yeux, plus la force de bouger. Bientôt, plus la force de rester éveillée. Une chance reste. Lui. Je m'endors. le temps passe si vite qu'avant que je puisse profiter du sommeil le jour est excessivement présent, et le ciel ensoleillé; rose et bleu et jaune, parfois gris, nuancé. Détestable.

Je me lève avec l'espoir qu'il m'ait vu pleurer.

C'est idiot, impossible, même la pensée me semble interdite et stupide; comment espérer que quelqu'un nous voit pleurer. Ca ne se rêve pas. Ca ne se désire pas. Il y a des choses terribles dans mes pensées. _Il me verra mourir?_

Pourtant ça me paraît doux. je crois que je n'ai aucune envie qu'il me voit rire, ca n'arrivera pas, il partirait. j'ai envie qu'il me fasse pleurer, que tout son souvenir me fasse crier, au moins il sera là, quelque part, avec moi.

Le temps est un peu plus ensoleillé mais toujours tout flou et froid. Il me donne envie de vomir.

Six jours que je suis malade, et ça n'a aucun sens, il faudrait des symptômes mais rien. Son absence. Ca sert à quoi d'être forte, des conneries. Je ne sais pas comment ça c'est produit, d'un coup, au réveil je crois, ma parole est devenue encore plus absente que d'ordinaire. Pas un mot pour Alice, pas un mot d'Alice. Le temps est déloyal, il reflète mon humeur, se tait, pas un coup de tonnerre pour ma colère, juste la pluie, l'humidité, répugnante. Les murs souffrent. On dirait un suicide, une noyade. Ca s'arrête où. Je ne vois pas la fin, c'est peut ca le but, déprimer tout. Même les chansons de la radio sont tristes, alors j'écoute la pluie. Le jour et la nuit se succèdent, si seulement c'était monotone comme avant, mais ma tête est pleine de vide. Sans fin. Je ne suis pas allée à l'université. Je pense un peu aux cours à rattraper. Six jours de retard. Des années. Tout est noyé. Je suffoque.

Pour faire passer le jour écoeurant, je prends un livre, quelque chose d'abstrait, pour me sentir mieux, mais tout est trop douloureux, même les pages sont pleines d'amour. Je constate avec dégoût que j'avais toujours aimé ce livre. Avant. Le sentiment était loin, dégénéré, inoffensif. maintenant tout est trop près, amoureux, oppressant.

Je décide de me lever et de sortir dans le froid, je ne vois pas quoi faire d'autre. Alice dors toujours, ça m'étonne un peu, je crois qu'elle a sûrement du m'entendre, et fermer les yeux. Peut importe. Décanter les choses, dehors. L'air est glacé et il fait encore nuit, on croirait que le jour a oublié de se lever. Je me dis que ca m'est égal, même si tout ce dérèglement m'irrite profondément.

Je vais prétendre que je n'ai rien vu du ton gris du ciel, je vais prétendre que je n'ai rien entendu du bruit strident du vent. je vais prétendre que les gouttes de pluie polluée ne m'ateignent pas. Mais mon oeil exténué sursaute au moindre changement de lumière, au moindre mouvement dans l'air noir. Et après quelque pas sur le sol gelé, tout m'étouffe. A qui la faute. Personne, dehors. Un silence strident. Tout est calme, trop calme. Et une tempête dans ma tête.

Mon camion démarre juste avant que ma patience envers le temps ne se perde. Les pneus glissent et se retiennent, comme s'il désapprouvaient la dureté de la pluie, tout est fragile autour, presque plus que moi. Alors que je descend la pente abrupte menant à la route, la maîtrise du véhicule ne tient qu'à un fil, fait de pluie et de verglas.

Je conduis longtemps, j'ai envie de vitesse, mais je me retiens, un peu cassée, sensible à la complainte des pneus. Les nuages pèsent de plus en plus, je me dis que ma nuit sera sûrement agitée.

Quand je gare mon camion devant la librairie, je me sens déjà fatiguée par la route et la nuit du jour. Je baisse les yeux en marchant, les nuages m'énervent. peut-être qu'en sortant il y aura un orage. je le sens dans mes membres douloureux. Tout ça me fait un peu peur. Et puis c'est toujours aléatoire.

En entrant, il me sembla que le soleil se levait et qu'on voyait le ciel.

D'un bleu limpide.

La couleur me rappelle les livres, c'est leur climat que j'aime; je pénètre dans la librairie avec urgence. Tout autre chose. L'air du dedans. J'aime cette atmosphère poussiéreuse, c'est un grand bol d'air que je prends à chaque fois, ma gorge souffre d'une inspiration délicate, à croire que j'avais oublié de respirer le reste du temps; des livres partout, partout, il faut fouiller; je connais l'endroit par coeur, pourtant je tremble un peu et je me réjouis à la pensée du nombre de livre qu'il me reste encore à découvrir, c'est immense, je croule sous l'abondance, toute une vie, et encore. Il m'arrive d'y rester toute la journée, la notion du temps s'égare, le bonheur se figure. L'impression que tout va changer. Le rayon Litterature est à part, tout au fond du magasin, il me faut traverser habilement les centaines de livres en équilibre précaire, empilés les uns sur les autres, mêmes les étagères ne suffisent plus à les contenir. Ca déborde et j'aime ca. Un desordre ordonné.

J'entre enfin dans la pièce exiguë à l'écart des autres.

Slencieuse. Ou presque.

D'un silence glacial.

Je manque de m'éttoufer à la vision d'Edward, au sol, tranquillement assis contre une étagère, plongé dans un livre. Mes muscles me frappèrent violemment. Effrayée par la douleur, j'essayai de relâcher ma mâchoire et tout mon corps contracté. Le sang ne circule plus, frappé, puis quelque chose comme son froid et ma main violette et rouge et des soupçons de cicatrices même trop, trop. Je restai immobile, prise de l'envie de m'échapper, puis celle de rester, sans trop vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Je fis demi tour juste avant d'entendre sa voix.

« Bella !? »

Mon corps se reposa immédiatement, je soupirai et le remords me donna envie de sourire.

« Edward. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Rien. Enfin, je lis. J'allais m'en aller. Excuse moi. »

En quelques mots, le monde a tourné. Il me sembla que c'était mieux à 17 ans, moins compliqué. Je ne crois pas que je voulais qu'il parte. Et je ne compris pas pourquoi il devait toujours partir, évidement, logique, mais non. Mon regard se posa sur la pile de livres sur ses genoux et à coté de lui, certains ouverts et posés à plat; il me convainquirent du mensonge d'un départ imminent, de la fausseté de ses propos. Les miens aussi sont faux, mais ses mots à lui me font trop mal, des mots à faire vomir. _Dégueulasses._

J'aurais voulu être ailleurs, après, et voir la scène comme un souvenir, une nuit, ça m'aurait fait du bien et un petit peu de douleurs, ce serait chaud, il y aurait Edward, et instantanément le passé, même injuste, deviendrait doux et délicat.

C'est trop tard, je suis dans le moment présent, injustement présent, c'est tout déchiré de l'intérieur. Il se leva et moi je restai inerte, j'inspire, j'expire, je ne sais pas comment je fais. L'anxieté est mauvaise, inexacte, il faudrait que je pleure, c'est plus fort, moins responsable. Mais j'en ai marre de ma sécheresse, de mes mots absents quand il s'en va, du vide qui suit. Je m'en fou, la logique, pour moi, c'est qu'il reste. Sinon tout s'échappe.

« Tu lis quoi ? » , je lance. Et il s'arrête, confus. Il change tout le temps, ses yeux, son visage, tout bouge sans arrêt, une sorte d'incertitude, mais toujours la meme envie de s'en aller, peut-être qu'il fuit.

« En fait je lisais un peu de tout. Je ne sais pas quoi choisir. »

« ...Tu sais comment s'appelle la librairie ? »

« Non...je...je n'ai jamais fait attention. »

« 'A Livre Ouvert'. Tu viens souvent ? »

« Rarement, d'habitude je vais autre part, mais c'était fermé...j'aime assez ici... »

Je me suis attachée de toute mes forces à la conversation, pour qu'il reste, juste quelques secondes de plus, qu'il y ait du bruit, je m'en fou, même son silence.

« Edward, » merde, je ne sais pas comment faire, il doit y avoir des règles, un code que je ne connais pas. Et mes doigts déchirent légèrement mon crâne, je devient obsédée par le bon mot, le bon geste, n'importe quoi, comment savoir.

J'ai du faire le mauvais.

« Je t'aime. »

Un accident. Le mot est partit tout seul. Je suis perdue. Le temps n'a pas duré longtemps, il a tout refusé, il y a eu un trou entre lui et moi, quelque chose qui m'échappait, impossible de le rattraper, si seulement je le voulais. j'ai crié. « Reste ! » mais je pensais toujours à mes mots, je crois que ma voix était trop douce. Il l'a avalé en un instant, ma voix, de sa colère. Un colère assurée, certaine. je l'ai trouvé dérangeant parce qu'il avait un air supérieur et blessé, et une brutalité que je ne comprenais pas. Il n'a pas crié plus fort que moi, il est juste resté tendu et agressif, crispé comme jamais, même pas peur, je sens le danger et mon innocence devient insolence, ça l'énerve encore plus je crois; sa voix sans cris s'élève pourtant bien au dessus de la mienne. « Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Bella, » Il y a d'autres mots qui hurlent derrière, je les entends aussi même s'il ne les prononce pas. _Idiote. Tu crois quoi ? Tu parle mal. Tu ne dis rien de bien. _Son regard est devenu embrumé, ses yeux blessés. Ca n'était pas censé faire mal. Il est furieux. « Putain Bella, tu ne sais pas ! » Je ne sais pas ? Je ne sais pas quoi? Je le sais bien que je suis déjà tombée bien bas, à dire ce genre de bêtises, alors je peux bien le supplier, les mots sont étrangers, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais aimer. « Mais pourquoi tu veux toujours partir ? »

« Parce que. Tu sais bien. Pour ça... » Il grommele, se crie dessus, Alice avait raison, qu'il dit, quoi Alice, je ne me laisse pas faire. « Tu n'a pas le droit. Tu pars tout le temps, » j'essaye de le supplier « je n'ai pas du tout envie que tu t'en aille. » Mais maintenant ca m'est égal qu'il s'en aille ou non, le temps est déjà en crise, le départ déjà programmé, je ne gagne rien, des secondes de lui, furieuses, glacées. Je suis tellement fatiguée... je ne le vois plus trop. Il faudrait que je bouge car mes membres s'enlisent et je suis engourdie d'attente, mais j'ai peur qu'il bouge aussi. Je ne ferme plus les yeux non plus, je crainds de les ouvrir sur son absence. Les mains jointes, je le regarde. Terrifiant, lui, au loin, le souffle un peu court, l'air déjà ailleurs, les yeux bleus noircis par la colère. S'il ne revient pas je resterai toute la journée dans la librairie, à lire des mots autres. Il a du crier, je ne m'en souviens pas très bien. « Tu m'énerve Bella, tu dis des choses et tu mens, tu veux quoi ?! Tu ne vois pas comme je suis ?! » Je suis devenue très grave, mes mains ont tremblé et j'ai baissé les yeux. « Rien, »_ je le jure_, je n'ai jamais rien voulu, « mais tu pars toujours, TOUJOURS! » Peut-être à cause du temps froid. J'ai pensé à l'hiver, cet hiver là, entre décembre et janvier, le temps du jour rétrécissait de plus en plus, inexorable, impatient, ca ne laisse plus trop de place pour les choses de la vie, et les rencontres, tout le reste autour, c'est pas du vrai, juste un arrangement du au hasard et je n'y suis pour rien; nous n'y somme pour rien. Bella et Edward. Non, rien, un hazard. Seule la nuit est longue à crever. j'ai eu l'impression que tout l'hiver jouait contre nous. Ca ne sert à rien de s'échapper. Peut-être qu'il a finit par le comprendre parce qu'il a essayé de reposer ses yeux. J'ai regardé ses mains plus détachées, sa peau nouvelle, tout son corps plus doux, encore un peu tremblant, comme après l'amour.

« Tu vois ce que tu me fais... »

« Excuses moi. »

« Ce n'est pas grave Bella, mais s'il te plaît, ne dis plus ca. »

je n'ai rien promis, comme une enfant. A quoi ca sert ? je ne tiens jamais mes promesses.

C'est dur d'oublier ma voix asséchée, et toutes les traversées douloureuses quand il était là, mais cette fois j'ai pensé que son souvenir était presque mieux que les mots des livres, presque beau, encore plus maintenant, il est resté. Mon esprit s'est échauffé. Et toujours le soleil improbable du dehors. Je suis un peu assoiffée, une sorte de néant dans mes mauvais rêves, pire encore, un goût de bonheur, si vous saviez, du désir de lui, jamais vu encore, comme une sale gosse, son corps nu, c'est venu comme ca, sans pathos, tout mou dans mon imagination, il est resté pour de vrai.

Le temps s'est allongé plus encore. Les choses traînent en longueur. Petit sourire en coin d'Edward, calme dans l'évidence, je rougis instantanément et il est déjà 5 heures. Le soleil brûle et moi aussi.

Ma tête tourne encore, il faudrait qu'elle s'arrête, c'est sûrement la chaleur. J'ai l'impression d'un désastre raté de peu, quelque chose d'épique juste à coté de moi, abandonné mais désiré. je n'y touche pas. Toute une aventure, plus tard. je souris à l'inconnu, au danger aussi, un peu plus fortement.

« Pourquoi tu souris ? », me demande Edward.

« Pour rien. Tu as choisis tes livres ? »

« Je vais prendre celui là » Il me montre Poe et je souris pour avoir déjà lu le livre, une histoire de vengeance entre frères. « Et toi ? »

« En fait je venais prendre Woolf, 'Jacob's Room '... » _et accessoirement passer la journée à me perdre dans les rayons._

Il rit doucement.

« Quoi ? » lui demandai-je.

« Rien, c'est juste...typique. »

« typique ? je ne vois pas en quoi... » je demande, curieuse et un poil susceptible.

« Typiquement feminin. le développement des personnages long comme c'est pas permis. Juste...ennuyeux. Désolé. Il n'y a vraiment que les filles pour aimer ca. »

_Et macho avec ca. _Je préfère ne pas insister, les librairies ont tendance à me radoucir de toute facon, bêtement heureuse, d'un coup. Je n'ai plus trop envie de lire par contre, j'ai hâte de rentrer. Ca arrive parfois, l'envie coupée, les pages refermée brusquement, les mots aplatis, sans raison.

« Je vais rentrer Edward, heu...je, je suis contente de t'avoir croisé là, » M_agnifique, Bella, brillant discours d'adieu._ je soupire. _Lamentable. _ « Bon, donc, heu, on se reverra...en cours, j'imagine. Salut... »

« Salut. »

J'ai tourné les talons un peu trop rapidement, manquant de tomber, ajoutant une note pathétique à ma prestation. J'ai oublié d'emprunter le livre et je suis sortie tant bien que mal. Sur le chemin du retour, j'ai presque eu envie d'un accident, moi, toute heureuse sans raison, puis plus rien, avalée par la route. Un peu de justice. Mais l'hiver est resté calme, changé. Un peux moins affreux. Peut-être que la chaleur finira par m'étouffer aussi. J'irai ou dans mon sommeil ? C'est dangereux, je le sais, meme quand c'est beau, des mensonges. Combien de fois la fin faillit me prendre, et me rater de justesse. Il faudrait compter. Une corde fragile, déréglée. Pendue. Je traverse une route, combien de fois manque-elle de me faucher, et je continue, chanceuse, comme si de rien n'était, comme si la vie allait de soi, sans realiser le hasard, la volatilité, toutes ces choses changeantes. Je suis devenu un peu grise à cette idée, mais pour la première fois, je crois que j'en étais consciente, peinement éveillée, vivante, amoureuse pour de faux.

J'ai ouvert la porte de ma chambre. Si je pouvais aller ailleurs. Mais aujourd'hui c'est rempli de souvenirs plaisants et malades, couverts de sueur, c'est ce que je préfère. Le noir laissé de coté. Ca grouille de lui. Ratée, la punition, je n'y voit que du mou, du fondant. Il est là, présent, brulant. Le jour est resté plus longtemps cette fois, je me suis endormis sans trop de difficultés, juste avant la nuit. Je ferme les yeux. Il est aussi dans mes rêves.

* * *

**Note **; Ciel ! je viens de capter (enfin) l'importance des reviews. XD C'est pas que je m'aime, j'aime plutôt me detruire xD mais pas de lecteurs sans reviews. (bravooo.) ANYWAYSSS je me suis mis à la prière pour avoir des reviews, négatives aussi, whatever, de la sincerité, que diable. Ne detruisez pas foi naissante, par pitié. T_T love yaaaaa, lecteur(s). [inserer ici une licorne.]


	18. Chapter 18 : keep The Car Running

**Chapitre 18 – Keep The Car Running.**

**Note:** En fait j'ai vraiment aimé écrire le chapitre 20. Hum. Wait. Pourquoi je dis ça au chapitre 18 ? XD maggle.

_Damn my situation and the games I have to play_

_With all the things caught in my mind_

_Damn my education I can't find the words to say_

_About the things caught in my mind_

***

Je les emmerde tous. Profondément. Peut être qu'on est grand quand on cesse d'écouter les autres.

Il faisait plus chaud ce matin, j'ai réussit à ne pas réveiller Alice en sortant de la chambre. Je suis plutôt douée pour être discrète. J'ai besoin d'un peu d'espace avec eux j'étouffe alors je ne rentrerai pas avant la nuit j'irai quelque part loin. Les douze premières heures de ce lundi sont passées dans la sueur; j'ai encore pensé un peu à mes cours que je manquais, mais aucun regret, juste la transpiration et parfois l'envie de m'agresser mais c'est tout. Je n'irai plus à l'université. Plus jamais en cours. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais. Ma vie jetée dehors. Je suis quand même rentrée à midi pour nettoyer la sueur de mon visage. Arrivée à mi-chemin j'ai accéléré, du monde partout dans le campus, des pourris, je les déteste tous sauf lui, dis moi à quoi tu pense, la question qu'Edward m'a posé dans mon rêve. C'était calme, je pense à lui, s'il savait comme je pense à lui, il ne le saura jamais.

Bella, les ombres, méfie toi. Ca gueule de partout dans ma tête. Aujourd'hui c'est le ciel qui décide, un peu moins seule, mes mouvements sont presque distants, hors de moi, dans les jambes ça s'afolle, des ombres et moi multipliée, sur le chemin suivie partout, deux, trois, quatre, c'est presque beau à regarder quand j'oublie que c'est moi, les yeux dans les pieds mes 17 ans me paraissent si loin. Peut être dans mon ancienne chambre, quittée précipitamment. Je ne crois pas que ça me manque mais ça dérange l'esprit. Tu as quel âge ? - J'avais 17 ans. Et c'était bien, c'était rien. Il faut bien partir de quelque chose. Aujourd'hui je ne pars de rien, tout est effacé derrière moi, envolées, mes dix-sept années. Je cherche quelque chose de concret, un événement important de la vie mais rien, pas un fait marquant, quelque chose pour se rappeler une année particulière, tiens c'était il y a deux ans ça ? il y a deux ans rien oui, au même point il y a deux ans, peut être même moins conne. Dès le tout début, rien. Si je disparaît, rien. Je vais ou avec ça. Je ne trouve plus ma place, je devrais être tout en bas, ou en haut, je ne sais pas, avec maman, ou nulle part, mais je continue au milieu, mal, mal de moi. C'était beau, c'était mieux l'ignorance. Finit. Je ne me veux plus. Dehors c'est un grand bol d'aspirine. Dedans, des flammes et l'impression d'un incendie à éteindre - pourquoi j'hésite autant. Un sinistre, je le sais mais j'ai envie que tout brûle, un feu dérangeant et que tout disparaisse bien même les cendres et moi avec.

J'ai vu comme un nuage de fumée noir au dessus de ma tête, encore mon imagination et pourtant, peut être qu'il reviendra, je pense. Je regarde le ciel sans savoir à quoi m'attendre, pluie ou beau temps, comment savoir. Au moins je suis dehors, un peu plus libre qu'à 17 ans. J'irai quelque part, je marcherai, nulle part mais ailleurs qu'ici au moins, et peut être que je trouverai un endroit à moi. Un instant j'ai eu l'impression de fuir, mais j'emmerde les impressions mauvaises. La pluie couine si vous saviez ce qu'elle crève de tomber je le vois aux nuages et l'envie me prend d'être méchante comme elle. Le soir je rentrerai, des résidus, une nuit de plus à rêver, mieux que rien.

Arrivée dans les sanitaires, une vague de dégoût. C'est fraîchement nettoyé, blanc et stérile, répugnant. Je me dépêche d'asperger mon visage d'eau, une goutte de plus, comme une larme, le liquide s'échappe dans ma hâte et coule dans mon col, froid, rafraîchissant - presque addictif, il faisait si chaud dehors, bouffée par le soleil quand je regarde ma peau dans la glace. Quelques élèves me dévisagent d'un air de suspicion que j'emmerde, je les emmerde tous, tellement que je me retourne et je gueule;« QUOI ?! » Aseptisés. Même pas les couilles de me répondre, on est chez les filles et alors, même pas je vous dis, j'aurais répondu moi, maintenant que j'emmerde tout. L'eau ne suffit plus, je m'en vais d'ici.

Mes pas sont trop lents. J'ai envie de courir mais je résiste, je me rappelle les mêmes endroits que je traverse d'un pas rapide, leur situation plus tôt ce matin, un malaise discret, mais ce n'est pas normal, cette chaleur et les arbres asphyxiés, toutes les épaules que je bouscule, une petite canicule, le campus baigné dans la lumière sereine de la matinée et derrière le jour las et la mort lente. Le temps masqué. Tout s'est dégradé maintenant, un crime à préparer, le soleil toujours plus haut dans le ciel, coupable, caché derrière les nuages, trop blancs tellement que ce n'est pas crédible, coupable je le sais, et quelqu'un laissé derrière; la fille méchante, les gens filent devant moi et moi je reste là à regarder le ciel passer ça me renvoi comme une musique du soir à ma vie. Trop jeune pour mourir. C'est le vent qui a suivit vers 13h, des rafales et toujours ce soleil qui ne veut pas disparaître, incertain comme mes pas, je ne sais pas s'il va rester ou s'en aller enfin, il faudrait le condamner pour les fausses espérances qu'il donne alors qu'au bout un désastre, je le sais.

J'ai l'après-midi à moi pour une fois, personne pour m'arrêter, il faudrait m'enfermer, un traitements punitif.

Des chocs électriques.

Je vais ou je veux. De toute façon je n'irai pas loin.

Une fois dans la voiture, des échos de solitude que j'emmerde aussi, et l'étrange impression que la route ne mène à rien. Il y a toujours le compteur qui me rassure un peu parce que je suis loin maintenant, trois heures de route pourtant jamais assez, je continue. Un jour d'hiver et mon abandon mais dans le blanc de mes yeux toujours le même regard, il me suivra jusqu'où, il y a bien une ligne imaginaire quelque part qu'on dépasse et après tout va bien, ça me tient éveillée pleine d'espoir même si le soleil est assommant, un reflet d'incendie dans le ciel, ça flambe de partout, parfois la tiédeur d'un printemps mais toujours loin; ce n'est pas normal, le temps malformé, un monstre.

Je suis très loin maintenant, je ne compte plus les kilomètres, j'imagine qu'un tel endroit existe mais c'est assez d'imaginer, je veux le voir et ma patiente se dissipe, les larmes de colère ensuite, le vent les alimente, puis une odeur d'arbres et d'herbes mortes. C'est suffisant pour attirer mon attention. Peut-être ici, le bonheur. Des idées vagues de l'endroit mais je n'en suis pas sure, il faut tourner à droite là ou la route devient plus étroite comme malade, ça tourne sans arrêt, accidenté de partout, mon danger bien là. De la terre maintenant, puis une peur d'enfant, peut-être la ligne dépassée mais je n'en suis toujours pas certaine, jamais vu un chemin plus effrayant, je sens une légère morsure de mes dents sur ma lèvre inférieure pour me calmer parce qu'on n'en voit pas la fin. Le goût de sang et la petit fièvre qui en résulte me donnent une force inespérée, mon excitation grandit quand j'apperçois la fosse sur le coté de la route, quand je me sens perdue je regarde le vide et des rêveries ivres et confuses agitent mon cerveau, j'anticipe mon endroit, peut-être qu'il n'y a rien au bout mais je ne veux pas partir, prise dans l'obscurité des branches et même pas la place de faire demi-tour de toute façon. Ici on peut crier personne n'entend, un silence profond. Les arbres noirs font des ombres immobiles, même le vent n'entre pas. Aucune idée nette, mais la blancheur des feuilles et une lumière apaisante m'indiquent que je m'approche, je cherche à m'orienter mais on ne voit plus le ciel sous les arbres.

Et tout d'un coup c'était là.

Mon endroit. J'arrête la voiture à l'aube de la clairière et je sors, essoufflée. Devant moi c'est le soleil quelque part mais impossible de savoir d'où il vient.

Plus d'arbres, quelques pierres arrivées là je me demande aussi comment. Il y a l'herbe haute et douce caressée par le soleil, plus d'agression, tout est calme, comme mort mais paisible, plus de peur. Puis le souvenir d'Edward et l'envie qu'il soit là.

Un léger rire m'échappa, j'ignorais complètement où j'étais mais je me sentais moins perdue, l'envie de m'enfuir disparut immédiatement. J'ai marché quelques pas jusqu'au centre de la clairière, doucement, les herbes sont jaunes de soleil mais je ne tombe pas une fois, comme si je connaissais déjà l'endroit. Je levai les yeux, toujours pas de soleil, comme évaporé. La vue est grande ouverte, l'aveuglement disparu, à la place le temps bleu clair, il me sembla que je l'avais rêvé comme ça. Au petit soleil je me suis alongée dans l'herbe et j'ai tendu l'oreille. Le bruit d'un léger vent solitaire, puis les brindilles qui me titillent le visage. L'euphorie. Je me suis sentie méconnaissable, le visage creusé par la joie d'être là avec personne autour, une solitude choisie, comme amoureuse, je m'extasiai à l'idée de ne plus jamais rentrer.

C'est à partir de là – collée au sol, existante, que les jours ont compté; _jour un_, dans ma tête et mes pas.

Je suis restée allongée longtemps, jusqu'à ce que le ciel tombe. Le temps en petite crise ravive ma mauvaise humeur. Pourtant ici presque rien ne m'atteint, c'est un secret, mon secret, le seul vraiment important je le sais car j'en crève de le lui dire et qu'il me suive. Il penserait mal de moi, complètement folle, mais peut-être qu'il aimerait l'endroit. J'ai eu envie de choisir le bleu. Je voudrais rester mais j'ai mal au ventre, comme des clous là dedans, la faim qui guette même ça difficile d'y échapper ça me dégoûte, dire que je me sentais pure. Ma privation s'applique à tout même à lui je pense, je n'en ai plus trop envie et pourtant c'est l'habitude et la crainte de tout. Mes solitudes me font mal mais ici dans la douceur de l'herbe je sens leur beauté presque déchirante et l'envie pour la première fois de ne plus l'être, quelque chose de moins vide, plus reposant, le rêve qu'il me voit ici seule, ignorée et candide.

En quittant la clairière j'ai pleuré de peur ou de joie. J'ai du dépasser la ligne à nouveau car une fois sur le sentier le sol desséché de la foret m'a piqué les genoux et toute la nature est devenue cruelle. Un monde mutilé. Je l'ai ignoré, j'ai enfoncé mes pas dans la terre, des égards pour mon endroit et lui et c'est tout. Les branches et leurs feuilles enchevêtrées s'accrochent à moi quand j'accelère vers mon camion, des arbres déchiquetés semblent me bloquer le passage, enfermée je pense, qui viendrait me chercher ici.

Mais j'ai conduit vers l'université et les rêves qui m'attendent, un peu plus secrets que hier. J'ai pleuré tendrement au départ mais c'est vite devenu incontrôlable, j'ai pensé que j'aimerais pleurer dans ses bras, infaisable mais il faut bien rêver. Rapidement je suis secouée de larmes à mesure que la route passe, une tempête de sanglots tristes et heureux, je m'essuie les yeux quand j'arrive à vue des bâtiments rouges.

Lorsque je pousse la porte de ma chambre mes yeux sont encore humides et frappés de rougeurs, pourquoi tu chialle, j'ai envie de m'en prendre au monde pour m'avoir fait pleurer pour rien, des choses que j'ignore. Les pas qui me mènent jusqu'à mon lit sont rythmés par l'envie de dormir même si mon ventre gueule sa faim, un sorte de plainte, trop tard. Une fois sous les couvertures, j'ai remarqué la présence d'Alice puis sa voix plongée dans cette même inquiétude ou résignation je ne sais pas.

« Bella... »

Ca me laisse le temps de souffler sous les draps, il n'y a rien à faire avec ses mots, pas comme ceux d'Edward, ceux là sont plats, déplaisants, ils invitent la pitié et je les emmerde, juste bons à rien.

J'ai quand même laissé parler ma voix étranglée, « Bonne nuit Alice. »

« Il ne faut pas pleurer. »

J'ai eu envie de cracher à sa bouche. Il y a eu un courant d'air vif dans la chambre et une porte - j'ignore laquelle – a claqué. « A demain. » Je me suis endormie un peu fiévreuse, les rêves à portée de main.

***

C'est au milieu de la nuit que j'ai commencé à penser à lui, ça ne vient pas tout de suite, un peu d'inquiétude et d'impatience, des cauchemars d'abord pour ne pas renoncer aux larmes. Quand la nuit est plus noire et profonde je crois que quelque chose se calme. Un souffle suffit à mon sommeil pour retourner le noir, une page moins sombre et plus rien de réel, pourtant tellement vrai et vivant quand je rêve de lui à mes cotés, je peux presque sentir l'odeur d'orange de la clairière et son baiser effleurer ma joue. Il n'y a pas grand chose que les mots puissent faire pour agiter mon rêve, c'est d'une douceur haute et pleine mais ça change parfois, des déluges, je prend tout, ça me tient endormie jusqu'au bout de la nuit, un univers sordide et attirant à la fois et toute mon ingénuité pour l'aimer _entièrement, _même les choses que je déteste, avec l'allégresse de mes dix-huit ans. _Bella Swan, e_t le mot résonne changé, caché, sa voix par dessus.


	19. Chapter 19 : Edward POV

**Chapitre 19 – They don't love you like I love you. (Edward POV)**

_And ooh la, she was such a good girl to me  
And ooh la, the world just chewed her up, and spat her out  
And ooh la, she was such a good girl to me  
And ooh la, the world just chewed her up, and spat her out_.

***

« Lâches-moi, Alice. »

« Edward, s'il te plaît, ouvres cette porte. »

« LACHES-MOI! »

« Ouvres! »

« je suis aux chiottes là, occupé. »

« Très bien, parfait, j'attends dehors, le temps qu'il faudra. »

« C'est ça, dégage. »

« Je suis juste à coté... »

« DEGAGE ! »

« Quel crétin... »

« J'ai entendu! » Fait chier; _combien de temps peut-on rester enfermé dans des toilettes universitaires ?_ Tout le monde se rappellera de moi. Feu Edward Cullen et son record débile. Il y a des façons plus glorieuses de mourir, plus hygiéniques aussi, mais je crois que je préfère ça plutôt qu'Alice, je vais finir par avoir vraiment besoin des chiottes, mais trop stressé pour pisser, qu'elle aille harceler Jasper, je sais pas, n'importe qui, putain. Courage. La porte, le couloir, ma chambre. J'ai eu du mal à rester calme, ne pas m'énerver, nerveux, c'est une maladie chez moi dit papa. Il y a eu un pli dur dans ma bouche et ma main s'est posé sur la poignée, j'appréhende un bruit traître mais pas de peur, seulement une porte, merde, et ma mort derrière, je ne dirai pas un mot, pas un, je parle mal de tout façon, à quoi ça sert.

J'entrouvre la porte, putain de grincement.

Ce n'est pas la force d'Alice qui m'arrêtera. J'ai ouvert d'un cou sec, brusque, le seul capable de me stopper - et ça ne risque pas d'arriver, c'est- « EMMET! »

_Putain de merde_. J'ai cru que c'était bon une seconde et quoi, un rien de temps avant d'apercevoir sa silhouette, j'étais libre. Il a frappé ses mains avec force et ses bras se sont jetés sur moi. J'ai eu mal d'un coup.

_Putain putain putain._

J'ai du heurter le carrelage des sanitaires, quelque chose de froid, _quelque chose de dur_.

« Tiens toi tranquille. »

_Lâche._

Comme si je pouvais bouger.

« Désolé Edward. »

Mais je ne l'entends pas, je n'entends pas grand chose. La salope. Je me lève pour partir mais Emmet m'immobilise contre le mur, de la force pour crier et c'est tout. « DEGAGE!! »

Il ne m'écoute même pas ce con.

Ses bras me serrent plus fort._ Enfoiré_. J'ai pensé à Alice et ses idées de merde, elle qui croit qui faut des explications tout de suite, pas après, même pas le temps de comprendre, des explications, qu'il ne reste plus que ça à faire, de la merde.

« Tu l'a payé combien ? »

« Il a accepté de lui même. »

« C'est ça on y croit. »

« Edward, sérieusement tu commence à m'énerver, pas que moi, tout le monde. » Elle a joint les mains et les a levé dans un geste de désespoir que je qualifierais de ridicule, si je n'étais pas écrasé contre un mur.

«De l'eau. »

« C'est bon Edward, je ne t'ai pas tué... »

« Ta gueule. De l'eau.»

« Ca va Emmet, laisse le boire. »

Je vais les tuer. « C'est trop de bonté Alice. » je me penche vers l'évier, le liquide sur mon visage me calme presque. Je les tuerai moins violemment peut-être.

« Dis à Emmet de dégager. »

« Non. »

Mes mains se sont mises à trembler, j'ai eu envie d'être violent. « Arrête Alice, ARRETE, je vais m'énerver, ça va être la merde, arrête. »

Elle a reculé, je ne sais pas, pour réfléchir. Je n'avais pas envie d'attendre.

« Maintenant. La seule à avoir un problème de merde c'est toi. »

« Toi aussi tu en a un grand. C'est bon Emmet, tu peux partir.»

Il a finit par me lâcher._ Looser. _ Et puis Alice s'est mise à parler avec un air de condescendance détestable et morose, mes fautes dans ses mots.

« Tu sais quoi Edward ? j'ai un gros souci depuis que tu t'amuses avec Bella. »

« C'est ta vie. »

« Je ne crois pas. C'est triste mais c'est aussi la tienne. »

« Je m'en fou. Tu veux quoi ? Que je chiale ? »

« Un peu de décence Edward. »

« Ta gueule. Emmet m'a détruit le dos. »

« Emmet n'est pas Carlisle. »

« QUOI ? Tu as appelé papa?! » _Conasse_. Je remarque la panique dans ma voix et ma fierté foutue en l'air, peut importe.

« J'y pense. Mais il n'y a pas que ça...»

« Je ne baise pas Bella. Contente ? »

« J'espère que tu ne mens pas, j'espère _vraiment_ que tu ne mens pas. »

« Je m'en fous je te dis. En quoi ça te concerne, dégages, tu m'énerves. »

« Arrêtes tes conneries Edward. »

« Tais toi. Tu ne sais rien. »

«J'ai observé.»

« Tu parles pour rien Alice, je me casse. »

« Des dégâts. »

« Quoi. » Ma question s'est figée. Je ne sais pas si je voulais savoir.

« Les nuits, tous les cauchemars, les mauvais rêves, comme tu veux les appeler. »

Je commencais à détester ces mots, il aurait fallut les creuser, des questions, des réponses, de la curiosité, merde, j'en crevais de ne rien connaître, mais je ne pensais qu'à écourter la conversation, alors la colère sortit, débordante, sans rien autour. S'il ne faisait pas si chaud... « PUTAIN ! Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas reparlé ?! »

« Très amusant Edward, comme si tu m'écoutais. »

J'ai luté pour ne pas frapper le mur. « Et alors? Tu aurais du insister ! » J'ai du forcer les mots dehors, oublier mes gestes effarés, oublier ma colère, oublier ma lâcheté. « Peut importe, quoi, qu'est-ce que...qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Des mots bredouillés.

« Elle Lâche tout. Elle pleure toute la nuit, parfois en souriant. Et elle crie. »

« Je sais. »

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. »

J'ai inspiré, je ne sais pas si mon souffle s'est relâché. « Tu...tu vas faire quoi ? »

« ...Je pensais appeler papa. »

J'ai essayé de rester calme, c'était dur, terrible comme la colère montait comme ça d'un coup, et le dégoût, la stupeur avec. J'ai écouté les phrases d'Alice déjà prononcées, les cauchemars, j'ai voulu les connaître de la bouche de Bella, elle seule, dégueulasse de penser comme ça. « Laisse la tranquille. »

« EDWARD! Je ne peux _pas_ la laisser comme ça, je ne sais plus quoi faire. »

« Je m'en _fou_. »

Et toujours la même expression en face de moi, entre choc et habitude, une lassitude à chaque fois de découvrir que naturellement il y a quelque chose de répugnant chez moi, quelque chose d'abject, l'air faussement surpris d'Alice ça me fait rire doucement.

« T'es vraiment un enfoiré. »

« C'est ça. Salut Alice, merci pour mon dos explosé. »

Elle me regardait toujours. Lassé, je me tournai vers la porte. Après quelques secondes, elle murmura, hésitante, « J'appelle Carlisle. »

Mon visage devint sérieux. « Je ne plaisante pas. »

« Tu vas faire quoi ? Me frapper aussi ? »

« Ferme la.»

« Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à toi. »

« Et toi Alice, tu crois que c'est quoi ta pseudo préoccupation pour Bella ? Conasse. Tu flippe dès que quelqu'un n'est pas à tes pieds hein ? Toutes tes manières de petasse, ta gentillesse de merde...casse toi. »

« Tu me dégoûtes. »

« J'en suis ravis. Maintenant, tu m'excuse, j'ai d'autres choses à faire qui ne concernent pas Alice Cullen de merde. »

En sortant j'ai d'abord pris soin de claquer la porte puis j'ai pensé à ces choses à faire mais tout s'est concentré autour de Bella, ridicule, Bella et seulement Bella, j'ai eu l'impression qu'on me volait mes pensées, mais en même temps je ne crois pas que je voulais les empêcher de m'envahir. Ca m'a énervé. Ca m'a fait mal. Je crois que je vois à travers tout ca; un sentiment plus grand derrière, noble, je peux le dire; l'amour, mais ça ne me ressemble pas et puis pour changer il faut en avoir envie, moi je rejette tout, tellement fort, tellement violemment, ça me terrifie et je ne me laisserai pas faire, injuste. Et j'ai pensé à Carlisle, il n'a pas intérêt à se ramener, je m'en fou je l'en empêcherai. Je suis rentré dans ma chambre et j'ai lu un livre dont je ne me rappelle plus le titre. Toute l'après midi, avec l'envie de me cacher. Pas une pensée pour les cours, je m'en fou, ce n'est pas la première fois que je sèche, mais cette fois j'ai eu l'impression que c'était contre ma volonté, que le choix ne m'appartenait pas, j'aurais voulu y aller mais je ne pouvais pas. Je me rappelle m'être apaisé, puis en deux secondes, endormis, putain ce que je détestais ça, je rêvais d'elle encore, partout, je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est tellement mal quand on voit ce qu'elle peut faire.

J'imagine que c'est parce que je veux autre chose, au fond je ne l'ai jamais avoué mais c'est automatique, comme je rêve de choses douloureuses, fascinantes et atroces, des déchirures, pas le bonheur ça je n'y crois pas je m'en fou je sais juste que ça se vit pour certaines personnes, peut-être qu'il ne faut pas y penser pour le vivre, mais pas une raison pour que tout s'arrête comme ça d'un coup je ne trouve pas ça juste, ça ne donne presque pas envie d'être heureux quand on sait qu'on peut se faire voler, je préfère mon malheur confortable et discret, je vis déjà battu, c'est beaucoup plus facile d'attraper un sourire d'un tas d'ordure, on se contente vite du peu et vite de retour dans ma vie.

Et puis d'un coup des pensées de la fille lunatique, Bella, je rêve qu'elle rêve de moi aussi, parce que, je ne sais pas, mon désordre, les choses faisable ne m'intéressent pas, hors de mes nuits. Si quelqu'un se montrait doux, un des deux, ce serait bien, mais moi impossible, un petit espoir mais tout est dur sur elle, grave, sévère, j'aime ça, mes baiser sont gachés sur sa peau, elle ne les veut pas, réaliste au moins.

Et le reste aussi, les horizons qu'elle ouvre sans le savoir, il y a sa naïveté, je crois bien qu'elle ignore tellement de choses, tout à apprendre d'elle, tout à lui apprendre, je pourrai les lui montrer mais je ne sais rien, en feu.

Peut être que si on partait et que les gens ne nous connaissaient pas ce serait l'idéal, ils diront des mots sur nous; « ils s'en sont allés. » oui un matin et personne n'aura rien vu parce que personne ne nous voit, disparaître, rien autour. Je rêve de baisers aussi, non, pas ce genre de baiser; sur la joue, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, des baisers d'au revoir.

Il y a bien le désir d'elle mais pas tellement dans mes rêves, il y a tant de mystères devant, bien plus passionnants que les cours, finalement c'est elle qui m'apprendra des trucs, même affreux, merde je n'y crois pas longtemps, plein d'illusions en fait, ou juste l'impression de savoir alors qu'elle ne montre rien. Peut être que je perd, si elle me disait ce qu'elle veut aussi, pourquoi je devrais rester si elle part ? La peur d'elle c'est tout. Les rêves aussi me foutent la trouille. Ils s'en iront un jour ou l'autre; si ce n'est pas aujourd'hui ce sera demain, après-demain ou encore après et plus de Bella j'en suis sur ça me terrifie. Mais pour l'instant toutes mes nuits pleines d'elle, glaçante, mes rêves me retournent, je crois que je les déforme. Je ressort écorché au jour, comme elle, un danger. Rêves dégénérés. Je vois bien qu'Alice flippe. Un enfer de pensées. L'envie de se réveiller est presque absente, pourtant c'est douloureux mais si je pouvais rester endormis pour toujours ce serait bien pour nous deux, pas de blessés et le bonheur imaginaire.

Je m'assied sur le lit, depuis hier première fois que la pluie a disparut. La pluie. Je crois que c'est elle qui m'endormait la nuit depuis une semaine, je suis un peu désorienté maintenant, toute cette chaleur pour rien. C'est dur de bouger, des coutures sur mes cicatrices, Bella les verra un jour peut-être, si tu pense que c'est cool tu devrais voir ce que je peux te faire.


	20. Chapter 20: So To Kiss, So To Kick You

**Chapitre 20 – Someone To Kiss, Someone To Kick You.**

_How could this be done  
You're such a smiling sweetheart  
Oh and your sweet and pretty face  
In such an ugly way  
Something so beautiful _

***

**Bella.**

Quand le soleil m'a saisit comme un froid j'ai senti qu'une nouvelle journée commencait. Je n'ai rien resentit qu'une curiosité violente et l'envie de sombrer dans des rêves éveillés.

Edward pose pleins de questions dans mes nuits maintenant. je lui répond à chaque fois, il n'entendra rien de toute facon. Parfois c'est tellement présent que j'ai l'impression que je parle à haute voix surtout quand le réveil intervient peut après et que tout est encore frais et près et sanglant. Amusant comme la nuit est devenue presque agréable. J'ai envie de lui montrer; tiens, c'est la qu'il faut couper. Dehors, coupée de lui au moins, le seul moyen je crois. Je n'aime vraiment pas les conversations, du genre silencieuse disent les profs, qui ne méprend pas le silence? Mes mots pour lui. Je pense que tout est déjà anormal, la mort avant la vie, les mots à contre sens, moi. Je ne sais même pas à quoi je veux échapper. Il y a encore les conversations de nuits fraîches dans ma tête, un peu de mon endroit aussi, au jour c'est écrasé, tout est rapidement devenu affaire de chiffres, d'heures, le genre de calculs débiles, quand est-ce que le soleil va se coucher, combien de mètres avant le prochain virage, quand est-ce que je le reverrai, jamais, jamais.

Juste après mon réveil je n'ai pas laissé le temps agir, rester un instant encore dans mes rêves, je me fiche du temps dehors je ne veux pas savoir, ça va m'énerver et puis c'est trop réel, je suis tout de suite descendue au self pour éviter le monde. C'était bien la peine de s'inquiéter, il n'y avait personne. Seulement quelques élèves studieux.

_Presque personne._

Quand je l'ai aperçu j'avais l'impression de déjà le connaître, après tout dans ma nuit on est ensemble et personne ne disparaît. Ca m'a fait bizarre, j'ai eu la sensation que le rêve était plus réel que la réalité, le voir là en train de me regarder. Et moi jeune à nouveau.

Edward que je voulais et qui ne me voulait pas. Edward que je désirais toucher et humer et entendre et voir. Je ne suis plus calme et détachée de moi c'en est douloureux, terrifiant d'être là-dedans en pleine action et de sentir mes pas. Je crois que je ne suis plus sans amour parce que j'ai mal de le perdre et je mesure mes caprices à la douleur de ses départs.

***

**Edward.**

J'ai regardé les gens qu'elle regardait puis je l'ai regardée et elle me regardait c'est comme ça dans un vertige que j'ai compris que je l'aimais. Parce que j'aimerais la suivre partout, c'est ça, la suivre et ne pas lâcher, à moi seul, c'était mon amour, toutes ces images inquiétantes d'elle loin de moi, que je ne la verrai plus jamais, j'ai compris que j'aimais et j'ai eu envie de m'échapper avec elle.

Mon sentiment à moi, en mouvement, ça n'arrête pas, est-ce qu'on pleure autant adulte, je pense à un départ imminent - mon amour massacré. Je veux qu'elle disparaisse et tout irait mieux mais si elle s'évanouit quelque part ça m'étourdis rien que d'y penser, penser qu'elle puisse noyer mes espérances sans même le savoir. Cet amour je ne sais pas quoi en faire, le garder et écrasé ou le jeter et comme un déclin, pire je crois, ma chute.

Les larmes dans mes pensées, plein d'elle et plus d'espace pour sortir la tête. Des désordres. J'ai eu la trouille de la voir partir, l'envie de m'en aller pour ne pas la voir mais je ne me suis pas sentit assez fort pour la laisser là, oui, terrifié à l'idée qu'elle me quitte j'ai eu envie de m'échapper, mais quand et où et je pars à cause d'elle ou avec elle, je ne sais même plus quoi faire tout est confus dans mes départs. Des errances au fond.

Il me reste mes moments de solitude alors je l'ai observée, la gorge serrée et l'esprit lâche, j'ai observé, parce qu'il fallait que je sache tout d'elle avant la fin, tous ses gestes, et mon amour dilué je ne le reconnais plus trop, comment savoir ce qui m'a poussé à ne pas la quitter des yeux. Je me suis sentit à court de temps, sous pression, à court d'elle. Le silence est retombé lourdement sur moi, sur elle. Ses mouvements crient.

Elle a remplis son plateau d'un air las, quand elle a choisit les aliments il y a eu des intervalles blancs ou elle a réfléchi, puis elle s'est retournée vers moi et elle a ris sans sourire. Je sens tout je ne sais pas pourquoi mes sens sont si éveillés, le goût sec et pur de ses cheveux parfumés qui frôlent sa joue, je vois son regard traversé par l'angoisse et ses travers de solitude apparaître quand elle va s'asseoir sur une table vide à l'écart, près de la fenêtre. Je voudrais qu'elle me tombe sur la bouche mais j'ai sentit un goût biliaire répugnant dans ma gorge, je me suis dégoûté, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle me voit comme ça alors je me contenté de mon besoin confus de dire "elle est à moi", c'est tout, la posséder pour mieux la protéger des autres et de moi, surtout de moi. D'un air absorbé, elle a sortit un livre de son sac et elle l'a ouvert au milieu, un peu au hasard. Elle a lut en mangeant, prononçant certaines lignes à voix basse, sans s'en rendre compte je crois. Je me suis demandé quelles étaient les phrases qui captaient tant son attention. Un peu rongé de ne pas savoir, l'atmosphère m'a rabaissé vers le sol et j'ai imaginé son corps abandonné entre mes bras. Elle a trempé ses lèvres dans son verre, de l'eau, le goût lui sembla peut-être trop sucré, je ne sais pas mais elle se dégagea du verre soudainement. Puis elle regarda fixement quelque chose au milieu du self, j'ignore quoi. Un gémissement plaintif m'échappa. Elle avait sous les yeux des cernes qui lui mangeaient le visage et j'ai trouvé ça détestable mais je ne suis pas arrivé à la trouver repoussante. Mes yeux rivés sur elle. Il y eu un court silence, elle s'arrêta et rejeta en arrière sa mèche de cheveux d'un air vaguement irrité. Elle est si jeune, j'ai pensé. Tout d'un coup elle sourit, comme à un souvenir. Elle s'est tournée vers moi à nouveau et elle a croisé mon regard en rougissant légèrement. J'ai tendu tout l'air pour obtenir le calme en moi et ne pas crier. Il coula vers moi un regard impossible à déchiffrer, je ne saurais pas dire de quoi il s'agissait, mais quelque chose de changé qui m'invita à sourire en retour. En réaction elle passa la main sur son front, baissa les yeux et considéra son assiette avec dégoût. J'ai eu froid de savoir que je la ferai souffrir. Et puis tout d'un coup elle s'est levée et est restée immobile, gagnée par une panique muette, j'ai recherché son visage pour comprendre. Un rictus. Puis les yeux pétillants de choses cachées. Je n'aurais pas voulu que ses yeux me regardent d'une autre facon, oui, l'envie de tout faire pour qu'elle me regarde comme ça, et toujours l'impression d'être dupé par le bonheur mais je serai fort je ne le laisserai rien paraître. Les mains aux hanches, d'un geste enfantin, elle s'est dirigée vers moi.

***

**Bella.**

Le râle du vent sur la vitre, pétrifiant et stimulant à la fois. Je n'ose pas l'approcher, mais j'ai peur qu'il s'en aille alors, comme un test probatoire contre moi-même, j'ai pris les mots de mes nuits et je suis allée vers lui.

« Salut Edward. »

« Salut, » dit-il. Il y eu un court silence. « ça va ? »

« Oui... j'ai bien dormi. »

« Moi aussi... »

« C'est pour ça que tu es debout si tôt? » Il y avait un ton de reproche dans ma voix que je n'ai pas compris.

« Je ne sais pas trop, peut-être... et toi ? »

« hum, oui, en fait je vais partir plus tôt. » je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui racontais tout ça.

J'ai sentis son regard s'alourdir, il a froncé les sourcils. « Tu vas où ? »

« Mon endroit. Peut importe. » j'ai eu envie de parler d'autres chose mais je n'ai pensé qu'à des choses tues, des choses amoureuses. « Je voulais te dire, par rapport à ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois..."

Il a passé les mains dans ses cheveux d'un air un peu perdu; j'ai précisé.

« à la librairie, quand tu t'es énervé, tu sais... »

« ...Bella je suis désolé je - »

Mais je l'ai coupé. La panique dans ma tête à l'idée de provoquer l'interdit. Ma voix a accéléré pour sortir les mots au plus vite et partir, je ne pensais qu'à ca, partir, j'étais déjà ailleurs quand j'ai parlé.

« Je crois qu'en fait je le pensais vraiment, mais c'est pas grave, tu peux t'énerver encore si tu veux, »

Il a ris légèrement, avec un air un peu gêné. « Je ne vais pas m'énerver. »

« Bien, m...merci. » Courir, vite, me sentir libre.

Puis plus rien. Mes pas pressés et sa voix.

« Bella, attend ! »

Des petits éclats de bonheur partout. Je ne pense même pas à l'explosion, calme et sans fumée, je me suis retournée mais Edward était déjà à mes cotés. Quand il m'a saisit le bras, la vraie liberté. Mes lèvres tremblaient, bientôt j'allais souffrir, je le sentais. Sa main se fit doucement insistante quand elle a effleuré la mienne; ça retardait toujours le moment ou il faudrait penser. "Comme tu es froide" dit-il sans suspicion parce que lui aussi savait et personne d'autre qu'on était pareil, froids. J'ai abandonné ma bouche et j'ai vu ses yeux qui me rendaient douce, ses doigts m'ont caressé le bras, comme du duvet j'ai pensé, c'est impossible de sentir avant d'avoir senti je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça pouvait être si agréable, j'ai fermé les yeux. Son corps épouse le mien je n'arrête pas d'y penser à ces exactes similitudes, lui et moi c'est comme si on était dans le même cercle pourtant rien de mathématique, un virage bizarre qui nous dispose par hasard à la même allure, une sorte d'harmonie insensée, je laisse échapper un gémissement de contentement et d'incrédulité et je frissonne dans l'étreinte, mais je me sens un peu maladive, on dirait une fausse amourette, il y a mes désirs de lui mais ça ne peut pas être vrai et j'attends quelque chose qui vienne détruire mon sourire mais rien. J'ai suivit mon intuition, la même qui m'a mené à mon endroit, et j'ai frôlé ses lèvres brûlantes, elles s'ouvrirent légèrement à mon contact, je n'ai pas osé l'embrasser vraiment, j'ai eu peur je crois, mais après quelques secondes à la surface j'ai sentis sa bouche se coller à la mienne et un parfum tellement subtil que j'ai voulu le goûter, plus près alors comme un jeu d'enfant j'ai embrassé.

Ce n'est qu'après un changement de lumière et la réaction douloureuse de mes pupilles que j'ai réalisé que nous étions toujours au milieu du self, embrassant et aimant. J'ai eu honte.

J'aurais voulu aimer comme toute le monde, ceux qui savent y faire, mais j'ai juste eu envie de le quitter déjà et me quitter aussi, tout quitter à vrai dire.

Des espoirs mourants comme ça c'est pour les condamnés, des plaisirs gratuits avant la fin et ça rapporte quoi. J'ai filé vers ma chambre, c'est fou comme c'était facile de m'arracher à ses bras, pas d'attachement, on aime et on quitte.

Mais une fois en haut il m'a manqué. J'ai remarqué que mes vêtements étaient en désordre sur moi, quoi, je l'avais serré si fort ? Pas possible que ce soit lui. Alice dort encore. Il est déjà 7 heures du matin, il faudrait que je me réveille j'ai pensé ironiquement. Mais tout d'un coup mon endroit avait perdu de son goût dans mes pensées, excitant mais glacé dans ma tête. A quoi ça sert un secret comme ça, de l'ordre du sacré, rien que pour moi ? J'aimerais qu'il le sache aussi, ça me fait sourire rien que d'imaginer sortir les mots du fond du sentier et là-bas tout là-bas la clairière jaune et à deux. Mon enfance, tout apparaissait maintenant, les rêves de sales gosses qu'on cache aux parents - mais quels parents ? C'est aujourd'hui l'enfance. Courir à vélo et en jupe même en hiver, un hiver chaud de rêves de garçons, jamais connu ça, des chuchotements et un rendez vous secret, la clairière dans les têtes de filles et des garçon, un vent d'été c'est sûr et des baisers. J'aurais tout donné pour vivre ça, mais rien à offrir. Impossible de bouger, trop tôt peut-être, J'ai replié mon corps contre moi, le soir viendra bien, alors je me verrai moins et toutes mes erreurs disparues. l'impression d'une attente, des jours et des rêves. Que des mais dans ma tête, mais je n'ai pas envie d'attendre, ça n'en finit pas, mais je ne supporterai pas de ne plus le revoir, Edward, son baiser, j'ai fermé les yeux pour chercher à m'en souvenir, comme j'ai eu peur quand je l'ai vu dans ma clairière.

Mes yeux me semblent vulgaires en ce moment, encore le gêne, il faudrait les rêves du soir, plus légers, c'est assez bizarre de vouloir quelqu'un autant, je veux dire, clairement mes pensées sont noires de lui, obsédée. C'est venu d'un coup, d'une nuit je crois - était-ce lent et fastidieux ?

Je pense que j'ai tellement rêvé son désamour et ça n'a pas marché que ça m'a épuisée j'ai abandonné.

Pas d'autre choix, de quoi parler d'autre, que penser d'autre ? Il s'est passé tellement de choses, ou je ne sais pas, seulement mes impressions, il n'y a rien eu, c'est moi qui fabrique tout ou alors quoi, lui, complice ?

Je le mélangeais avec moi, un froid terrible, Edward, j'en ai fait un amoureux d'un seul coup, et puis plus loin, le rapprochement des peaux, même ça j'en revais, peut être la liberté et tout un inconnu devant, très loin les autres. Et puis je m'en fou ça m'aurait plu de le perdre pour de faux aussi, des ruptures dans ma tête, j'iaginais les endroits de fin, il y avait déjà tout un scénario de nous, ça lui aurait sûrement plus.

C'est simple normalement, je t'aime, fort, fort, moi aussi, aimons nous, rideau. Je voulais être sortie du ventre mort de maman à nouveau. Recommencer et comprendre. Je l'ai voulu, lui, je voulais arriver à sa hauteur, pas facile quand en part de tout en bas, je l'ai voulu tellement fort, l'effort qu'il fallait faire pour tenir debout. la frustration m'a bouffée, plus je le voulais, plus je m'éloignais. Interdit.

Je me suis enfuie du lit pour aller dans la salle de bain. J'ai verrouillé la porte. Je me suis déshabillée. J'ai crié sous la douche. L'espace du jour floué, tellement apaisant, mes mains tremblaient à peine quand les larmes me sont venues aux yeux, écrasées par l'eau qui coule sans arrêt, j'arrêterai quand je serai prête, quand j'aurai pris une décision qui calmera tout même mes pleurs. Je me suis reculée contre le mur de la douche, bien au fond dans l'angle, c'est déjà petit mais on peut se faire plus absent encore. Quand il y aura mes mains moites mortes d'humidité, le sang rouge clair, toute la peau rose de chaleur, les oreilles usées par l'eau et les gouttes de plus en plus bruyantes, je sortirai. Mais je n'ai pas de chance, la fumée chaude cache la sortie, pas le courage non plus, endormie je laisse couler. J'ai envie qu'il m'aide, à quoi je ne sait pas, on pourait trouver tout seuls à deux. Je suis restée longtemps comme saoule, totalement seule pour une fois et pas seule avec lui, c'est l'eau qui barre les rêves. Tout était vide, vidé, je crois que je l'attendais. Il n'y a que moi et ce qui me touche directement, l'extrême proximité – le mur humide et blanc de la douche. C'est réduit, impossible d'aller ailleurs. Plus tard dans la fumée il y a bien les bruits de la porte qui me parviennent par gouttes, quelqu'un qui frappe à l'extérieur mais ça me parait loin, si loin, hors de portée. Bientôt plus personne n'a frappé à la porte, ça m'a tué un peu, perdus mes repères quand le rythme des coups a disparut. Reste l'eau qui coule. Puis la porte à nouveau, plus fort cette fois-ci, plus énervé même. Je m'en écarte facilement, me concentrer sur les gouttes et derrière leur rideau moi, le dégoût. C'est instinctif, presque physique comme je méprise mon corps; il me semble raté et trop inutile pour exister, une légitimité pour pleurer et encore, la tristesse enlaidie sur moi, mes doigts translucides et les veines mortes dedans le sang qui courre pour rien, une avalanche de creux nés sur ma peau que je ne maîtrise pas, que faire de moi. Avec lenteur j'ai sentis l'effort de ma main pour me redresser mais ça n'a pas marché à cause de je ne sais quoi, une colère sûrement, partie de moi, sans vent ça me prend et l'eau est devenue froide, comme ça soudainement je le jure, froide, des paquets de pluie gelée et ma colère.

Ensuite tout est allé très vite.

Il y a eu un énorme bruit comme un orage et la porte de la salle de bain s'est ouverte en grand et puis plein d'autre choses bruyantes que je n'ai pas saisit, comme des voix mais seulement moi j'étais abrutie par l'eau et la moiteur du liquide sur ma peau, je serais restée encore écrasée d'inconscience contre les bords de la douche si je pouvais mais j'ai eu peur des cris. Comme si on s'élevait contre moi tout d'un coup, ça m'a rendue timorée ces cris, l'envie terrible de rester plantée là et celle de partir aussi, mais la peur à chaque coup. Dans l'incompréhension et la surprise de voir toutes ces ouvertures bruyantes j'ai mis mes mains sur les oreilles, à plat, les paumes et j'ai bouché tout, sauf que voilà les yeux n'ont pas pu suivre, j'ai appuyé le plus fort possible sur mes oreilles et aussi mes paupières vers le bas mais celles là toujours impossible de les fermer, les chocottes. C'est mon corps résigné qui ne répond pas correctement au bruit, ça ne colle pas, des choses indigestes et surtout il fallait sortir de moi et agrandir l'espace tout d'un coup, tout déranger. J'ai soupiré, mauvais calcul quand je me suis encore repliée sur moi, recroquevillée comme une morte et même pas d'odeur dans l'eau, ma chair vierge opaque et fumante, tout caché. Je me demande si ça sera toujours aussi compliqué même pour lui.

**Edward.**

Pour rien, vainement, c'est la panique qui m'a cerné dans le self deux heures durant, des noeuds dans ma voix et petit à petit c'est un enivrement malsain et moche en moi qui me donne envie de pleurer. D'un coup le malaise de rester là. Alors je coure. Ca donne le tournis de courir après elle, à sec. Bella, un courant d'air oui et aliénant. j'ai trop vécu ma jeunesse pour penser clair, je suis grisé de courir surtout comme ça avec des pas paniqués, je trébuche de partout. Pour rien. C'est nu chez elle, blanc. Mais mes abus n'arrêtent pas parce que c'est la peur qui me serre de partout, elle qui me fait courir, je suis déjà engagé dans sa vie même s'il faut filer sans cesse.

Ca donne une énergie confuse cette trouille, une lourdeur, une densité salée sur mon corps. Exactement le goût d'une lame infectée dans le ventre, rouillée à outrance et en un instant, soufflé, emporté tellement ça m'émeut de courir vers quelque chose pour la première fois et avec la certitude de l'erreur. C'est comme ça, une course aigu dans le corps, sonore, des bruits sourds comme des sanglots en cascade les miens et les siens insérés là tout au centre de moi pour mieux me déchirer. Mais toujours debout, je courre si vite si vous saviez. Ca me paraît tragique cette vitesse et l'air qui suffoque dans ma gorge. J'ai les gestes secoués d'angoisse à l'idée que mes pieds filent pour rien. Une utopie. Et puis ce n'est pas tout j'ai pensé sans vraiment y croire que tout le monde conspire contre nous. Mais ils n'existent plus, les phrases tournent, qu'est ce que je vais lui dire. La panique sur mes traits je peux la toucher, instantanée et c'est la sueur de mes frissons, ça me prend à la gorge, aux jambes, ma course, une rêverie.

Je me sens dérangé, c'est facile d'ignorer le regard des autres qui se pose sur moi et de mettre tout entre parenthèse sauf elle, et puis les visages étrangers passent dans un courant de vitesse, les autres trop constants et elle désassortie qui vit en cachette, délicieuse. Je me sens étourdit et épuisé quand je monte les marches deux par deux. Dans ma poitrine ça remue, l'indécence de ma panique, difficile de respirer et puis je garde de l'air pour elle même si ça ne sert à rien, maintenant dans toute mon incohérence ils sont peu surs, mes pas, et à bout de souffle quand j'arrive devant la porte de sa chambre.

En arrêt je me rends compte de l'amour latent et fâché. Une misère, rien à sauver. Mais rien à faire, mes yeux dérivent sur la poignée et là de près, dans la seconde - je m'en rappelle, la seconde ou j'ai pensé tout maigrement à faire demi-tour – la porte s'est ouverte d'un coup brusque sur le visage interdit d'Alice. Figé d'angoisse et tout d'un coup la petrouille sur ma peau aussi comme un rasoir. « Quoi ?! ! », j'ai dis dans un frisson; mais pas de réponse juste les tremblements de sa mâchoire et la pensée terrifiante que je vais vivre tout seul qui me traverse. Et les mots qui ne veulent pas sortir, c'est l'épouvante dans ma gorge aussitôt, j'ai respiré bruyamment parce que ça me semblait trop dur. Cette fois j'ai crié. « QUOI ALICE ?!! PARLES ! ». Je n'avais jamais vu Alice si choquée, comme si elle venait de comprendre quelque chose trop tard et quelque chose de terrifiant, elle était hors de souffle.

« Edward...ce...ce n'est pas normal... »

« Quoi ?! Elle est où ?! »

« Merde... »

« Elle est où, Alice, Alice ?! Hey, regarde moi! Quoi, dis moi !! »

« Dans...je dormais, je n'ai pas remarqué, la salle de bain, je ne sais pas quand elle est entrée dedans, au moins deux heures, plus peut-être, je ne sais pas, l'eau coule, l'eau...je dormais je n'ai rien vu... »

Je me précipite vers la salle de bain.

Comme un traumatisme dans ma voix. _C'est fermé. _« C'est fermé. » Je n'y croyais pas. J'ai frappé la porte. « Alice! » Ils tremblent mes mots, mes coups. « C'est fermé Alice. » Mais déjà ma voix est sur des bords hystériques et rien ne résiste tous mes nerfs éclatés mon corps explosé, tout, j'ai des hurlements sur le bout des lèvres, _c'est fermé_, je pense à des couverts rangés, l'envie de tout déchirer, je frappe la porte, encore et encore, un goût de peur et un poignard encore pour mes pensées noires, _trop tard, trop tard_, que ça en tête ça m'épuise, je sais, à présent je sais, ma faute, je ne veux pas me croire mais j'ai comme une stupeur accablée dans la tête, « Alice, c'est fermé! » Je répète sans cesse, entre temps mon souffle abattu et les larmes que j'écrase avec mes manches d'un geste nerveux et méticuleux, oui comme si tout était ordonné, j'oublie que je crie, que j'ai tors, mes poings qui saignent, à quoi ça sert d'essayer, mais je ne m'écoute même pas.

Après peut être que je verrai clairement mon erreur, j'ai peur, je suis terrifié, c'est intolérable, c'est un point dans ma vie, j'aimerais milles fois mieux qu'elle me haïsse, comme c'était doux la haine mais on est là, séparés, peut être pour toujours je veux savoir, peut être une virgule mais je vois rouge, les bras écartés comme si je venais de faire tomber quelque chose, quelque chose est perdu, brisé j'ai l'impression, brisée, ma voix la sortira de là peut-être alors j'ai appellé. « Bella, tu m'entends, Bella ?!! » mais je perds à chaque coup comment penser, j'insiste quand même pour moi. « Bella !??! Répond !! » Mes yeux se sont égarés, je n'ai pas voulu abandonner, sauver quoi, plus rien, depuis le début c'est l'obstination morbide, j'ai repensé au destin que j'ai du mal interpréter, des conneries. J'ai frappé, frappé, frappé la porte sans arrêt pour le contredire. Ma voix couverte de coups.

« ALICE! C'EST FERME PUTAIN FAIT QUELQUE CHOSE !! »

J'ai écarté mon regard de la porte vers Alice et j'ai vu qu'elle pleurait aussi et son regard m'a freiné, elle a murmuré d'une voix gommée. « S'il te plaît Edward, arrête de crier tu me fais peur... »

Je l'ai regardée en silence et je n'ai pas vraiment compris son visage, mais vite j'ai acquiescé et elle s'est excusée, des mots, qu'on ne pouvait qu'ouvrir de l'intérieur et d'autres choses que je n'écoutais plus parce que j'avais envie d'embrasser Bella, mes baisers sur elle, c'est venu comme ça, si ça disparaissait, la possibilité des baisers, tout, atrophiant rien que d'y penser, j'ai coupé le futur. « D'accord, d'accord, a...alors, on va, on va..., attends, forcer la porte, je vais le faire. »

J'ai pensé sans plaisir à elle une dernière fois – après ce sera finit, la vérité et c'est tout. Puis je me suis écarté et j'ai poussé de toutes mes forces et de tout mon corps pour la voir. La porte a disparu sous mon poids.

Quand je l'ai appercue elle et sa forme derrière la vitre de la douche je n'étais pas sur du vivant. J'ai cherché son nom mais c'est resté dans la gorge. Ensuite quelque chose a bougé là bas et dans moi et sans que je puisse en savoir plus Alice m'a écarté du passage.

« Edward va t'en c'est mieux. » dit-elle avec un air suggestif que je n'ai pas compris, comme si elle me poussait de sa voix, possessive comme tout, j'ai protesté.

« QUOI?! Mais Bella... »

« ...est nue. »

« Oh. Je...oui...j'attendrai dehors. » j'ai reculé à contre-coeur, c'était mon corps aussi, je n'ai pas compris, coulés ensembles dans ma tête.

Avant de partit j'ai cherché à voir. Il y avait la buée et une chaleur fixe dans l'air mais j'ai regardé vers elle, attiré c'est tout. Et je l'ai aperçu. Sa nuque humide, les mèches de cheveux collés sur les lèvres, endormie, ramassée contre la douche, des gouttes – non, des perles - de sueur sur le visage avec l'eau ça se mélange, j'aimerais prendre le temps de suivre leur tracé mais je tremble d'inquiétude – qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? C'est le matin qui s'échappe et j'aimerais avoir prise sur mes délits mais j'ai l'impression que c'est déjà trop tard, le mal est fait.

***

**Bella.**

Dans la distance j'ai vu Alice, se rapprocher puis tout près, assise, elle a une serviette dans la main, au fond près de la porte j'ai vu Edward, je l'ai bien reconnu parce que j'avais son visage dans ma mémoire il y a un rien de temps, avant qu'on vienne élargir l'espace. Il y a eu un mystère dans ma tête où je me suis demandé, très exactement, pourquoi il était là, juste avant que je voie son visage de mes yeux ouverts, l'inquiétude sûrement. Il y a eu un temps avant les paroles d'Alice, quand elle m'a relevée, le crissement de mes mains sur le carrelage, comme un accident.

J'ai vu le regard d'Alice, un peu bouleversant dans ce qu'on y trouve, du reproche et une tristesse, c'est saisissant de mélanger les deux, au fond elle tremble parce qu'elle ne sait pas quoi choisir. Moi je ne nie pas mais je ne m'excuse pas non plus, m'excuser de quoi, d'avoir voulu couler l'eau et rester, c'est la fuite la lâcheté non ? J'ai caché ma figure dans mes mains et j'ai espéré qu'elle ne me demande pas pourquoi je pleurais parce que je ne le savais pas.

« Tiens Bella, sèches toi. »

« ...Merci. »

Mon sang est monté au visage quand j'ai pris la serviette. J'aurais voulu qu'Alice s'en aille et me laisse. Chialer, face à la glace, les poings serrés. Marre. Je me suis emballée dans la serviette à l'abri, de rien, pas de courant froid parce que la salle de bain est encore puante de buée et sûrement de moi pour tout le temps que j'y suis restée mais je ne sens toujours rien, j'ai un problème avec moi. Autour c'est d'une épaisseur dégueulasse. Ensuite il fallait écouter Alice.

« Tu m'a foutu la trouille à t'enfermer comme ça, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? »

J'ai hoché les épaules, mais au fond j'étais bien contente de sortir d'ici, un piège de chaleur. Je me suis habillée et j'ai voulu sortir de la salle de bain, peut être aller dans mon lit et ensuite dehors, sans trop attendre, c'est aigu et tout le froid à saisir quand on est trempé de chaleur, encore plus glaçant. Mais Alice me regardait avec un brusque espoir; je me suis fait violence. « Quoi ? »

« Rien, juste, pourquoi. »

« Je suis désolée, j'avais envie d'être seule. »

« Tu as toujours envie d'être seule. »

C'est vrai, plus trop maintenant. Je pourrais fuir, mais il faudrait bien revenir.

J'ai eu la gorge contractée, mes gentillesses. « Alice je m'excuse, que veut tu que je te dises je ne sais pas comment faire. » Je suis engourdie maintenant, mon regard glisse sur mes blessures par habitude, un mal incubé, avalé.

Elle a eu un mouvement de colère. « Je peux t'aider. »

Et puis j'ai dis oui. J'ai marché à coté d'elle et on est sorties ensembles sans que je sache si mes gestes étaient sincères quand j'ai pris sa main. Je me foutais de tout, ratée, la noyade, et mes pieds sont trop fatigués, pleins d'eau, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, je n'ai pas envie de me reposer, c'en est assez du repos ça me tue un peu.

Rapidement mon visage s'est fermé. Il y avait Edward immobile les dents serrées puis la bouche entrouverte qui cherchait quelque chose entre le plaisir et le désarroi. Il a prit un air sec et détaché. « Bella... » j'ai attendu un instant mais il n'a rien ajouté. Il y a eu une tension détestable qui venait surtout de lui puis il a parlé enfin, à Alice, à personne, avec des pauses incontrôlées. « C...comment elle va ? », exclusivement, les yeux fixés à l'écart de moi, non il n'y avait personne qu'il regardait, le vide dans les yeux, « tu devrais peut être appeler papa maintenant, », personne qu'il entendait, « il fait froid là il faudrait l'habiller plus chaud, il faudrait, Alice donne lui des couvertures, des vêtements chauds, » il avait un visage égaré, j'ai voulu protester que je n'avais pas froid, que je ne voulais rien, mais il n'écoutait pas « On pourrait... il y a une pharmacie ? », tout ça dans un souffle de panique et de surexcitation que j'avais envie de taire, une grimace fronça mon visage.

Et puis brusquement il est allé vers la fenêtre et il s'est essuyé le front d'un geste pénible parce qu'il tremblait d'angoisse, tremblait, tremblait sans arrêt, j'ai eu un pincement au corps, encore de la lourdeur et de l'épaisseur, la douleur pour donner du sens, j'ai reconnu mon amour, quelque chose d'égoiste sûrement parce que je voulais qu'il s'arrête de trembler. Pas une souffrance précise, plutôt l'impression pénible qu'il souffrait plus que moi, sans moi et l'envie de le rejoindre par jalousie. C'est vrai qu'il faisait froid maintenant que la chaleur de la douche s'était dissipée. Edward a ouvert la fenêtre. L'air était visqueux et mouillé. Aujourd'hui tout était changé. Les murs tout épais, tout lourds, tout secrets. L'envie de tout lui raconter. Si seulement il arrêtait de trembler comme ça tout seul. Il était collé contre le mur, retenait sa respiration. Et puis il a sortit quelque chose de sa poche, des cigarettes, et il a fumé.

Alice s'est énervée. « Edward, ne fume pas ici. »

« C'est bon, Alice. » Il y avait dans sa voix quelque chose d'irritant, d'un peu effrayant. Alice n'a pas insisté. Et puis quelques secondes plus tard il a jeté la cigarette encore fumante par la fenêtre.

Ses lèvres se retroussèrent sur ses dents on aurait dit qu'il souffrait. "Bella, tu veux sortir ?" C'était fini les tremblements.

Le coeur lourd j'ai souhaité l'aimer, mais c'est difficile d'aimer Edward. Il est si sérieux. J'ai eu envie de me sauver lentement. J'ai fermé les yeux comme s'il n'existait pas mais impossible de rester comme ça bien longtemps. Alice a parlé. « Non je ne crois pas non. Bella ne va pas sortir. »

« Oui. », j'ai dit.

Tout s'est mis à tourner dans ma tête, mais il est resté éteint, indifférent, tout étranger. Et moi je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais pas être comme lui parce qu'en ce moment je me raccrochais tout entière à sa présence, le reste sans relief, sans profondeur. J'avais le coeur serré d'impatience et d'appréhension. Je ne pouvais rien me dire, oui et c'est tout. Oui à tout ce qui m'attendait. Edward est venu vers moi. Il a regardé le ciel brouillé et m'a pris par la main.

Je ne l'ai pas lâchée jusqu'à ce que nous soyons arrivés en bas, tout en bas de la résidence.

Le temps s'est remis en marche, lentement.

« C'est un sale temps, on peut rentrer si tu veux. » dit-il.

« C'est juste de la bruine. » Et j'avais comme des coups de soleil sur la peau.

Il n'a pas insisté, l'envie de protester sur le visage mais pas de mots, juste le ton agressif de ses gestes quand il m'a ouvert la portière de sa voiture.

A l'intérieur j'ai continué de penser que le temps était propre dehors, sans doute Edward l'avait nettoyé, j'ai souris. Mais il n'a pas démarré, il a attendu.

Il m'a regardé avec un peu d'agacement. Ca ne m'a pas atteint je suis comme colorée. Moi j'ai eu des souvenirs de lui, seulement pas vraiment puisque ça n'existait pas, ça n'avait jamais existé, plutôt des rêves de choses à venir alors, mais des choses qui ne viendraient jamais. J'ai juste imaginé que c'était déjà loin dans le passé comme ça ça faisait moins peur si jamais ça devait arriver à cause de moi. Je n'ai pas su comment lui parler, la bouche douce, ou glacée comme lui, je ne savais pas. « On va où ? ».

Il a répondu salement. « Je ne sais pas. Où tu veux. »

Quand il fallait choisir un lieu et un temps comme ça, par décision, ça a fait pisse-froid, terne dans ma tête, je n'ai jamais vraiment choisit.

Edward s'est énervé et n'a pas attendu la réponse qui ne viendrait pas, seulement le son froidement métallique du moteur, il y avait de la vitesse et un climat dévasté dans ses gestes quand il a pris le volant. Mais quoi, aller où ? Il savait qu'il ne savait pas. Ca l'a rendu violent.

Il a frappé le volant. Je me suis mordus les doigts par réflexe, une petite crainte aussi. Sa voix était rouge, la colère juste derrière. « Tu ne sais rien en fait, tu me suis comme ça sans savoir, n'importe quoi, tu ne te rends pas compte. » Il a soupiré comme s'il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire, c'était comme ça, illogique et puis voila. Mais je voyais bien, je le voyais bien, c'était inexpressif et distant sur son visage mais il y avait quelque chose de violemment désespéré qui s'accumulait en lui, et lui qui bouge dans l'espace comme malade, c'était presque mental, asphyxiant, un manque d'air dans les poumons de ne pas savoir, j'ai demandé. « ...tu vas bien ? ».

Il a lâché la route de la vue et a fixé son regard sur moi et moi je voyais un dénouement triste à portée de main, quelque chose de fatal que je ne voulais pas. C'était tendu dans ses yeux presque ascétique, difficile de le regarder, je n'ai pas vu de douceur alors je l'ai imaginée. Quelque chose a craqué.

« Non !! » immédiatement il s'en est voulu d'avoir crié, il a essayé de se retenir, une voix plus calme en surface, il avait tous ses cheveux sur la figure, un souffle en fait. « Non je ne vais pas bien... » Difficile à contrôler. « Comment tu peux vouloir ça ?! »

« Regarde la route Edward. Vouloir quoi ? »

A nouveau il a porté les yeux devant lui sans vraiment y faire attention, c'est devenu inconfortable sa manière d'être, j'ai regretté la chaleur vraie de la clairière. Et puis peu après quand il s'est tut j'ai vu l'amour comme un fantasme, la peur de le regarder dans les yeux mais l'envie terrible de le faire comme si un simple regard discret et timide pouvait détruire tout le vide accumulé. Il y avait bien d'autres choses autour mais un effacement brutal du paysage dans ma tête, le sentiment que les choses physiques faisaient tout, absolument tout.

C'est malsain cette envie de le regarder, c'était difficile d'imaginer la liberté sans savoir à quoi elle ressemble, je voulais y goûter. J'avais toujours imaginé un goût fade, pas de goût, mais ici dans la voiture je voulais croire à un délice, un corps de garçon. Le mien une corvée, je ne m'en debarrasserai plus, Edward à la place je ne vois que lui, je moisissait pour lui, tout mon être penché vers lui, mais sans miroir pour me voir, seulement lui, lui et lui. je me posait des questions, est-ce qu'il faut lui parler, les mots ou les gestes d'abord, et quelle intensité dans la douleur ?

J'ai remarqué qu'on roulait contre le vent, un peu d'âpreté et des filets d'air à travers mes cheveux, puis le stress comme des picotements sur ma peau. Toujours pas de réponse d'Edward, c'était quoi la question, j'ai vu un regard ambigu se tourner vers moi et mon estomac en sursis me ronger un peu, une demande d'amour peut-être, aussitôt la lumière qui pleure et puis un grand choc dans ma tête au son de sa voix.

« Tu devrais avoir peur de moi Bella, tu devrais espérer autre chose que moi. »

« Je n'ai pas peur. » j'ai mentit, ça m'a semblé facile et sans douleur.

« Moi si. »

« Je te fais peur ? Pourquoi ? »

J'ai trouvé ses yeux et j'étais prête à l'écouter, il a prononcé des mots terrifiants et je me suis rendue compte que je les avait attendus longtemps, toute une vie peut-être, il y croyait tellement qu'il y a laissé sa voix, il y a laissé sa peau.

« Parce que je t'aime. »

Ca a sonné somme un rejet, seulement tellement beau et vrai qu'on n'y croyais pas longtemps, ça tournait tendre en moi et c'est vite devenue ma phrase favorite. J'ai posé deux doigts sur mon poignet, juste sur les veines qui sursautaient de battements, mon pouls affolé, barré de soleil. Pourtant je l'ai rêvé ce moment aussi, pas un moment que je n'aie pas volé, et j'aurais cru que le coeur s'arrêterait, logique, que tout ralentirai, j'imaginais un changment radical, une ptit mort, mais quoi, c'est dehors les mots d'amour, hors de la tête, hors des rêves, qu'en faire, satisfaits et après ?

J'aurais voulu marcher tout la journée entière jusqu'à l'heure ou les mots prendraient sens.

Il y avait une atmosphère déconstruite, une simple réponse et de la vérité partout, le rêve flanqué en pleine figure, tellement que c'était difficile de se sentir à l'aise, un rythme épuré et la Volvo qui ralentit.

L'avenir s'arrête à 18 ans. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller plus loin ça fait trop peur. Et puis je ne pourrai jamais revenir en arrière, jamais. Coincée. Edward a freiné brusquement et il s'est garé sur le bord de la route, je crois qu'il ne pouvait plus conduire. Il est sortit immédiatement, le moteur chauffait encore et j'ai remarqué le temps changé. Il a la peau cuivrée au soleil Edward, je le vois bien parce que je ne lâche plus des yeux. Je n'ai pas osé le rejoindre dehors, si ça se trouve il faisait froid, parfois le soleil trompe tout, j'ai la liberté d'observer au moins, la loie dure du désir. J'ai regardé intensément le paysage mais encore une fois ça passe derrière lui, juste un décor simplifié et inondé de lumière, je m'en méfie toujours j'ai eu peur que ça s'en aille. Tout retenir, ne rien céder. Je me suis rendu compte que ma main serrait la poignée de la portière, très fort, pourquoi, ça m'a semblé suffisant d'être ici et en même temps non, je ne crois pas que ça valait le coup si c'était pour s'arrêter là, les gosses se font bien punir, ils recommencent toujours, une bêtise différente c'est tout. Rien ne pèse. Dehors, oui, je ne sens pas d'ambiance, toujours tout sur un même plan alors qu'Edward...- terrible. Moi dans la voiture un rythme que je ne maîtrise plus. Pendant que je l'observais il y a eu des désirs et ma timidité affranchie, ou juste d'apparence, le rouge de mes joues et mes pensées de lui, une excitation adolescente qui fait ralentir ma respiration, presque oppresser mon coeur, paralysée pendant quelque secondes. Gracieuses secondes.

Il a fait quelques pas nerveux, il a toussé, quelque chose resté en travers de sa gorge, frustré d'avoir parlé sans doute, c'est tellement facile le silence. Je n'arrive pas à le trouver lâche et puis j'en ai marre des choses trop réglées, j'aime et je veux des plis et des replis sans arrêt partout sur lui et sur moi. Il a allumé une cigarette et il a fumé doucement cette fois, un peu ailleurs, une distance séduisante et toujours quelque chose d'imprévisible, des petits vices à aimer, très beau, en fait.

Après quelques minutes et toujours ce soleil obstiné, il est rentré dans la voiture. J'ai mesuré ce qui restait de nous, de notre amour, tout en fait, tout. C'était muet mais captivant, enivrant mon paysage, Edward. Et si je me consume en lui je serai heureuse. Tout est hors champ, derrière son visage fermé, une noire lucidité et la certitude de nos sentiments. Il n'y a plus qu'à tout découvrir. J'ai sentit une aliénation mais je ne me suis pas méfiée, mordue, ça m'arrangait bien.

« Les cigarettes. Ca donne un illusion de chaleur. » dit-il.

Je trouvais l'air vraiment beau, je ne voyais pas pourquoi il n'avait pas confiance en lui. Ses yeux s'éteignirent. Tout derrière. Il fallait absorber ce qu'il avait lâché et y croire. Il a rouvert les yeux sur moi. Je me suis mordu la lèvre inférieure et je l'ai regardé d'un air incrédule, difficile d'être triste, j'ai rajeuni d'un coup, une pisseuse, ça gargouille dans mon ventre, toutes les fautes que j'ai commises.

J'ai ris, un peu sec.

« Pourquoi tu ris ? » dit-il avec agression.

J'ai tourné une mèche machinalement entre mes doigts et j'ai tendu mes mains pour m'expliquer.

Elle refusèrent de se desserrer. Mes articulation devinrent blanches. J'ai murmuré que je ne savais pas. C'est mieux de ne pas nommer les choses. Ou alors inventer.

Et puis il y a eu un effleurement, son visage s'est durci, il demeura la bouche ouverte comme s'il avait envie de me parler, mais les mots ne passaient pas, comme s'il avait peur de ce qu'il allait me dire. Il m'a pris la main et puis il s'est dégagé. J'ai eu envie de lui dire qu'on avait pas besoin de dire les mots d'amour parce qu'il faisaient peur. Des poignées de bonbon dans mes mains. Je me suis demandé comment je ferai : insuffisants, les rêves, maintenant il y a avait quelque chose de l'ordre du désir permanent, un emballage, je m'en voulait un peu de vouloir toujours plus alors qu'avant rien. Le corps d'Edward s'est rejeté en arrière sur son siège, il n'y avait pas de soulagement sur lui, pas même une petite délivrance alors c'est assez injuste, j'imaginais des libertés. Mais maintenant un peu d'amertume, il faudrait aller jusqu'au bout, sans savoir où, c'était effrayant, et puis il y avait l'évidence, c'était là, entre nous deux, qu'on s'aimait sans savoir quoi faire de ce sentiment, rien pour nous rendre calmes de l'intérieur. Mes lèvres tremblaient, tous les mots terrifiants que j'avais en tête, mais impossible de les sortir, plus facile dans la nuit. Et les gestes aussi, j'ai eu envie de le prendre dans mes bras mais je n'osai pas. Tant de chose que je voulais crier, avant de ne plus avoir de voix.

Il a dit, d'un air écrasant, "rentrons."

J'ai secoué la tête. Des pensées neuves à refouler. Les yeux clos j'ai relevées quelques mèches trempées de sueur qui pendaient sur mon front et le moteur a démarré.

***

Quand nous sommes arrivés la journée était à la moitié, ou la moitié passée, quoi, le soir déjà ? Je n'ai rien vu. Passée comme si de rien n'était. Trompée. Dire que j'y ai cru, des mains jointes, dans les nuages Bella, éparpillée de rêves, comme ceux qui ne vont jamais nulle part.

C'est arrivé facilement. Une petite rupture dérobée, piquante, sans goût.

Dans le hall j'ai lâché sa main, ça m'a fait déraper entièrement de me voir là dans le vide, encore un peu de fièvre comme une contusion et des courbatures amoureuses. Je suis bien dans cette agonie, je suis montée dans ma chambre en un instant mais déjà le temps qui gronde, je rêve d'enfermer mes sentiments, les saccager, en miettes et impossible à recoller. Dedans c'est seul, je n'en reviens pas, je n'en reviendrai pas. Je réfléchis, du sens, mais rien, je passe à travers, je n'ai rien à me dire, à la place je cherche une claque, une punition, je me fourre la tête sous les couvertures. Bloquer la respiration et compter pour trouver et comprendre. Vingt-trois secondes de blanc dans ma tête. Même pas la force de rester plus longtemps, à croire que je n'ai plus de souffle, plus de vie, la haine. Des insultes sur ma guerre, mon amour, non, l'amour; plus le mien, interdit, l'amour, comme j'ai usé du mot sans aucun droit.

Et puis je tombe à coté de moi, séchée, enterrée. Crade. Tout est péché, pas un coin de souvenirs purs. Lui ça l'arrange, je ne sais pas, il me croit, je ment bien, j'aime bien ou mal peut importe, et puis tout à m'enseigner. Tout à toucher. Mes désirs volent en l'air, ma curiosité, ma bouche pleine de sucre, mes rigolades dégoulinantes bousculées, et d'un coup, le pire, les rêves anéantis. J'ai vu ses yeux bleus glacés et j'en suis sortie seule, fouillée d'un genre de dégoût que même les mots ne peuvent attraper. C'est quoi. Une déchirure. Les vestiges d'un rêve. Je ne suis qu'une pauvre fille bourrée d'humiliatons, de désirs tout neufs, tout ça c'est de l'énergie perdue. Rien pour ma défense. Il me fascine, il n'est rien qu'une découverte, quelque chose de brutal et de beau, comment j'ai fait pour me faire embarquer, qu'est ce que je croyais. Ma condition. lui. Je n'en sortirai jamais. C'est ça, une démolition qui m'attache à lui. Rien de sincère, rien de propre. Je l'aime pour être moins sale, mais ça ne passe pas, des gribouillages, qu'est-ce que je suis. Les autres, le réel, un point loin, loin de moi, tout au fond et déjà flou. Hors de portée. Ils vivent clairs, je suis mal soignée, je ne sais pas aimer, des théories sur moi, raide, pliée de partout, finalement percée à jour; minable.

Je me souviens, tout, rien, mon père absent, se plier aux convenance, paralysée, les membres et le cerveau engourdis; dix sept ans à tenter de sauver la mort en évitant la vie. Je tousse des mots, infréquentable, insolente, insipide, des i cassants et sans fin dans ma gorge, secs et vrais.

Ca fou le camp mes mirages; il y a cette lèvre inférieure tortillée au-dehors, la confusion, fendue de partout. Les paupières solidement baissées sur le sol. Je crache sur mes bêtises. Inférieure, pourquoi le laisser me prouver le contraire, des conneries. L'illusion d'être forte ça tient à rien, un fil d'amour cassable, moi en équilibre sur mes mensonges, comme si j'aimais, de la merde oui.

Je sors prendre l'air, l'escalier je l'ai descendu en courant, en pleurant, pour rien à l'arrivée, ca m'étouffe le dehors.

Les pairs d'yeux se lèvent sur moi, ignorée avant, fermée et sérieuse, c'était bien. Qu'est-ce que je suis devenue. Couru de vent, l'écho des voix et des rires d'élèves. Les cris rebondissent, loin. Les feuilles qui crissent, le vent qui frappe, les pieds qui s'agglutinent, sur moi, piétinée et les bruits qui s'accumulent jusqu'au dégonflement de mon corps, jusqu'à l'insupportable, déconfite et pourrie, j'ai fermé les yeux d'horreur. Une énorme envie de crier et de détaler. La Clairière dans mes idées sombres mais même là une illusion entretenue. _Jour zéro_. Plus de jour. Comment j'ai pu croire à un hiver doux. Ma respiration hachée. Je vois derrière la pâleur et mon teint enfievré. Une fille de mauvaise vie. Dans la bouche je n'y arrive pas, ça ne parle même plus, comme un point de départ mais pire, ça ne tient pas au corps, tout s'enfuit, tout s'échappe, qu'est-ce que je possède. Je veux maman. Je la veux à en mourir. Maman en été. Que quelque chose naisse de moins naïf que moi, de plus intelligent. Tout ce que j'ai pu avaler dans les livres, les histoires, des mensonges

Rien a faire, l'amour s'annule, ça ne marche pas. J'ai pensé : je détruit tout. Rouge de sang, mes lèvres se sont plissées de dégoût. Une odeur de rouillé.

Toutes les saletés que je me suis imaginées, des choses chuchotés dans le noir, je n'ose même pas l'avouer, qu'on resterai toujours attachés et moi innocente et ignorante j'aurais tant de choses à apprendre. Des baisers sur la peau, je m'accroche à moi pour m'en sortir de ce mou, quelque chose de sale et immédiatement la douceur devient malade, ça ne colle avec rien, une peau pour suer rien d'autre.

Le temps de lever la tête le ciel a disparu, il fait noir, une pluie brutale et tiède, je suis assise sur un banc. Je voudrais m'endormir au milieu des cris d'elle, chauds et mourants. Je ferme les yeux, je déguste la solitude, la logique des choses. Mon abandon. C'est quand le noir devient glacé que je m'en veut d'avoir son image à lui en tête, je le repousse à l'extérieur, à l'extérieur de moi, ailleurs mais ça ne marche pas, des pensées contraires, fuir avec lui, vicieuse. Ma vie retournée, l'envers d'une autre, c'est dans ma tête et il suffit de tourner, de se réveiller ailleurs, une Bella que je voudrait, soignée et bien sur elle, et qui pourrait aimer. Je m'invente des bruits, des éclats de rire, une existance légère.

Mais ça s'arrête ma fraude, ça a duré une bonne heure, peut etre deux, de choses calmes et puis d'un coup la claque du vent, une porte aussi, les doigts dedans, cachottière, un bleu marine tournant au noir, ma double vie réduite à néant. Je suis perdue, je ne sais pas où, je préfère laisser aller la fatigue, ça m'emportera bien quelque part, nulle part de préférence, est-ce que ça a une odeur la mort, je n'ai envie de rien.

***

**Edward.**

C'est comme ça alors, des rencontres, des ailleurs, des hasards, rien de sensé, rien de normal, c'est quoi la normalité. Un mouvement, le frémissement d'une présence, le temps beau pour elle, mais c'est trop facile, après je serai le seul à punir. Le tabac ne me calme plus. J'ai beau recomposer la scène à l'infinit, le retour dans la voiture, la pesanteur d'un ciel d'hiver, le fuselé de ses doigts, la délicatesse de son visage, pourtant si sévère - comme privé de vie, et puis un départ, nos mains qui se quittent, je laisse aller, sa dernière chance, tu est jeune, solide, fuis. Mais jamais, jamais je n'efface mes deux mots.

Dans ma chambre, rien n'a changé. Dans mes pensées Bella bouleverse le décors. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain pour m'asperger le visage d'eau, le liquide est bienvenu, je dois réveiller mes gestes encore étourdis d'elle, je me tourne vers le miroir. Si peu de réflexion. Le temps a fané les couleurs. L'odeur de passé qui suinte de partout me donne la nausée. Elle n'en saura rien. Bella, bleutée dans ma tête. La lumière est plus vive et je me rappelle.

Je suis sortit de la salle de bain, le besoin de fermer la chambre à clef, puis allongé sur mon lit, je laissait dériver mes pensées.

Je ne pensais qu'à elle. Au désir que j'avais d'elle. J'ai respiré le souvenir de l'odeur de son corps, les creux, les sinuosités, les profondeurs, les turbulences. Qui était elle. Les élèves racontaient des choses étranges sur son compte, sa famille, je n'ai jamais écouté, je n'ai jamais entendu, comme je m'en veux.

J'ai remarqué le temps dégradé. Une tempête. Son baiser. Je ne veux pas que ce soit le dernier. Il n'y aura pas d'autre amour après. Je ne crois pas qu'il y a eu avant. Non.

Je ne perdrai pas Bella.

C'est la peur qu'elle disparaisse et le vent qui ronge tout. Je croyais à un bref passage dans mon existence mais elle reste, moi aussi, nous restons tous les deux, un peu endormis, il y aura l'aide du soir, je vais la chercher, je vais la trouver.

J'ai couru jusqu'à sa chambre. Personne. Je suis remonté dans ma chambre, je l'attendrai. J'ai pensé au temps qu'il faudrait pour que je la revoie. Je suis allé à la fenêtre. L'espérance naïve de l'apercevoir. Et je l'ai vue. C'est dehors qu'elle était, dans le parc entourant l'université, pas grand monde, quelques éclats de gens, une promenade un peu égarée, vagabonde, mais parfois derrière ses yeux l'impression d'un but précis. Souvent elle s'arrêtait et aspirait de grandes bouchées d'air, chaque inspiration lui colorait de rose les joues et les lèvres et lui donnait l'assurance de continuer sa marche. Elle secoua faiblement ses cheveux décolorés par le temps, emmêlés par le vent; finit par s'attacher les cheveux, un noeud; quelques mèches s'en échappaient. Et ses pas chaotiques s'arrêtèrent sur un banc. Combien de temps je l'ai observée. Ca s'est dégradé. Une gifle du vent interrompt ma contemplation, comme une tempête qui monte, des gouffres entre nous. Le ciel – une vaste couche brune. Il y a l'humidité partout et le bruit que fait mon doigt, frappant la vitre. Morte sur mes lèvres la nuit dernière, une pensée terrifiante, comme certains jours, ou je prenais la résolution de ne plus jamais aimer Bella, de ne plus jamais lui parler. Rapidement l'humeur du ciel est devenue critique, des paquets de pluie gelée, clouée au sol par les bourrasques. Plus personne dehors. Plus personne sauf elle. Ses flux et reflux. Des creux dans mon ventre, ma panique. Il faut qu'elle parte.

***

Mes lèvres se posent sur ses yeux. Noyée jusqu'aux os. Pour soigner quelque chose j'effleure ses lèvres. Dans un demi-sommeil, elle me sourit. Se retourne. Dissimule son visage dans les oreillers. Je me sens désespéré. Je ne saurai jamais rien. Pourquoi je l'ai ramenée.

Émergée de sa somnolence, ses paupières se soulèvent, lentement, puis une question.

"Quel jour sommes nous?"

"Mercredi."

"Il est quelle heure ?"

"Il fait nuit Bella, dors, tu t'étais endormie dehors sur un banc."

Elle se lève.

"Merci."

La chambre noire. Elle s'éloigne. Revient. Titube sur ses pieds. Rejoint ses mains. Défaits ses cheveux. Respire.

Elle ouvre la fenêtre. Son regard se perd dehors. Elle se souvient et parle.

"Oui, ça me revient. Excuse moi."

J'ai mal de la voir dans cet état, les paupière bleuies comme les cernes qui les entourent.

Elle colle son visage à la fenêtre et reste dans un coin avec tous ses cheveux sur sa figure. Elle porte un pull noir, je pense à son froid. Elle promène son regard d'eau mais d'un coup un affolement sur elle, puis une maîtrise, si faible. Une gaucherie maladroite, qui envahit ses gestes, ses pensées même, avec des angles rapides raides et cassant, une stérilité vide, un bloc de blancheur translucide et nue, au dépit d'elle même, c'était Bella. Elle s'appuyait sur le mur, reposant d'avantage sur la jambe droite, la gauche légèrement fléchie, le corps déhanché.

Je frémis. J'attend. Longtemps.

***

**Bella.**

En un instant mes jambes ne me portaient plus.

Il y eu comme un léger froissement suivit d'un gémissement, des bruits confus de voix, des grincements sur le linoléum, des claquements; tout un bourdonnement menaçant.

Sa voix troua le silence. "Bella !"

Il se précipita vers moi, ses bras pour soutenir mon corps. Il se pencha et chuchota à mon oreille.

"recouche toi."

J'ai vu ses lèvres exsangues et puis en un instant mes yeux ne se détachaient plus des siens.

"D'accord."

Je me suis allongée sur mon lit, il m'a aidée.

Puis il a baissés les yeux comme un coupable.

"Je ne m'en irai pas."

J'ai voulu m'arracher les oreilles pour ne plus entendre, quelque chose de radical, l'image d'une tempête sur la foret de pins, et l'impression d'entendre encore gronder la houle à l'intérieur de ma tête.

"A quoi ça sert ?"

il y eut un souffle de vent. Mes creux, mes lames, mes rages.

« tu ne m'aime pas en fait, c'est ça ? » dit-il.

« Quoi ?! » j'ai fermé les yeux. « tu n'a pas le droit de décider à ma place. »

« l'amour n'est pas une décision, Bella. »

Dans la matière je me suis sentie inférieure et stupide, ça m'a énervé. « Ne fais pas comme si je n'y connaissait rien ! »Mais c'était vrai, il connaissait tout, même la fin si ça se trouve, il faudrait survivre, lui saura comment faire et pas moi, ça m'a rendue jalouse, enflée. Comment s'en sortir.

Dans ma tête il était parti depuis longtemps.

J'ai essayé de raisonner. Un bruit sec de porte refermée dans le cerveau.

L'envie de fixer le temps, le planter là et partir en courant.

Mais je n'ai rien vu de si beau que lui.

Il y a eu un éclair dans ses yeux. Je n'ai pas su l'interpréter. Je me suis penchée vers lui, j'ai caché mon visage contre son corps.

Il retint sa respiration. Comme des vertiges.

Je m'en foutais, qu'il gueule, c'était lui que je voulais, toutes les larmes possibles, ça me lavait. Je suis restée immobile contre son épaule sans savoir s'il fallait le serrer plus fort ou le laisser aller, lasser aller l'au revoir. Je me suis demandé quand est-ce que je remarquerai son absence. En pleine nuit ou juste avant que le jour ne soit levé ?

"Bonne nuit Bella," C'était fini. "à demain." Ca commençait.

***

Au matin le ciel était en partie dégagé et des rayons perçaient ici ou là, réchauffant l'atmosphère humidifiée par l'orage que personne n'avait sentit venir. Comme c'était loin l'orage.

En voyant Edward allongé à mes cotés j'ai eu le souffle coupé.

Éclate alors un rire, interminable, convulsif.

* * *

**Note :** bon je me suis honteusement inspirée de mes lectures T_T whatever. han, dire que je voulais faire enfin un truc normal. Kill me. Je sais qu'on ne dirait pas mais j'ai toujours des idées pour la suite xD. Et je comprend *_totalement_* que ça soit difficile à lire, pardon; ça sort comme ça, mais je suis super heureuse d'avoir quelques lecteurs, pitié dites moi que ce n'est pas trop confus!?


	21. Chapter 21: Leo Minor part 1

**chapitre 21 – Leo Minor**

**1ère partie - Under the Milky Way. **

**Note** : Désolée d'avoir si longtemps à poster! Ce chapitre est plus long et plus laborieux encore, (plusieurs parties) mais MERCI BEAUCOUUUUP pour les reviews! Bonne et pénible lecture si vous en avez encore envie. (cette fic a bien une intrigue, contrairement aux apparences xD)

( Je n'arrêterai pas cette histoire, seulement je n'ai pas de vacances pour l'instant, je bosse, arf. )

_I could bind your beautiful wrists_  
_And shut your beautiful eyes_  
_With the drugs, with the drugs, with the drugs_

**Bella.**

_Edward. _J'ai ris de moi, ces tics nerveux dans la mâchoire...rien. Je ne sentais rien. Peut-être que je pleurais. Peut être que c'était cette lumière. Je ne savais rien. Mes yeux sont restés ouverts, décollés, le regard vide sur la vitre suante de chaleur au fond de la chambre.

Floue, inexistante.

J'ai été étourdie par le soleil, le bruit des gens, des voitures, dehors. Toute une vie autre part et dans le réveil ça m'a parut complètement absurde. Ils respirent: risible. Une immense mollesse et ma main desserrée. Ma tête s'est mise à tourner et c'est parti de travers, des formes vives et lointaines, des tas de visages étrangers, je n'ai pas compris, ces bruits de fin d'après-midi, fuites sans fin, j'étais décalée, un claquement, quelques mots et séparée d'eux à jamais... penser qu'il pouvaient vivre sans rien voir de moi... C'était presque irréel, et tellement évident au fond, que je n'avais plus rien à faire avec eux, que je m'en foutait ... les autres pissaient de joie, rien à voir, rien de comparable avec moi, tous rejetés à des kilomètres dans des plages d'hiver et la différence était peut-être là, dans les sourires qui plombaient leurs visages et les rires d'un bonheur justifié, et mon rire à moi, nerveux et incurable, la flotte sur mon visage, la vie que je ne tenais de personne, qui ne m'appartenais pas, et tous leurs jeux dont je ne ferai plus jamais partie, je pouvais presque entendre le 'bang' dramatique des dénouements tristes et la balance cafardeuse des jours à venir, des minutes futures, prise dedans mais devant je ne voyais rien, rien que lui.

J'ai fermé les yeux.

Il y a eu un grand vide entre eux et moi, ceux là, dehors. Une route dans ma tête. Je n'arrivais pas à bouger, les paupières claquent, s'ouvrent, se ferment, tremblotent, ce soleil, un rien de ciel dans ma vision, une plaque bleue clair, un bout du mur gris de ma chambre, la saleté dans les coins et un petit rêve: rester enfermée ici pour toujours.

Mon endroit imaginé. Personne ne me connaît. Personne.

J'ai inspiré le silence de la chambre au soleil et pendant quelques secondes cette impression que la lumière vient du dedans. C'est déjà fait, réel et chaud, et puis plus aucune envie de les rejoindre, quand est-ce que j'ai commencé à les mépriser. Je me suis réveillée brûlante comme une première fois et dans mon engourdissement j'ai pensé à tout un tas de choses avec bonheur, le genre de petites merdes clinquantes et insignifiantes auxquelles on pense emmitouflé dans les draps et devant, la perspective de ne rien faire, plus rien, de toute sa vie.

Je n'en revenais pas. Un bonheur à saisir. J'ai soulevé ma main, je l'ai laissé tendue en l'air et j'ai ouverte mes paumes d'un geste mystique, ou mystérieux, je ne sais pas. Un geste crétin en tout cas. j'ai refermé mon poing sur le vide. Toute la chambre, un vide. Des mèches de cheveux échouaient sur mon visage. Je ne m'en rendais pas compte. Il y avait un petit filet d'air qui s'échappait de la fenêtre, tout droit, jusqu'à moi. Ca m'a coupé le souffle. Tout était presque trop violent de réel, d'iréél, mélange d'imaginaires malades.

Bella. Un nom de roman.

Aspirée, la bouche écrabouillée, le rire étouffé dans la gorge, un peu de toux et il n'y avait plus qu'à jeter un regard bas sur moi, sur mon corps allongé, flasque, mes dents mes lèvres mes doigts secs et froids comme de la terre. J'étais lourde, maladroite, à plat. Je suis restée immobile, mes yeux m'ont parcouru, une menteuse, des idées limpides de ce que je suis, pas de doute, il suffit de se pendre la tête, des séries d'images pour peu je retomberais dans mon rêve, fuir dans les belles histoires, un défilé de sentiments et pourtant chaque matin, au réveil, souillée.

Je me fou du matin et j'essaie de me souvenir.

La plus longue nuit de ma vie.

Aucune coupure. Baisés, les mauvais rêves. Comment j'ai fait pour m'endormir. C'était une nuit à dormir, pleine. Pleine de sommeil. La Première Nuit. Rien de lourd, uniquement ...un sentiment d'apesanteur. J'aimerais savoir en parler. ( c'est encore inconnu.)

Maintenant je suis tiède, tiède, accidentée, les questions, dans les drapés, rien ne bouge et le temps passe tout blanc, encore ce blanc et plus je le fixe plus la couleur devient nauséeuse, je m'en suis détaché, j'ai levé la tête et mes yeux ont dérivé à coté, à ma droite.

Sur son corps endormi.

Le torse d'Edward qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, et ce simple fait m'a fasciné. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai arrêté de penser. Ou que j'ai commencé à penser mal, à penser aux gestes. Ses légers souffles, sa bouche entrouverte, je ne regardais plus que ça, il dormait profondément, chaque mouvement de vie, et quand il n'y avait plus rien aussi, plus un souffle; à la limite de l'étouffement, terrible de mourir comme ca. Beau.

C'était étrange de le voir si paisible. Je m'en suis voulu d'avoir tant dormi, le temps perdu que j'aurais pu passer à dépouiller son sommeil.

J'ai regardé son visage et il était déjà adulte.

Ca m'a soulevé le coeur.

Toujours la seule à rester en retrait. C'est assez de ne pas grandir, je n'avais pas envie de quitter la chaleur des draps, sa blondeur discrète, le souvenir de son odeur quand il partira, et puis... quoi, contempler ça ne suffisait pas.

Peur, ça faisait comme de l'électricité. La voix traînante, j'ai chuchoté, ( quel bonheur de parler sans être entendue, aucun dégât à craindre et les poumons vidés. )

« Edward... »

Et son nom dans la bouche rigole dans ma tête, s'obstrue au passage, quand il faut prendre sens il fuit. _Slam._ Petite poudre glissante et portes claqués. La trouille quand il m'échappe. J'ai répété dans ma tête, _Edward, Edward,_ et dans ses rêves est-ce qu'il m'entend. J'ai envie de le toucher. Je finirai mal.

Je barre d'un trait l'impureté sur mes doigts, un peu de sueur aussi, les mains qui mentent, comme c'est facile d'oublier, presque un jeu, une gamine à chaque fois qu'il faut faire quelque chose de dégoûtant, ce jour de janvier je m'en rappellerai j'ai pensé; j'ai voulu, pourquoi, choisir entre les êtres vivants, le choisir lui. C'était tellement évident au milieu de tout que je n'ai bientôt plus pensé aux mauvais choix, aux mauvaises idées. J'ai pensé à lui seulement, aux belles images qui sortaient sales, et moi.

J'ai pensé très fort à moi. A mon égoïsme. A mon impuissance. Maintenant je me tortille, un reste de trouille accompagne mon envie. C'est comme un jour à garder. Je me suis écartée un peu plus de lui, collée contre le mur, s'il se réveillait...aucune issue, mais je pourrais prétendre à l'innocence et aussi, des tas d'autres mensonges à inventer. Le bonheur.

Tout ce que j'avais imaginé, il l'a, c'est irréel à force, juste à coté et je sais bien que rien n'est à moi, la chaleur me rend stupide, futile, mes envies se diluent, se perdent d'un seul coup, bizarres. Je peux bien profiter de son sommeil, il n'en saura rien, me cacher sous le lit, il faisait de plus en plus chaud, partout, dans la chambre, il ne comprendrait pas de tout façon. A ma droite. Tout près, si loin que j'en crève. De mon corps écarquillé d'envies confuses et de décisions à prendre j'ai posé ma main sur son bras gauche, toucher un peu de réalité peut-être.

C'était là. Ma main était là. Posée. Tremblante. Putain, tremblante, oui, comme elle n'arrêtait pas, et plus je contemplait ma main pourrie de tremblements plus je tremblais, pourtant, je n'ai pas cessé de regarder ma main, pour ne pas le regarder lui, et sa peau juste en dessous, mes doigts qui ne tenaient pas en place, et les tremblements qui chahuttaient mon regard fixe, montaient jusqu'à mes épaules, mon front, envoyaient voler mon regard, fermé, ouvert, j'ai regardé encore, ma main, les draps, ma main, _Edward._ Il était couché sur le dos, un t-shirt gris, le bras gauche le long de son corps, un jean délavé, le bras droit replié sur son ventre. Ca a tourné en désir dans ma tête.

Le sang m'est monté au visage, un rond de lumière vacillant qui traversait son corps, let-shirt froissé de sommeil et son ventre filé de soleil, des ombres sur ses joues, son cou, ses cheveux un peu blonds, petites mèches rousses, j'ai glissé ma main avec précaution sur son avant bras, un vent me barrait l'estomac, lourd et léger à la fois, plus d'eau dans mon corps, dans ma bouche, sèche. C'est là que la pression a commencé.

Je me suis glissée un peu plus sous la couette, trouillarde, mais plus possible de s'enfuir dans le sommeil; et puis je me réjouissais vite à l'idée d'être la seule éveillée, sentir sa bouche sur mes lèvres: c'était loin mais je pouvais l'imaginer. Je me suis sentie pressée, comme du bonheur sur moi, un poids constant dans ma poitrine, plus d'air à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur rien la gorge contractée. Nerveuse et supérieure.

Idiote, je ne faisais rien, je ne bougeais pas, la lumière s'usait et à force d'être si près le corps d'Edward est devenu intouchable, trop rêvé pour exister, comme c'était minable, ces envies de fête pour rien. J'avais appelé la question, " nous ", de toutes mes forces, et maintenant j'avais peur, peur, j'étais terrifiée.

Alors je me suis retournée sur le ventre un instant, j'ai sentit un courant d'air chaud, une odeur de vacances, un peu comme de la crème. Du vent.

Mes mouvements s'arrêtèrent court.

« Edward, »

j'ai soufflé, écrasé contre le matelas. Mes lèvres tremblaient. La gaucherie, la chaleur, m'ont rendue muette. En sueur. J'étais sans pensées, sans voix, j'ai inspiré nerveusement sans pouvoir bouger, sans pouvoir avancer ni reculer. Les couleurs de la matinée m'ont giclées au visage, _un soleil de plomb_, j'ai pressé mes main sur mon crâne, forcer l'invraisemblable, c'était pas possible, pas possible.

Je me sentais si bien.

Confortable. Je l'ai regardé à nouveau, l'impossible et je l'ai dévisagé, j'ai imaginé qu'il m'arrêtait, que j'insistais, puis toute une dispute, des cris, tu ne m'appartiens pas. Pas encore, mais bientôt. Il faut réfléchir à chaque sentiment, chaque coup, même les sens brut, les rendre légitimes. C'est bien trop dur. Les larmes me sont montées aux yeux. J'ai fait le vide en moi, comme un élan et les mots ont enfin franchis mes lèvres,

« Edward je t'aime », d'un ton défiant.

Et j'ai souri dans le coin du lit, cachée.

Il ne saura jamais que je l'ai dit comme ça, tout près, tout propre, indécent. Mes tempes bourdonnaient, une pression agréable, j'ai ris encore un peu de me sentir si bien et j'ai repris ma respiration.

Ma main retomba sur lui. C'était pour de vrai, je ne rêvais pas. Je le tenais tout endormis sous mes mains, serré sous mes doigts, j'ai reposé ma tête sur l'oreiller, tournée vers lui et j'ai regardé sa nuque, ses cheveux, quatre petits grains de beauté dans le cou comme une constellation, laquelle. J'ai eu envie de poser ma joue contre son épaule, un tas d'envies, chewing-gums claqués. J'ai décollé mon dos du mur et je me suis penchée légèrement vers lui, juste assez pour sentir son souffle. Pas plus, pas moins. Et au fond de moi une frustration énorme comme des gifles sur ma mâchoire, mes jambes sont devenues noires. Il n'y avait plus que lui sous ma vue, le coude dans le ventre j'ai eu envie de tout apprendre de son corps, d'embrasser toute sa peau, tout connaître, une sorte de détresse en fait. Du genre: _Je ne perdrai pas sans révolte_. J'ai regardé sa peau blanche où il y avait des légers frissons isolés, un petit froid, une transparence, je suis passée par dessus avec ma main, mes doigts, j'ai suivit les veines, le sang qui circulait au dedans. Partout. Devant, l'imaginaire rempli d'endroits vivants, trop, et puis la crainte du mirage. Il y avait sûrement des limites à ne pas franchir, qu'est-ce que je suis pour lui.

L'objet de quelques mots lâchés, une odeur de rien mais en ce moment je préférais les gestes, me jeter dans le toucher, mon corps sur lui. De mes doigts j'ai longé tout son bras. Comme une promenade et, au bout, un terrible secret. Il n'y a qu'à moi que ça pouvait arriver. J'étais perdue. Des gestes à jeter. Je resterais à coté de lui, parallèle, idiote, il y aura bien la proximité mais le croiser ça je ne peux pas, ça n'était pas censé arriver, j'avais déraillé. Une erreur.

Pourtant c'était _impossible_ d'oublier les désirs. Les plus longs. Les plus Grands.

J'avais le tracé de mes doigts pour toujours dans ma tête.

_Bien fait._

Je pose un doigt sur son cou. (Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.)

Partout. Par petites touches, dans mes nuits, dans une dimension douloureuse, Edward. Devenu l'objet de mes désirs les plus intimes. J'étais pleine de moi, j'en crèverais.

Ma honte grimpe, grimpe sur sa peau, les creux, la clavicule comme un rêve, paysage de livre. J'ai longé le col de son t-shirt, une grand inspiration et j'ai glissé quelques doigts en dessous. Ca grouillait de... vie. Vivre. Je ne pensais qu'à moi, le plaisir, ce qui n'arriverait pas mais même, un délit. C'était comme marcher pieds nus sur le carrelage, un matin, frais et douloureux, les nuances disparaissaient, les logiques, les sens se mélangaient et penchée vers lui j'essayais de me tenir droite. De ne rien faire. De ne rien lui voler. Mais l'instant d'après d'autres détails disparaissaient dans le coin de la tête, minuscule, ce coin là, celui des vues éclairées sur les choses. 'Forte, mature, intelligente'. La tête vidée d'un coup et les tors avec. _Il n'y a plus de mal quand il n'y a plus rien. _

_Je suis conne, _et d'autres pensées, tout en longueur, ca ne me fait rien puisque c'est mathématique, le plaisir gagne, le plaisir est plus grand. Au dessus de tout.

Dans la foulée les arrières goûts de moralité, égouttés. Les semblants de retenue s'éffacaient devant les perspectives qui me sautaient aux yeux : lui prendre un peu de ce qu'il savait, des miettes à grappiller et un bonheur séché dans ma tête, de plus en plus dans mon corps.

L'impression de reconnaître encore mon endroit. J'ai tues mes pensées mais je crois que j'étais trop dedans. (Plus rien à sauver.) Sur ma peau. L'air brûlant. C'est l'enfer, la chaleur très grande et ma gorge asséchée. C'était là, juste à ma portée. _Tu vois, tu vois_, j'ai pensé.

Je suis morte de chaleur.

Du fond de moi j'essaye de comprendre, mon âge, mes erreurs.

_j'ai dormi à cause de l'absence d'orage. _

Je suis maintenant dans une mémoire totalement retrouvée de l'endroit. L'endroit – je l'aime – où tout est possible. Même lui. Il est un peu plus de quatre heures, à peine, le chemin se creuse. Des points de sueur dans le corps, des relents fades, un vent sur le coeur, la cour aux sentiments, ma tête sur moi – comment penser à autre chose que moi. J'avance. Cette route ne mène nulle part. Plus profond, rien que la tête, la tête figée par l'attention. L'air pique à la gorge, un abandon enfantin, je glisse jusqu'à son épaule. Je ne me suis pas trompée. Son visage change. j'ai vu un sourire se former sur sa bouche, les yeux fermés, des pressions de bonheur sur ses paupières, sur tous les coins de son visage, un plissement indistinct. Nous mourrons de chaleur. J'essaye de voir un point de sortie. Je ne le voit pas. Il se troue, la bouche entrouverte, est-ce qu'il dort toujours ? Mon amour sans objet. J'avance, machinalement. Et mes plaisirs que je croyais innocents. Exclue des filles rondes, pures. J'étais la seule, la seule à penser du mal de celui que j'aime. Il est posé, jeté, foudroyé à coté de moi, je ne pourrai jamais le quitter. J'ai replié mes jambes sur moi-même, à peine, infantinement. Haïssable, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Le mot vomit dans un coin noir. J'avais besoin de l'aimer, amour, amour. J'accepterai n'importe quoi. J'arriverai à supporter tout. L'amour comme un hasard, un truc accidentel, j'en suis convaincue maintenant, l'amour comme un endroit. Mon endroit.

Je m'y suis précipitée.

Ma peau était tendue à craquer désormais, j'ai pensé au temps, j'ai tourné en rond, tournez, tournez manèges et les mains s'en vont, étourdissement quand tout s'arrête, je quitte le cercle, envie de vomir et sourire aux joues, pleine à pleurer, quelque chose de poisseux et doux, ça me tirait sous les yeux, autour de la bouche, par en dessous, la chair enlevée. Besoin d'espace. J'éclatais. Qu'est-ce que c'est au juste. Ca part, des humeurs filantes qui m'arrachent doucement la peau, me picotent de partout, comme des points de pression; ça convulse un peu, une sorte d'envie terrible de tendre mon corps vers lui, voir ce que ça fait, voir la douleur, le mal, y goûter. _Tu finira mal._ Les yeux fermés je vois du rouge. Chair tapée, le plaisir gargouille dans mon ventre, plus bas, les souvenirs surnagent, je les veux maintenant, tout de suite, en vrai. là. devant moi comme lui, mais plus près, plus près. Il faut gratter. L'enfance sale enterrée, le vent, la pluie, la boue par dessus.

Plus tard quand je serais seule et qu'Edward ne sera plus étendu à coté de moi je pourrai tout délaisser, tout laisser tomber.

Avant ça il faut toucher.

Combien de fois collés à deux dans ma tête. J'imagine que c'est arrivé en vrai, tout faire pour virer dans le réel, multiplier, baigner dans sa peau blanche.

Ma peau sur la sienne. Accélération. Bonheur. incrédulité dans ce bonheur. Questionnement du bonheur ? Retour des pensées. Pensées de bonheur. Bonheur de penser. Je ne pouvais pas l'expliquer, cette joie, le plaisir gonflé de l'intérieur, le bonheur d'être là, tout seule, la petite crainte de la bêtise, ça me souffle et toujours des traces de soleil comme une boucle. Ca remonte. Si elle me voyait en ce moment, en train de me tenir le ventre, avec la trouille en dedans, des trucs pas racontables. L'idée me traverse que la tendresse est belle. (Quelque chose à apprendre.) J'ai les dents serrées. Je rêve que je dors. Il est piqué de couleurs à coté de moi, il sourit toujours, il est dans un rêve, je ne sais pas. Edward est doux. J'ai souris. Encore une fois, la bouche retombe trop rapidement. Encore une fois.

Tout d'un coup Edward dit mon nom dans son sommeil,

_« Bella... »_

C'est resté sur sa bouche un moment après, puis sa respiration s'est ralentie – (un regret peut-être) – _est-ce qu'il s'est entendu?_ Contre-temps. Absence de temps. Temps parfait.

C'est un bonheur venu de loin, accumulé, fait de tout, de vide, exactement de tout.

Penchée, tremblante: l'avenir sera magnifique.

Il n'y aura pas d'avenir.

Sa respiration fait taire mes pensées - légèrement dérangée, comme un réveil. Et le stress m'immobilise. Il reprend son rythme. Je le connais désormais, à force de rester si près je me suis mise à respirer comme lui. La fin. Je le sais déjà. Ce sera lui. Je caresse doucement sa main.

Quel calme aussitôt. Et puis plus de bruit, mon ventre seulement, ma peau rougie,_ rien ne dure_, une tension énorme dans mes gestes.

J'ai peur de tout devoir raconter, je ne tiendrait pas longtemps la bouche fermée. Il faudra avouer. Dire que c'est ma faute, que je l'ai regardé. Que je l'ai touché. Mais c'est injuste, le vrai plaisir, où ? Je rafle son corps.

A force de caresser je l'écorche de mes ongles.

Ma main s'arrête brusquement, se détache de lui et retombe sur les draps. Il y a un froissement de l'air, un bout de jour, mes doigts piquent et j'ai l'impression qu'ils saignent, un crépitement de stress, des plis, une lenteur, une langueur, mon corps légèrement redressé.

J'attends. Le mou se fend un peu. Les oiseaux. Il ne bouge pas. Quelques ouvertures sur le printemps : c'est beaucoup trop tôt. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire.

Je me demande dans cet engourdissement si j'ai seulement dormi ? Ne suis-je pas restée éveillée et le jour je l'ai vu comme lui toute la nuit, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus depuis longtemps, depuis toujours, et je me sens bien, si bien, ça vient d'où.

On tend un peu plus vers un réveil.

Je sens sa respiration réajustée, le sang dans ma bouche, il dort toujours, plus pour longtemps, on se rapproche, la fin je vous dis. Il y a son parfum pour oublier mon salissement. Un parfum de glace fondue au soleil, un peu d'eau qui coule. Ma main s'obstine.

J'y ai goûté alors plus de vie sans sa peau.

C'est juste une caresse d'abord, survolée, goûteuse ensuite, trouver tous ses détails, des frissons sur sa peau, la chair qui gonfle de froid, et ma main se fige à chaque montée de pouls et repart peu après glisser sur son bras. En même temps comme un caprice l'envie de me couler le long de son corps. (Le respirer.) Me courber sur lui.

Une crainte et un désir égaux de le réveiller.

Son cou droit devant mes yeux. L'échauffer du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne. Je n'ai pas envie de partir, l'emmener où. Je veux rester là, plus bas, plus près, on est foutus de toute façon. La chaleur sans doute.

J'ai éprouvé comme un prolongement très doux du plaisir, quelque chose juste avant ou après.

D'une blancheur...

J'ai contemplé sa bouche, ma tête bruissante de désir, j'ai effleuré le bord de ses lèvres de mes doigts. Mes lèvres sur sa joue, ma bouche fermée contre ses yeux, mes lèvres contre les siennes, mes mains, envies de lui. C'est fini. Edward bâille. Il bâille encore, s'étire et ferme les yeux plus fort. Encore deux, deux kilomètres, on y sera. La clairière. Trop tard. Il se tourne légèrement et ouvre les yeux sur moi.

J'ai fermés les miens, ostensiblement, et j'ai souhaité, souhaité de toute mes forces, qu'il me touche. La demande à l'aveugle dans ma tête raisonne durement, salemment, comme un effroi. Je ne suis même pas sur qu'il en aura envie. Ca me coupe ma propre envie. l'air est immobile, du coup c'est le silence et l'attente du réveil, ça gâche tout, il n'y a pas vent, trop de choses, trop de place pour se détester (etc.) au milieu. Un attrait, et les yeux fermés le soleil m'aveugle tellement, des phares jaunes dans le noir de mes paupières, de la vie, du mouvement et même fermées je continue à voir la lumière qui brille, rouge, qui transperce mes paupières, ma propre chair, mon propre sang.

Ou peut être aussi que, quand on traite les gens aveuglement, peut être qu'ils deviennent myopes eux aussi. Et aveugles on serra. De tout et de nous. On ne se verra pas. Tout ce qu'on peut faire sans rien voir. Je jette l'idée. Maintenant, de le voir là, plus rien ne m'importe, encore moins lui, seulement je voudrais lui dire que je l'ai vu. Toute les nuits.

Il le sait sûrement.

Il sait toujours tout.

Le temps est éclaté.

Il a porté ses mains à son visage, très blanches, très belles, et il a tiré sur sa peau, un geste de réveil sûrement, et puis sans bouger du tout il a refermé les yeux, une petite douleur de voir tout ce soleil j'imagine, je le regarde, oui, la place, la chaleur, ses trais se crispent légèrement, fragiles et blancs; Edward n'aime pas le soleil.

Ensuite je ne sais pas, encore la chaleur, il a fallut attendre, s'y habituer, il s'est étiré, j'ai vu un sourire dans ses yeux. J'ai regardé ailleurs.

L'air était haut, vide tout à coup, léger. Je me suis émue, toute gênée sans raison. Peut-être pleurerais-je si je le regardais encore. Il m'est venu un engourdissement de tout le corps, un ennui, une tristesse, l'envie de passer les mots sous silence, à quoi bon tous ces gestes. Plus tard, _qu'est-ce que c'est que l'amour ?_ Mais il y a eu autre chose que le silence, tout autre chose, comment dire, à nous seul c'était bien pauvre, comme de la craie, une peur - non, une petite appréhension - mais derrière, la sensation d'un milliards de choses à venir, pétillantes et sucrées, des rebonds, un regard vers lui et d'un coup le retour vers moi dans ses yeux, des petits riens.

C'était délicieux.

Un instant il y a eu des ombres et une obscurité dans la chambre, j'ai cru à un orage mais rien, lent, le plein soleil est revenu. Encore je me suis demandé où on allait. Dix-sept heures. Un réveil de soirée et le monde à l'envers. A l'inverse : _Est-ce qu'il y a beaucoup de gens éveillés la nuit?_

Les yeux mi-clos j'ai dis, « Salut. »

Il a cherché à me voir, son cou brûlé par le soleil, sourire naissant arrêté dans un chuchotement, il a finit par dire : « q-quoi ? », couvert de confusion alors j'ai répété plus fort, « salut », ses yeux sont restés ouverts et sans regard, ses mouvements de sommeil seulement : il était surpris. Et puis il s'est réveillé plus fort et il était là.

« Bella. »

Il a parlé dans un dernier étirement, sûrement pas nécessaire, il a parlé comme ça dans un bâillement pour ne pas avoir à le dire droitement.

« Tu me regardais dormir ? »

Il a souris. Je ne sais pas s'il était amusé ou mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas mon cas. J'ai froncé les sourcils. Il savait. Je n'ai pas répondu.

C'était un Mercredi, il faisait pleinement jour, un soir, non, une après-midi, morte, et on était enfermés. Perdus dans la chambre, seuls au milieu de la lumière, d'hiver, et la fenêtre qui donnait vers l'extérieur, ne renvoyait à rien, j'ai regardé la vitre et j'ai vu nos reflets dessus, perdus dans la chaleur, déformés.

On ne voyait rien, personne.

Ni cette lumière, ni la chambre, ni l'erreur.

J'ai choisit de me tourner vers lui. On a parlé en même temps.

« qu'est-ce que-... »

Je lui ai fait signe de continuer, il n'a rien dit, j'ai parlé.

« ... qu'est-ce tu veux faire ? » J'ai dit que je ne savais pas. Il a dit que c'était vrai que lui non plus ne savait presque plus rien. Ne rien savoir. Le jour tombait déjà. Il a poursuivi : « tu veux sortir ? »

Sortir et se perdre. C'était un non dans ma tête. J'ai oublié les mots que je voulais lui dire, il aurait fallut le remercier, alors oui immédiatement je suis tombée dans la recherche de mes mots, tous mes mots, retrouver ceux mis de coté pour lui dire ce que je _devais_ lui dire. Silence après silence et quelques-uns me sont revenus; parmi eux un dernier désir, très lointain, très brutal. Il ne devait rien en savoir.

Je voulais le quitter, ce soir-même.

Il s'est étiré et pour défaire un peu le malaise et le silence il a glissé la main sur son coup, sur sa nuque, dans ses cheveux. J'ai remarqué que je le regardais. « On va où ? », j'ai dit. Je n'étais pas sure de l'heure. Il s'est levé d'un coup, visage crispé, peur de lui, de moi, je ne sais pas.

Dans sa chambre, et il m'a dit de le rejoindre quand je serai prête. C'était sans coupures puisque voilà:un flux continu de lui, même quand il n'était pas là. A dix-huit heures avec un peu de regrets d'être éveillée et debout j'ai marché jusqu'à sa chambre. J'ai frappé à la porte trop timidement – tellement plus de choses encore à rêver. Il m'a ouvert tout de suite après.

« ...Je peux entrer ? »

Il a acquiescé, roulé les yeux un peu devant l'évidence qui n'en était une pour personne, personne en fait, et s'est écarté pour me laisser entrer. J'ai reconnu les étagères, tous les livres, aucun objet. C'est si grand. Comment a-t-il fait pour transporter toute une bibliothèque jusqu'ici, tout un coup j'étais pleine de questions, et un détail surtout que je n'avais pas remarqué:

« Edward ? »

« hum ? »

« Il n'y a qu'un lit. »

Il a ignoré la question derrière mon affirmation. Il n'a rien dit, seulement, il a baissé la tête. J'ai continué.

« ...pourtant c'est une chambre pour deux personnes... »

Encore une fois, il s'est tu, il a tourné la tête, j'ai attendu et il a finit par soutenir mon regard comme pour me convaincre que ça n'avait pas d'importance, des détails et des détails, j'ai insisté, _.tout le monde dort à deux dans l'internat..il n'y a pas de chambres individuelles... _

« je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de chambres individuelles ...? »

Il a paru gêné.

« pourquoi personne ne la partage avec toi ? »

il a soufflé rapidement pour éliminer la question, j'ai voulu insister mais il m'a coupée.

« Je préfère être seul. »

Et puis il a changé de sujet. Il m'a invité à m'assoir pendant qu'il se changeait dans la salle de bain. Il y a quelque chose qui me dérangeait chez lui, j'ai cherché quoi, quand il est ressortit je n'avais toujours pas trouvé.

L'incompréhension de ses gestes, de ses paroles, lui tout entier. Il est tout dérangé. Il a l'air d'aimer s'amuser quand à cet instant il sort un sourire en coin, mais lorsqu'il s'approche de moi son regard devient sérieux. Ses cheveux volent sous son allure décontractée, et tout se tourne en un costume sec et rapide et en un instant, on se croirait vivre autour d'un enterrement. Je soupire parce qu'il est terriblement beau.

Je me suis mise à penser à ce que j'allais lui dire plus tard. A son tour maintenant de gémir. La haine à la place du sang. Je cherche des raisons suffisantes pour qu'il reste avec moi, j'attends toujours, rien, la certitude engloutie. Je commence à paniquer. Je décide d'ignorer cette panique. Alors je calcule les mots, nets, il faudra recommencer plusieurs fois peut être, enfoncer la décision, j'éclatais de choses à jeter, le plaisir restera, j'aurais eu ce que je voulais, un peu de lui. Je l'aurais touché.

J'avale l'air, si je le pouvais je...tellement de chose que j'aimerais briser, la propreté des étagères, du lit, tout ça commencait à m'irriter.

J'attends de le lui annoncer qu'il faut _arrêter_, mais d'un seul coup la chambre autour de moi se décompose, et j'ai l'impression vague de devoir faire les choses toute seule.

Ca sonne faux, mal accordé et, putain, je suis une personne terrible. Il ne voudrais pas partir. Je crois. C'était moi seule qui désirais ca. Une personne terrible.

Mes envies deviennent douloureuses, l'eau sale remonte, trois secondes de dégoût de ma décision, une sorte d'empoisonnement. A peine au bord des lèvres, de la honte, partir ou rester. Tout ce que je vois, lui, et son visage absent. J'hésite, quelle conne. Il ne sait rien. Je me réveillerai amère, seule. Ma joie en train de tourner. Ca sort, ça s'en va, le bonheur de séparer, la jouissance à l'idée d'effacer, tout, le bonheur. Je tiendrai le coup.

Je tremble, ça n'est pas normal. Ce que je vais dire, écarlate au départ, moelleux, tout miroitant, et maintenant des choses immondes à faire gober. Ca ne dépend plus que de moi. Je suis d'un égoïsme...

Mon corps s'est tendu, je me sentais seule. Je suis trop timide pour prendre les armes et il a sentit, dix-huit heures trente déjà, quelque chose de rompu en moi, tout déteint sur les autres, sur lui, ma poisse.

« Ca va ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu es sure ? »

Je le lui promet.

Il se trompe, Edward. J'ai repensé à moi. Jeux idiot. Il a peur que je l'attrape. Les jambes collées. Bien tenue, un malaise, un choc, j'entendais, je regardais, c'était léger, sans forme, sans chaleur, toujours coupant. Des choses à venir : une grimace et puis un cri. Je me suis mise à pleurer mais ça ne se voyait pas, l'eau collée aux yeux.

« T'es beau...»

Parce que, pour les quelques secondes à venir, je le peux encore.

L'espace d'une seconde alors, et d'une autre petite seconde pré- ...pré-quoi? : pré-fin, post-fin – j'étais où, nous, où ? j'essaie de ne pas bouger, d'ouvrir la bouche en restant immobile, et je pense à comment, un jour, on pourra raconter nous deux ce moment, et ça nous ferra un souvenir à deux. Je souris, les larmes en plus.

Je ne voulais pas le laisser, en dehors de ma stupide silhouette il était déjà seul.

La vie m'a _dégoûtée_, des piqûres dans la peau, un goût de médicaments. Affreuse. Et puis il voulait y croire, le petit sourire timide sur sa bouche, je l'ai vu, trois fois il a soupiré entre la tristesse et la joie. J'aurais voulu le rejoindre, le toucher une dernière fois. Allongement puis disparition des secondes. Son corps est juste à coté, assis à ma gauche maintenant. Et nous sommes sur le lit. Il me parle de choses à d'autres. Dix-neuf heures. Le temps, les secondes. Des petites choses qui me rapprochent de lui. Et pourtant, toujours seuls. Si j'évite de le regarder c'est que je lui ai avoué mon amour, tout bas. Mais je n'ose plus, je ne veux plus aimer, c'est poignant, abominable, la force de mes mots, j'ai tout essayé, les faire crever, étouffés, rien n'y fait, qui peut changer le cours des choses. Tout ce que je voulais... Un dernier baiser.

Et cette chaleur.

Le tremblement de mes mains a commencé et l'imagination de l'alcool dans la gorge et dans le corps. Il a posé sa main sur la mienne et c'était là, là, juste à coté, mais avec nos mains jointes j'ai faillit m'arrêter, ne pas aller plus loin, beau, doux, presque agréable. Ce n'est pas vrai. Ce n'est pas vrai et je voulais tout de suite plus. Je l'ai imaginé. Vers une accélération. J'ai retirée ma main de la sienne, il ne bougeait pas, au calme qui a suivit je me suis aperçu qu'il fallait que j'agisse, faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, faire les gestes, la violence.

Je me suis penchée contre lui, _je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire, Edward, je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il faut faire._ Je me suis couchée sur le lit et en même temps je l'ai tiré vers moi.

Ce qui fait le plus de mal, sa voix.

« Bella ! »

C'était sinistre. Avant je m'amusais. Il suffisait de faire comme tout le monde. Il n'y a que maintenant, pas de modèle, rien, l'horreur. J'étais toute seule.

Comment faire les bons gestes ? Il n'y avait qu'Edward mais je le comprenais toujours difficilement, il fallait se forcer, Edward, avaler son nom en évitant de sourire à chaque fois, ca ferait capricieux, Edward, toujours sur un départ, imminent. La fin de l'histoire. La chaleur m'éreinte, je ne sais pas y faire, on est arrêté sur place.

« M-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

il a lâché un soupir contrarié et puis il s'est dégagé sans forcer. J'ai eu mal au coeur. Dégoulinant. J'ai lâché son bras. J'ai glissé, une plainte en fait : « S'il te plait... » j'ai essayé de sourire, de redevenir douce, réessayé encore, mais c'était déjà parti, ça n'avait de sens que devant des adieux, les adieux, je ne voulais pas y penser, mais tout ce que je faisais, mes gestes furieux et pressés, ce n'était rien d'autre que la préparation de la fin, glorieuse, stupide fin, je n'ai pas attendu sa réponse, je me suis penchée vers lui plus fortement, je l'ai poussé contre le lit, je me suis couchée sur lui, chialeuse, le fouiller et trouver la preuve irréfutable de notre amour, passé, de longues phrases romantiques dans ma tête, ca m'était indifférent, qu'il me repousse, tout m'était indifférent. Après je partirai. Il était collé au mur. L'air triste. J'étais toute proche maintenant, j'ai voulu l'embrasser. Immédiatement il s'est écarté.

« Bella, lâches moi. »

Il s'est redressé et s'est assis sur le bord du lit. Comme au début. Je n'ai pas bougé, j'étais lachée, incrédule et je regardais fixement Edward, de dos. J'ai su qu'il ne parlerait pas avant moi alors ...

« Tu ne veux pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas comme ça...avec toi c'est différent, »

J'ai regardé au sol. Je me traînais, les cheveux sur mon visage me cachaient entièrement. J'étais dévastée. Et si je lui disais qu'on allait se quitter, il ne voudrait plus m'embrasser. Souhaits d'abondance. C'était derrière moi les baisers.

« excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas... »

Mais je ne voulais rien entendre, il ne comprenait pas. J'ai soupiré, « C'est ridicule. »

Je savais. Repoussante. Je connaissais, mes envies écoeurantes, de la perversion, de la perversité, du viol, de la violence, des mots balancés contre lui et mes sentiments en piteux état, insupportable, j'ai voulu crier mais fatiguée de toute ma comédie j'ai parlé simplement:

«J'aurais jamais du te suivre.»

Il a baissé les yeux. Il avait une voix fatiguée mais j'ai senti les reproches dans son ton :

« Moi je ne comprends pas comment tu peux ne rien dire pendants des jours... des fois je veux- »

« quoi ? »

« je veux m'en aller... »

Le milieu du jour était largement passé et le temps pour l'amour, finit. C'était comme ça. Mes jambes se sont glacées. Je suis restée sur un rebord, pataugeante. Il ne m'aidera pas à comprendre, _comment faire ?_ Mon envie était toute rentrée. Tout était en moi, et la colère il suffisait de la lâcher sur lui. Des phrase courtes et épaisses.

« C'est à cause de toi Edward que je suis comme ça. »

« Arrête.»

Sa voix se traînait, basse mais surexcitée, tremblante, il manquait d'air, il n'osait pas crier mais ça ne tenait à rien. D'un ton écoeuré il m'a dit, « est-ce que c'est ma faute si tu te laisse crever sous la flotte ? »

Je me suis tu, un dérapage et sa maîtrise éclatée, il s'est écarté de moi, du dégoût dans ses yeux, sombres. Il a crié. « REPONDS ! »

J'ai soupiré de ne rien maîtriser, même la fin.

« Sors,» dit Edward.

Le mot était à peine prononcé.

Je n'ai pas voulu l'entendre, juste le refus d'un baiser qui traîne encore dans ma mémoire et ma colère face à son calme. Il y a eu un silence et il a repris, avec quelque chose dans la gorge : « On a rien à faire ensemble. Sors. »

« Pardon, » j'ai dis. Ce n'était pas audible.

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis désolée. » Et il s'est ressaisit un peu. Il a plissé le front. Je ne pouvais plus penser, son corps était presque froid j'ai remarqué. C'était sans rapport.

« A quoi tu joues ? » Il a soupiré, tourné la tête, parlé tout bas, plus triste, il a parlé pour lui même. « ...je ne comprends rien. »

Je n'ai pas bougé. Mes yeux rivés sur lui. j'ai pensé comme lui, que ça ne voulait rien dire, tout ce qu'on faisait, que les gestes détruisaient tout, les mots aussi, qu'on ne maîtrisait plus rien. Silence. _Je partirai._ J'ai répété encore et encore, _je_ _partirai,_ _je_ _partirai,_ _je_ _partirai_. Mais comme c'était dur de voir autre chose que sa tendresse. De mes tics de gamine de me suis essuyé les yeux et j'ai rêvé de pouvoir grandir pour savoir. Après les larmes j'ai parlé calmement, d'un ton assuré. « je ne suis sûrement pas la bonne personne pour tout ca. »

« ...quoi, tout ça quoi ? »

« tout ca, tu sais... » J'ai essayé d'imaginer comment ce serait sans lui. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qui s'est passé tout juste après.

Il s'est mis à pleurer. Je ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer.

Et tout d'un coup c'était d'un intérêt vital de dire le mots, de le repousser, avant la honte. Je veux m'en aller jeune. J'ai essuyé ses larmes. Sa bouche articulait le même mot, « attend », encore et encore. Des larmes à nouveau. quand j'ai parlé je n'ai plus pensé à rien.

« C'est finit, Edward. »

Je suis tombée un peu, il m'a regardé dans les yeux, les mains sur ses épaules comme pour se protéger, une grimace esquissée qui lui couvrait le visage de colère et pourtant au-dessous un petit sourire que je n'ai pas compris. J'ai répété le mot. «C'est finit.» Le sourire ne voulait pas partir. Il s'est rapproché de moi et m'a chuchoté à l'oreille, les poings serrés : « Reste. »

Je me lève. Je suis toute droite devant lui, il ne bouge pas. Je suis dans une envie de ne plus l'entendre, à quel moment il comprendra? Je me tais. Je fronce les sourcils. Il sourit.

Et d'un coup c'était un calme entier, la colère avalée. Comment changer le cours des choses.

Nous ne pouvons plus choisir. Il m'a pris la main et l'a serré fort. « Viens. » dit-il. Nous quittons la chambre.

Sur le chemin les autres parlent de l'orage mais ils ne savent pas. Je ne parlerai de lui à personne.

Non. Nous ne pouvons plus choisir.

Quand je parle de sortir, de manger, de boire, de marcher, c'est à lui que je pense surtout. Edward. C'est ce qu'il faut pour vivre. J'essaye dur de penser à autre chose, je répète des mots, que je m'en irai, plusieurs fois, sans y croire. Ca ne marche pas. Je souris d'avantage. A cause de lui. Je n'y peux rien, j'ai pensé, rien. Personne n'y peut rien. Personne. Personne.

Je n'ai pas choisi. Il aurait fait comme moi. Il m'aurait quittée. On se serait quitté, sans arrêt. Jusqu'à ce que ça devienne insupportable et qu'on en finisse et qu'on arrête d'arrêter. J'ai compris. Notre défaite. Je n'ai pas lâché sa main, j'étais terrifiée, je pensais à lui, j'ai souris à nouveau, sourire tout plein, et le vide...peut-importe, on mourra un peu plus loin.

La porte a claqué, dans les escaliers Edward m'arrachait la main, j'oubliai la douleur. Il m'a conduit. On courrait presque. Je me suis laissé faire. J'avais abandonné. Il s'est excusé: « Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles, c'est mieux avec toi. »

Les yeux écarquillés, des rougeurs, des larmes refoulées, j'ai suivis Edward jusqu'à sa voiture. En hachant les mots il a parlé, je n'écoutais pas. Il était 20 heures. Le temps filait doux. Je me suis assise sur le siège, un peu en travers, de toutes mes découvertes, la plus lointaine, la clairière, me venait à la bouche, tout me ramenait à cet endroit, et c'était loin, et ça me manquait. L'image a traîné dans ma tête jusqu'au moment ou le moteur a démarré.

C'était là l'odeur des blessures, des plaies, une petite souillure qui révélerait tout petit à petit. Et mes vérités et les siennes, je le sentais. Il y avait peut-être quelque chose de malade chez moi, mais un instant j'ai disparu derrière un sourire à l'idée qu'il sache tout de moi, toute pleine de mauvaises choses, du sang séché de la tête aux pieds, et qu'il dise...j'ai rêvé qu'il dise: « je m'en fout. » Il était tendu. Il n'a pas bougé. On est resté là, le moteur en marche. Il s'est tourné vers moi, des larmes encore sur son visage.

Edward me dit : « Ne regarde pas. Ne bouge pas. »

J'ai fermé les yeux, je l'ai sentis s'approcher et une sensation bizarre dans la poitrine, un souffle qui s'accélère et puis aussitôt sa bouche sur la mienne, posée. J'ai souris, et j'ai sentis son sourire aussi contre le mien. Alors j'ai entrouverte la bouche, il a suivit, j'ai sentis sa langue, je l'ai frôlée. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux il était déjà radossé contre son siège.

Note : J'ai du perdre mes precieux lecteurs pendant les plombes de vide fictif, mais si jamais quelqu'un tombe sur cette fic : la suite arrive bientôt ! (et pas dans un an cette fois) XD


	22. Chapter 22

**Leo Minor - 2ème partie**

**You Say Party, We Say Die.**

_Et qui me dit que tout ça n'est pas un putain de rêve ?_

Le visage droit, les yeux presque clos, il regardait la route d'un air absent, il a rapidement mis en route le CD de la dernière fois. C'était quand la dernière fois. Dans l'oisiveté je me suis penchée vers la boite à gants pour inspecter quelques-un de ceux qui s'y trouvaient. Nous arrivions déjà au centre ville que je n'avais pas pu approcher la moitié de sa collection. Tellement de musique. Très peu de silence et nous étions tous les deux soulagés et déçus. Edward a garé la Volvo, il a soupiré comme il le faisait souvent quand le choses le tiraient hors de sa maîtrise et puis d'un geste froid et doux il a posé la main sur son front. « Tout va bien, » dit-il. Je l'ai regardé sans comprendre. Il a dit encore « ignore les. » Il a ouvert sa portière et a disparu derrière la blancheur du jour. Dehors le soleil se tassait sur nous. Je suis tombée hors de la voiture plus que je n'en suis sortie. Aussitôt j'ai été accueillie par un groupe de personnes. Alice et puis d'autres que je ne connaissait pas.

Il y avait beaucoup de filles. Elles étaient belles j'ai pensé. J'ai regardé Edward, ses lèvres bleuies et ses paupières blanches. Il est resté glacial, il a murmuré quelques mots à sa soeur.

« joyeux annif. »

Et puis une bise. J'ai soufflé l'air, toujours pas de vent, il a posé sa main sur moi, c'était un geste bizarre, pour prendre ma température, ma chaleur, je me suis écartée. Il a sourit, embarrassé, peut-être un peu moins pale, plus doux aussi, et comme si le soleil écrasait nos soucis j'ai pris sa main. Alice coulait loin derrière la respiration d'Edward, et je me sentais dériver comme une mauvaise élève prise dans la lune.

Et d'un coup réprimandée, les doigts saignés, éclatés sous l'insolence.

« Allo, Bella ? Alors, tu viens ? »

Les yeux ronds, et déjà la nuit semblait tomber, j'ai écoutés les propos d'Alice, bouffée d'excitation, passer de sa garde robe à la fête qu'elle organisait ce soir, j'ai soupiré, je me suis tournée vers Edward, il contenait un rire qui menaçait d'éclater, j'ai eu l'impression que de toutes les choses autour, c'était mon attitude qui l'amusait, rapidement il s'est repris devant ma curiosité, il a respiré longuement et fortement, j'ai sentit la chaleur me quitter et j'ai su que la décision me revenait. Mais avant de pouvoir répondre les épaules d'Edward m'ont bloqué la vue, en un instant il était devant moi et il s'est approché d'Alice. Tout un rang de feuilles s'est bousculé dans le petit vent levé d'un coup, un temps un soupçon, mon visage s'est crispé, celui d' Edward a soufflé un refus agressif:

« Elle ne viendra pas. »

Et le voir s'attribuer ma réponse m'a figée, un durcissement mais vite c'était facile l'insouciance, articuler, mes jambes engourdies, je contestai. J'exaltai.

« ...Non, non, j'y vais! » _je viendrai. _

Avec satisfaction et regret j'ai regardé les traits de son visage se décomposer. Peut-être que j'aimais le voir répondre pour moi, je n'arrivais pas à savoir. Tout un tas de choses reliées à moi, faire une battue de mots et tous ils seraient à nous, c'était difficile de savoir, lesquels étaient les miens, les siens, je me mélangeais, j'étendais, mes pensées, pour lui.

« Parfait.» Alice a clapé les mains et s'est écarté d'un air décidé. « Chez Rosalie. »

J'ai cligné les yeux pour me dégager de la lumière et du flux de personnes enguirlandés autour d'Alice et j'ai cherché Edward. Il m'a souris timidement et il est resté avec la main dans la mienne, très longtemps, et comme surpris qu'elles se tiennent encore, nous laissons le temps couler. Ca dure un temps suffisamment pour qu'au bout d'un moment je m'en étonne. « Hum... » Je lui ai fait remarquer nos mains jointes, j'ai regretté tout de suite quand il a retiré la sienne et j'ai ris, un peu coupable. Il ne bougeait pas.

Pour casser le silence j'ai demandé : « ...on ne va pas avec Alice ? » Il ne m'a pas répondu; il semblait ailleurs, absent, il parlait sans faire attention à moi, le sol était un peu rouge, éclatant, et le soleil oblique sur son visage quand il parle sans me voir, en me pensant : « donc,...hm... » il a gesticulé vaguement de ses main libres, a répété vingt fois : « je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée... » et a finit par étudier la question; j'ai hoché la tête, ignorant ses craintes, désapprouvant vaguement ses craintes, balayant ses craintes, envoyant ses craintes se faire – peut-importe. Car peut m'importait, l'anniversaire d'Alice, rien à faire. J'avais envie d'être avec lui. Comment savoir.

Il a repris : « bon...il y a un bar, pas très loin, »

A soufflé, a gémi, a soufflé encore, a tiré dramatiquement sur la peau de son visage et aussitôt a pris place un monologue anti-alice interminable et pour tirer comme il se doit ma propre évaluation de la chose , rapidement je penche vers un niveau 12-13 sur l'échelle du sarcasme Edwardien et, la 'beuverie de petasses' désignant l'événement sublime le tout et tire la performance vers un bon 14, toute propension gardée. Les derniers vers prononcés, l'impression d'un manifeste anti-alicien, alias le livre rose, alias les jeunesses aliciennes et nous nous dirigeons vers la fournaise c'est à dire le bar dans lequel pullulent à peut près toute la fac pro-Aliciée pour l'occasion. Hourra de circonstance, puis il se tourne vers moi.

« Tu es sure ? »

Comme si la rhétorique fouttait le camp, l'heure aussi tardive, Edward aussi perdu que moi, et ses questions ce sont les miennes, les nôtres. Rien n'était sur, rien ne serait jamais certain. Tant de soleil. J'ai souris les yeux clos.

«Oui.»

Et milles tours d'yeux plus tard, la tête collée au ciel, de taches blanches, c'était tombé sur nous, le noir, la nuit, la chaleur. J'ai demandé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, au moins dix fois, si c'était encore loin. Ca fait rire Edward. Les bruits se précisent et il ralentit l'allure pour m'indiquer que le bar n'est plus très loin – loin comment ? Puis l'impression d'entendre de la musique tout bas et quand je me réveille un peu j'ai les yeux clairs, piqués de sommeil. Edward se retourne vers moi et me regarde fixement. Puis il choisit ses mots et dit, dérangé par l'obscurité, bousculé de crispation et l'incertitude dans l'agitation de ses mains:

« Tu verra, ça ira. »

J'ai essayé de le croire.

Et puis de la musique, plus encore, et j'ai déjà envie de me boucher les oreilles, de cacher mon visage. Il a poussé la porte devant moi, je n'ai pas entièrement lu le nom du bar, The Morning-quelque chose. La table juste à coté de l'entrée. C'était maintenant les perpétuels allers et venus, on sortait, on entrait, des sifflements aigus, Edward agitait encore machinalement ses mains. Ses cheveux. Je n'en sortais plus. Je me foutais du monde. Quelle liberté, le regarder et l'absorber, remplie d'eau, son humeur taciturne, un petit rêve, laisser tout couler sur moi. Tout était en rond autour de moi, il suffisait de tendre la main, de l'attraper, de ne pas le lâcher. Danser dans ma tête et m'étourdir jusqu'au dégoût. Le plaisir ? Edward, peut-être. J'ai trouvé, la bonne chair, une petite réussite, la vie remplie de lui, de choses douces et amères, je m'autorise à y croire un peu sans qu'il le sache. Il m'engueulerait. Me taire et profiter, bouffer tout ce qui passe à ma portée, ses yeux, ses yeux. Des heures à coté de lui, une seule peut-être, j'ai perdu le temps, et plus encore dans ma tête, chialer de bonheur en imaginant l'avenir avec lui, tout près, collé. Personne ne viendrait nous voir.

Alors j'ai profité, sans trop savoir comment. C'était comme une petite guerre en moi, je bouillonnais, agglutinée de choses à dire et de choses à taire et de choses dont j'imaginais qu'elles se disaient, normalement, normalement...en vérité, ma faute. J'avais la trouille de tourner la tête vers lui, je fixais un coin du bar, l'affiche en haut à gauche sur le mur, tout ce que je pouvais regarder sans danger, sauve, je m'ennuyais un peu mais je pensais aussi à des phrases, comme ça, celles qui ne se disent pas. Je pensais à lui et pendant le temps de l'attente de je ne sais pas quoi j'atteignais une sorte de certitude dont je savais qu'elle éclaterait d'un coup de lèvre :

j'aime Edward, tout mon malheur est là.

Je regardais les autres, ils osent, les autres. Je les regardais en pensant à lui. Et les minutes passaient sans que je le regarde. J'étais sure, convaincue, dans le blanc à ne rien dire – intenable – que je ne comprendrai jamais rien. Un peu de bruit autour, le décors encore, et je débattais de l'importance du regard, des mesures douces, ses yeux; peut être que plus on se regarde plus on s'aime.

Bien. J'avais l'impression aussi que, non, c'était le rien de l'attente, l'entre deux, que j'aimais. Je l'aime dans ce moment même, sans le voir. Je sais bien comme il est.

Plus tard, une curiosité, est-ce que les baisers se demandent. Les gens qui s'aiment s'embrassent, j'aurais bien appuyé la demande dans nos bouches et la douleur et le plaisir en même temps.

Dehors il se met à pleuvoir, enfin quelque chose de normal et je souris, alors je le regarde. Et je vois son amour sur son visage, c'est triste de penser que ça s'en ira, que je ne pourrai en parler à personne. C'est tellement certain que j'ai envie de pleurer. Déjà des débuts de larmes dans mes yeux. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voie. Ma dureté seulement.

J'ai bu mon premier verre, le cocktail sur l'affiche.

Sa voix murmure à peine.

« Tu pleures ? »

J'aurais bien essayé. Traficoter de toutes main mon propre malheur, des départs et des départs, puis des pleurs et d'autres départs, envies moroses en sommes, j'aurais bien essayé du tranchant, du rapide, du coupant, rutilant mais c'est la lenteur du maintenant, l'agonie de soutenir son regard, détacher les yeux de l'affiche, dire un mot, « non », et voir ses yeux. Maigre, maigre amour, n'avoir que la peau et les os. Ne rien sentir que lui. Et les silences pleins. Des gens qui m'évitaient, d'autres qui venaient, tournaient, les uns derrière les autres, tournaient encore, rodaient, puants. J'ai repris le même cocktail.

Je voyais des intervalles d'Edward, je ne savais pas ce qu'il buvait. Le refrain est terrible. Je voulais tout. Être favorisée, défavorisée, refavorisée. Il y avait moins de monde d'un coup et la nausée a commencé vers la fin de la soirée, juste avant la nuit. Edward s'est penché en avant.

« Bella, presque tout le monde est déjà partit chez Rosalie... »

Je n'avais pas fait attention, la continuité des choses, allongées et longues, je ne les comprenais pas. Nous sommes sortis. Roussir malgré la pluie. Je trébuchais sur rien, des petites choses, j'ai tendu la main vers lui. Mon bras tendu est tombé. Edward m'a accroché tout le corps.

Nous ne disons rien.

La Volvo roule dans la nuit. Je n'en vois pas la fin.

Arrivés chez Rosalie vers minuit, une bonne heure après les autres. Je souriais de sommeil, la fatigue m'épargnais les considérations nécessaires, les merci, les bonsoir, les présentations, sociale jusqu'aux bout des doigts, rabattre les moindres détails, des mensonges, je débarquais, on m'évitais; je jubilais.

Mais je n'échappais pas à l'environnement dans lequel nous venions d'arriver.

La maison était immense.

Partout de la même façon, sans discrétion la richesse, l'abondance jusqu'au plafond, dehors, le jardin, une grande étendue, une villa plutôt. Quand nous sommes arrivés j'ai remarqué qu'Edward connaissait bien l'endroit, le portail s'ouvre mécaniquement quand aisément il compose un code, encore un truc que je ne pige pas, il me sourit, nous entrons. Quelques personnes s'accumulaient en groupes détachés mais compacts aux portes de la maison à laquelle on accédait par une petite allée, des dalles, le son grésillait déjà du dehors, à l'intérieur c'était l'explosion, grand hall épuré, ça donnait sur une salle immense, une sorte de salon, je ne voyais pas bien, il y avait du monde partout, et derrière l'encombrement, la facilité : pas de place pour me remarquer.

Le salon, la pièce, peut importe, je n'en voit pas pas les coins, l'espace, est très hermétique, contours qui me dépassent. Rapidement les limites disparaissent et tout, absolument tout, semble fait pour se perdre.

Je ne crois pas que je pourrais en retrouver la sortie toute seule. Pourtant sans cesse des trouées d'air et de mouvements, les gens levés, mêlés les uns aux autres, je les suis des yeux et moi, on ne me mêle pas à leurs rires, ils courent, on me bouscule, on s'écarte, on me casse, on me cogne.

Je courre lentement. Je réfléchis, rien. C'est comme attendre d'où vient le vent. Peut-être qu'il n'y a pas de vent. La merde. J'arrête de penser. Il faut que je me barre d'ici. J'y pense, j'y pense de plus en plus entre les espaces vides de la salle dans le mouvement des gens debout, et j'aperçois un coin pour réfléchir en état, un contre temps pour respirer. Je me colle au mur. Et c'est dans un vide que j'ai vu Edward. Que faire d'Edward.

Edward, comme je suis précieuse, il ne me quitte pas, qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir dans la foule. Je veux disparaître. Je rêve de hurler. Il ne comprendrait pas. Fenêtres ouvertes, il pleut dehors et je ne vois que ça. Edward me tend une serviette, d'où il la tient je ne sais pas mais en le voyant humide je comprends que suis aussi mouillée, je m'essuie, ça ne change rien. Mon jeans frotte contre mes jambes, glisse, colle, arrache mes cuisses. Un grand désordre s'enroulait autour de moi, au fur et à mesure, la serviette est tombée sur mes épaules, aucun frisson, j'étais excitée de ne rien voir en ordre, je m'imprégnais finalement de l'ambiance, la fête triste, l'alcool pour tout découvrir et tout emballer, laborieux.

Je célébrais, la destruction complète, parfaite, de ma vie rangée.

Tout faire gicler.

La table et les boissons à portés de mains, un liquide inconnu et coloré, avec comme but, conquérir un point de déception satisfaisant, luisant sous la flotte, je ne sais pas, et quelque chose d'autre peut-être. Edward remarque que je le regarde.

Alors...alors, je vire aux conclusions...jamais plus je ne me sentirai seule ? Désastre, ça ne marche pas. Le vide et les trucs pervers qu'on ne peut pas nommer. Sans Edward. La solitude c'est ma gloire, mon malheur, et j'y tiens. C'est une petite victoire : être définie par le grand bordel, l'escalade, la même chose à chaque fois, c'est mon obstination de le voir disparaître, aussi je veux lui dire que je me sens seule, que je n'y peut rien.

Que je crois même que j'en ai envie.

Qu'il comprenne et s'en aille.

Je le lui dit.

« Je me sens seule. »

Pas de trouille sur lui, juste un sourire trop appuyé qui doit lui faire mal. ll répond timidement, sans gestes, la douleur seulement et finement cachée.

« Je suis là... »

Le problème? Je l'aimerai toujours, mieux encore quand il ne sera plus là, je l'adorerais, je le désirerais. Je ne peux plus penser. Je ne pense qu'à lui.

Je me suis dit, _tout est là_. A détruire. La fête, l'Enfer.

Il est certain qu'il m'aime beaucoup et qu'il serait difficile de faire sans. J'ai pensé une idée fixe avec un air d'autorité, que ça viendra, que je le supporterai, au fur et à mesure. C'était dur, Il était tout le temps là, dur de sentir correctement, bon ou mauvais, je n'en voyais plus les limites, si c'était physique ça serait gluant, pendant des mains – les nôtres, et puis rapidement ca ne devient plus rien, ça envahit l'esprit et j'y pense sans arrêt, c'est tout. Sans arrêt. Je ne sais pas s'il faut sourire ou pleurer. Je ne sais pas.

Ici je suis vraiment très seule maintenant, Edward reste juste à coté de moi. Il ne s'éloigne jamais. Il ne parle jamais. Il me regarde constamment. Fréquemment il me donne un baiser sur la joue. Et c'est la sensation brûlante, broyante, que c'est juste à coté, à ma portée, la fin de la solitude, qui me fait me sentir plus seule encore. Puis encore une fois l'impression tétanisante que ça ne dépend que de moi. Moi seule. S'il savait... Je vois bien. Au milieu, entre les gens, entre la musique, toute la hauteur, l'amour, droit, le bon chemin tellement beau que je n'irai pas. Un petit absolu. Je détourne le regard. Je reste collée au mur. Il reste collé à moi.

L'un à coté de l'autre. La musique, les cris, les rires, les cris encore, me bercent, presque, jusqu'au sommeil. Mes yeux se ferment, s'ouvrent, je bois pour faire passer la nuit. Criante. Le reste, des ombres. Seulement ce sont des ombres bien plus vivantes que moi.

Musique, comme un flux crasseux. Tout d'un coup j'ai entendu une respiration forte, comme dans une nuit, tout près: c'était lui, il ne dormait pas, il me regardait. Il souriait. Il a parlé. Il a dit : « Tu commence à fatiguer. »

Comme ça, heureux et un peu éreinté. Je me suis contenté de faire une sorte de grimace en levant les sourcils et en avançant la tête comme pour dire que je n'y pouvais rien, strictement rien. D'ici je peux directement le toucher, j'ai pensé. Des caresses, je veux dire. J'étais épuisée. Je ne voulais pas partir. Pas encore. Bientôt. On a bu encore. Il avait les yeux très clair. Gris. Ou bleus. Je tremblais, lui aussi, un peu. Il était si froid.

Il était deux heures du matin. J'ai vu quelques gens endormis mais tout autour ça bougeait encore si bien qu'on ne voyait plus l'heure. Tout d'un coup Edward a penché la tête vers moi. Il m'a embrassée.

J'ai cru que j'étais morte.

Après je ne sais plus bien. J'étais si fatiguée.

Je me rappelle seulement qu'il est partit longtemps, qu'il m'a dit d'attendre. Qu'il a disparut. Et que je me suis retrouvée seule dans notre coin, un endroit moche, triste maintenant qu'il n 'était plus là je ne voyais plus tellement l'interêt du lieu. L'interêt de tenir debout. Je me souviens qu'il y avait moins de monde parce qu'Edward n'aimait pas quand trop de gens venait par ici, je me souviens...rien. Tout était... noir... très noir... vidé.

Je l'attendais.

Et puis vite c'est devenu obsessionnel, oui... c'est ça... je me suis dit... comme ça ... que je ne le supporterait pas, qu'il devait revenir ... comme de la peine ..

je me suis dit que j'allais le tuer.

Avec Edward tout serait un jeu. Il me manque énormément.

La vraie sortie de fête, maintenant. Rien à observer du bonheur des autres, ça ne me plaît plus. La lumière des spots gis en flaques luisantes sur le sol, les cous, les épaules, le plafond, accélère, visions d'oreilles, de bras balancés en l'air, de jambes élancées, partout, partout, devant moi. Et puis la lumière vacille, s'étouffe.

En un instant tout est calme et séduisant.

Ce que je préfère, quand la lumière change de couleur.

Cinq secondes, peut être dix, et une quantité énorme de rien, un intervalle sans lumière, sans couleur.

L'obscurité complète.

« Je rêve. », j'ai pensé dans le silence.

Mon attention s'est relâchée, le contraste, bruits crevés, m'a étourdi.

Et pour cette seconde où j'ai souris je m'en suis voulu.

Quand la lumière revient au fur et à mesure dans un orange craqué, il y a un garçon devant moi. Il écoute la musique, à moitié attentif aux notes,

et moi,

moi...

il ne me quitte pas des yeux.

Les jambes écartées, il sourit, béat. Bruits claquants. Le métal que j'ai déjà entendu, où. Il défait sa ceinture dans le noir. Je me redresse pour m'en aller, puis je m'arrête d'un coup, je pense renversé, peut-être que c'est Edward. Je ne sais pas quoi en faire. Je suis à peine debout. Une fenêtre ouverte à ma droite. Il la ferme. Il est tout près. Pis, trop loin. Alors je me redresse, et regardant son visage, je crie. Un cri horrible. Ce n'est pas un cri. Ca ne sort pas de ma bouche. Horrible, ça...ça reste coincé. Je ne décroche pas. Le plancher est secoué de coups, la musique qui raisonne, les murs qui bourdonnent. Je ne trouve plus ma voix. Et d'un coup ma tête est prise est prise dans quelque chose de froid, dans quelques chose d'humide, de flasque, de mou. Ses mains. Je recule d'un pas. Il avance d'un pas. Nous somme au bout de la pièce. Quelle pièce. La lumière forme un petit cercle jaune pissé dans un coin, se dilue, explose, le monde dans d'autres intervalles, des flashs et lui. Il se balance devant moi, des filles que ne vois plus, des robes, des mains, sa main, boueux, et une tête, un visage, la lumière tourne en spots rouges noirs. Il parle en jouant avec mes cheveux. « Je m'occupe de toi. », Mes yeux se rabaissent, s'étalent en grand, je rêve de m'accroupir et pleurer. Les cercles de la lampe s'agrandissent, se rétrécissent. Et lui. Et lui de s'exciter encore. Où est-il. Déboutonné, hilare, il rit, il boit, il crie, il se met en colère. La musique fuse, les danses, mes incompréhensions.

C'était glauque, l'air, sa peau. Pourquoi ne pas lui dire... horrible comme je l'aime...Conne, vraiment. Ca n'a pas de sens, Bella, loin dans la nuit, crochée, ses baisers dans mon coup, un autre, un autre, cette chaleur qui me remonte dans la ventre, qui me submerge, des tas d'attentes, petites espérances d'un plaisir qui ne viendra pas parce que je n'en ai pas le droit, réservé au autres. Edward. Brièvement, en secret, je ne sais plus trop, je le rêve, c'est lui, le mélange sort crevé. Je suis dépouillée, je ne m'appartiens plus, il m'humilie, je suis prête à dégueuler sur lui, sur ses cheveux, partout. J'allais pleurer de rage. La main piqueté de froid. Et puis plus rien. La douleur, la douleur. Tout un tas de choses écrabouillées devant mes yeux, sur moi, repartir, où. C'est bloqué. Et toujours, de la merde dans les yeux, rien ne me semble aussi joli que lui. J'entends les premiers boutons de mon col voler, j'entends les gens autour, faiblement, comme une radio et le volume baissé dans la salle de bain l'eau par dessus, des verres et des verres de bière, la plus dégueulasse, il me tend son verre, je l'avale d'un coup, personne pour contester, regards de répulsion sur moi, yeux de dégoût, « laisse, elle est saoule. » quelqu'un chuchote, ça vient comme un cris dans les oreilles. C'est loin. C'est noir. Ses cheveux. Et puis le collé, le collant, bouche inquiétante, yeux fixes, pâleur, pâleur... il reste contre moi, je l'inspire, odeur repoussante, où est Edward, il me fait boire, des tas de cocktails, expériences fades – vert-marron dans la gueule, petite bouche grise à coté de la mienne, se rapproche, s'éloigne, jamais loin, une chanson que je reconnais et avant le deuxième refrain deux coulées dans la gorge et un baiser d'Edward- non. J'y crois de toute mes forces, la farce, le coup monté dans ma tête, tout à prendre, tout, le sale, le tiédi, tout. Je le fais boire aussi pour qu'il m'ignore, mon trouble, moi toute entière. Je sue autour des yeux, j'ai du mal à voir, noir, noir éblouissant, le fond de l'air est plus frais, il n'entre pas, ma peau poudrée, fanée. Paumes collées au verre, une sangsue, je ne lâcherai pas, je ne lâcherai jamais. Devant mes yeux les couleurs se succèdent, rouge, vert, rose, petits mélanges durs dans la bouche, un goût semblable à chaque fois. Et puis un peu après les petits points noirs dans les yeux.

Pas de nom. Quand il me demande j'invente d'autre prénoms, un différent à chaque fois qu'il redemande. Et il redemande. Il redemande, il oublie la question juste après et petit à petit, pas à pas, je jette mon nom, le mien, disparu, j'oublie qui je suis, qui je serais, qui j'étais, je n'ai plus de nom. Il me demande si je l'aime. Je ne dors plus maintenant, je suis trop heureuse. Edward je le voyais mal, devant il y avait, sombre, un garcon, insolent, qui m'échappe. Un, deux, trois. « Je t'aime. » et comme c'était dit...c'était dit si tristement. Comme s'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Plus rien. J'ai répété. On pourra dormir ensemble.

L'ivresse et l'alégresse fondaient, se mélangaient, les baisers passaient, je pensais, c'est un putain de monde et je suis seule, et c'est mieux comme ca, toujours seule, libre. Libre. Mais à quoi bon. Je me détournai de lui. J'avais tout oublié. Je buvais, je cherchais dans les gouttes d'alcool sur le sol, sur le mur, j'écrabouillais les coulées. La nausée. Je savais comme ça allait finir. Je rentrerais me coucher, où, je ne dormirais pas, je buvais encore, je crachais sur la réalité, sur les nuits blanches, c'était quoi une nuit à réver, accrochée à lui, plonger dans des entrailles, crevée, je n'avais aucun souvenir d'avant lui, aucune inquiétude c'était déjà pourri. Rien, rien, rien. Rien que de la fièvre. Une odeur de pisse. Une fièvre lente. J'étais dans un état fondant, un drap blanc sur le corps. La paresse, l'exaspération gonflée doucement, impeccable, sous la peau, dans le sang, tout un parcours chaud et le bon plaisir d'atterrir sur mon dégoût. J'étais abrutie, idiote, sans pensée, sans pensée, sans passé, sans futur, même le présent n'existait pas, on se réveille de rien, depuis toujours endormie au fond d'un trou dans la crasse qu'on a pas vu parce qu'on l'a toujours prise pour un décors et le décors, la boue en fait, c'est moi. Pleine de moi. L'eau dégoulinait de partout. Tout était pesant. Lourd. Le soleil. La lune. Ma solitude. La nuit. L'étendue jaune. Les brouillards. L'eau. L'enfance. Des draps couverts de sang. Le temps répugnant, éventré, tout me traînait. Inattention. indifférence. Immensité. Zéro, zéro, zéro d'étoiles. Soudain encore la constellation et juste devant mes yeux. Quel nom ? Le Sud. Quel Sud. Et le Nord. Et tout. Et autre chose. Et rien.

Merde.

D'un coup il fout tous mes plans en l'air. Allongée sur le sol avec des palpitations de coeur et de la mort plein la tête. Une bouteille de whisky est à la portée de ma main. Juste à coté une cigarette brûle le tapis. C'est amusant je pense, parce qu'Edward fume les mêmes.

J'écoute.

J'entend Edward. Soudain, un craquement entre le son et l'image, je ne le vois pas, je l'ai cru tout près, il était loin. Si loin. Je n'ai plus la force de voir. De penser. On m'appelle. Je m'enfonce, je m'endors. On m'entrouvre les dents et on me verse un liquide que j'absorbe, des pillules aussi. Un goût de chewing gum, de...vert, je ne sais plus, un goût de...quoi, un goût de cramé-cramoisi, espèce de barbucue stérile, ça pue la mort, douce, et les premières secondes me crèvent, tout est enflé, moux, saliveux, ganglionnaire, je retrouve mes mains, je pèse un poids énorme. L'impression de m'être fait dupée. D'avoir tué le mauvais garçon. Je pousse pour l'entrevoir. Edward, les étoiles. Maintenant j'ai envie de sourire car je suis bien, je dois sourire, car je suis...je suis...terrible, perdue, toujours pas la force ni le courage, surtout le courage, d'ouvrir les yeux, et je suis loin, et je tends l'oreille.

La voix d'Eward qui murmure mon nom.

« réveilles toi... »

Ca duré une demi-heure. L'envie de rien. Je voulais me vider, jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Je ne voulais pas, dormir, me lever, mon apothéose ou ma mort ne m'intéressaient pas. Il y avait froissements de corps, de voix, et de l'eau, vide, froide dans ma gorge, des pattes d'insectes, du mouvement partout. Ma jambe fléchissait, retombait, à gauche, à droite, je me rattrapais, j'étouffais, balancée, étirée, lâchée. Je sentais un courant d'air sur les yeux, et je flottais, et je me balançais encore, sans arrêt.

Mais je suis lasse, je n'en peux plus, je ne sens plus, mes membres, mes mains, mes jambes, de la rouille dans la tête. Il parle, il s'arrête, me regarde, froidement et un peu attendri comme s'il s'attendait au fiévreux, au déboulé de bêtises, sa faute si le monde dégouline. Il parle du bout des lèvres, j'imagine des mots doux, je le vois de profil, la coulée d'air, je respire, je m'étouffe.

Je remarque des traces de vomit sur la porte d'entrée et d'un seul coup je suis dehors et il faut recracher, rejeter toutes les saletés avalées sans penser. Les mots, les pensées qui ne passent pas, indigestes. C'est Edward qui me tient les bras, le corps penché vers le sol. Je m'écrase. Peut-être qu'il y a un problème avec moi. Vide. j'ai cru que j'allais crever. Je crache, des larmes, je ne fais plus la distinction tout est brouillon, c'est moi. Moi qui balance les choses belles, les piétines, les écrabouilles. Comment lui expliquer. La vie foireuse au dedans. Je m'extirpe des bouts sales du ventre, percée et trouée, traversée à travers toutes les fissures du corps, faux, artificiel, jaune, des cercles d'envies noires, et demain. Demain il n'y aura plus rien dedans. Je m'endormirai encore avec son image blanche. Cracher, vomir pour oublier. Les voitures dans la rue fillent devant moi dans un boucant étourdissant. Quelques étoiles.

Nous rentrons à l'intérieur.

Il m'allonge sur un canapé. Le temps, c'était dur, difficile de le situer, et l'endroit où j'étais, je retraçais mentalement les murs de la pièce centrale, nous étions au fond à droite désormais, et dans les coins d'autres canapés, je regardais, les gens qui s'asseyaient, se relevaient, un défilé de gens. Le monde dans une contre-plongée floue et confuse. Et moi je restais là. C'était comme un réveil en pleine nuit. Mes yeux pleuraient. Une sonnerie retentissait dans ma tête, pressait contre mes tempes, tout un bourdonnement insupportable.

Entre temps je prenais pour de la jouissance l'absence de douleur. Ca me faisait tenir. Et puis je ne voulais pas que le fête se finisse : tant de choses à regarder. De mes paumes j'ai frottés mes yeux. Je frottais et plus je frottais plus la vue me piquait et irritait – abeilles acides – mes pupilles. Ignorant les rougeurs, noirceurs sous les paupières, plus c'était rouge, plus je frottais. Sans arrêt. Edward m'a saisit la main.

« Arrêtes. Tu vas te faire mal. »

Je ne voyais pas comment je pouvais me faire plus mal encore que ce que je ressentais en ce moment.

J'ai frotté mes yeux à nouveau.

Il m'a arraché la main.

« Bella ! Arrête, plus tu frottes, plus tu auras mal ! »

« Mais ça ne veux pas partir ! »

Il a ouvert la bouche pour parler, mais il m'a regardé, n'a rien dit. Il n'était pas prêt, il s'est arrêté, a inspiré une longue seconde et puis:

« Ferme les yeux, attends moi, je suis juste à coté. »

Edward. Ou un bijou de précision. Derrière le noir, juste là, sa voix. Il parlait avec Alice. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi de si loin j'avais des petits bouts dans les oreilles malgré la musique les cris et les corps.

« T'as rien compris Edward: c'est finit. »

« Quoi? »

« Elle et toi, elle s'en fou. »

« Tu sais bien que non. »

Edward a insisté, il a dit, crié, qu'elle savait.

Alice s'est mise en retrait pour parler.

« ...je sais qu'elle ne t'aime pas, »

«Tu m'as avoué que la nuit, tu l'a entendue...» a dit Edward – c'était une affirmation autant qu'une question.

Ensuite, les questions, les réponses, se sont confondus.

«... il serait temps de comprendre... », a soupiré Alice.

« Alice. Elle l'a dit, tu le sais. »

Regard innocent d'Alice, qui vire à gauche, à l'écart du grand frère.

« dis moi...qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? »

Edward a crié et c'est amusant comme j'aime sa voix même criante.

« Répond ! »

« ... tu ne conduit pas la Volvo comme ça – »

« Je t'emmerde, Alice. Profondément. »

Elle est tout le temps si gentille, Alice. la voir perdre le calme, l'assurance qui font qu'Alice _est _Alice, ca m'a forcé à tendre l'oreille.

J'ai entendu une colère incompréhensible, très triste et très froide.

« Rosalie, ramène Emmett par ici. Tu ne conduit pas comme ça Edward. EMMETT! »

« Je la ramène. De toute façon je sais bien ce qu'elle a dit- »

« Tu ne sais rien. »

« Demande moi. » a dit Edward d'un ton plaintif et autoritaire à la fois.

« Non. »

« DEMANDE MOI ALICE ! »

Alice a baissé la tête, une jolie façon d'arracher les choses, et c'était comme si elle avait déjà abandonné. A la place elle a murmuré, grise, dégoûtée:

« Elle a dit qu'elle t'aimait. »

Après ça Edward n'a plus parlé pendant un long moment. Il s'est tu. Il n'a même pas souri. Je crois qu'il ne s'y attendait pas.

Je l'ai regardé fixement, lui seul, parce qu'il était beau.

L'air étourdi par ce qu'il savait pourtant déjà. Il a balbutié. « ... elle a dit ça ? »

« Mais– je croyais que tu le savais ? »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui dort dans sa chambre ! »

« Enfoiré...tu- »

« Comment je pourrais entendre ce qu'elle dit la nuit ! »

«Connard.» Seulement ce n'est pas sortit de la bouche d'Alice mais de celle de Rosalie. Tortillant sa machoire, et toutes ces insultes qui veulent dire la même chose sont sortis sous la forme d'une question:

« ...mais ...tu ne couches pas avec elle ? »

Edward cache son visage d'une main. Le canapé, sale, me transperce la chemise et me picote le dos, ou le crâne, ou l'imagination. Maintenant je n'ai plus la force de lever la tête mais je vois à ma hauteur le poings d'Edward. De plus en plus serré. Moi, triste tout d'un coup, comment expliquer que c'est Edward qui me rend triste et pas les autres. De tout façon je ne comprends pas bien la conversation, je vois les mains d'Edward se tendre et se détendre. Au point que sa réponse ne me parvient pas – je suis très tard, après les autres. Juste une supposition, je pense, il n'a peut-être plus parlé après. Je l'aurais entendu. D'autres choses.

« Oh. » a dit Rosalie, faiblement, mais dégueulasse de suggestion.

« Quoi ? »

« tu lui a dit, que tu l'aimais ? »

Il était trop fatigué pour crier, je l'ai noté dans sa voix et dans le poing maintenant déserré.

« Oui, non. Je sais pas. »

J'ai lu que pour ne plus rien entendre il suffisait de regarder au sol un point assez longtemps, et puis cligner les yeux rapidement.

Les araignées filent sous mes yeux.

Relevez moi.

J'ai rouvert les yeux. Un fond de vomis qui traîne encore dans ma gorge et sans cesse l'impression de toucher le sol, de m'y traîner, et comme un vertige en même temps, ça ne rime à rien cette hauteur. Edward n'est pas revenu. Je l'attend. Donc, me voilà à cette hauteur depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, des minutes peut-être, et quand quelqu'un me fixe trop longtemps je regarde de l'autre coté de peur de faire couler les larmes. Combien de gens...ce n'est pas naturel de rester tous ensembles dans une même pièce, si longtemps... on dirait que personne ne remarque l'air qui se vide à part moi. Il y a un groupe qui traîne sur le canapé d'à coté, « vous avez tout ce que vous voulez, vous avez tout ce dont vous pouvez rêver, » je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlent. L'autre goût c'est l'acide dans la bouche.

Mes tempes bourdonnaient.

Après un moment Edward est venu s'asseoir à coté de moi. Il m'a dit de ne pas bouger c'est tout. Il avait envie de me toucher aussi. Il est jaloux de l'autre gars, j'ai pensé, il n'avait pas tellement confiance en lui, il voulait parler, sans doute n'osait-il pas. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi; pourquoi il était comme ça, trop tendu, trop froid. Il était tellement supérieur. Je ne lui résisterait pas. Il n'a rien fait. Rien dit. Je crois qu'il n'était pas bien. Malheureux. Il avalait sans cesse sa salive, sa tempe pesait. Ca m'a fait un peu peur. Il agissait comme si c'était plein autour, dégoûtant. Il m'a regardé, mon visage et c'était clair.

Il fallait que tout parte.

Tout de ma saleté. Il le ferait. Je ne sais pas s'il réussirait, je savais juste ma peur. Et le sentiment qu'il n'y avait rien au monde de plus excitant.

J'ai caché ma tête dans mes mains.

C'est là qu'il a commencé à parler, crier peut-être.

Qu'on allait partir, s'en aller, que j'irais mieux.

J'étais décrochée de tout, difficile à expliquer, plus rien ne m'empêchais de rire, de pleurer, ou même d'aimer. Plus rien.

Stress et geste violents d'Edward. Il veut partir d'ici. Il me le dit. Tout ça c'était à cause de moi. Et il était épuisé, terrifié, furieux, contre moi, contre lui. Il avait peur de moi, peur pour moi? je ne savais pas, il répétait, « j'ai la trouille, »

Alice est venue avec Rosalie. Elles m'ont demandé si je voulais partir.

J'ai dis non.

« Fermez-la, » a dit Edward.

C'était vain. Alice et Rosalie ont parlé sans arrêt. Je n'ai pas tout suivit.

Il a bu. Il m'a tendu un verre.

J'ai bu. Alice. « Edward ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fais ? »

_Stress. Deux gorgées. Stress._

Rosalie. « c'est juste dégeulasse, tu te sers d'elle. »

Il n'a pas répondu. Il n'avait pas envie.

Rosalie s'est avancée. « Tu deconnes Edward, on t'amène ici pour que tu décompresse de je ne sais pas quoi qui t'amène à faire chier le monde, tout ce qu'il faut, la boisson, c'est prévu depuis deux mois, et toi...tu préfère te taper des délires avec Bella, tu...oublie presque l'annif de ta soeur, et tu nous fait doublement chier. »

« Triplement, » ajoute Alice en pointant un doigt vers moi.

Mais Edward ne m'énerve pas, j'ai pensé. Il est comme il est.

Il ne répond toujours pas. Il se tourne vers moi. Il se penche. De tous près je peux presque ressentir, encore, son stress, sa nervosité, sa violence. La douceur dans sa voix.

« Viens Bella, on s'en va. »

« Calme toi Edward. »

l'autre voix c'est Alice.

J'ai envie de fermer les yeux.

Edward n'a pas l'air de vouloir se calmer. Mais il ne parle plus. Alice parle et Rosalie crie.

« S'il te plait... elle est très bien ici...laisse-là... »

Il voulait parler, je le sentais, colérique, sa mâchoire souffrait d'un tic, il voulait parler. Spasmes. Irrité. Il voulait prouver des choses. Le contraire et en même temps il refusait tout mot, de dire qu'il avait changé, il niait, il se niait lui même, qu'il avait été _comme ça_, comme elle disaient, et plus il se taisait, plus il s'énervait. Alice et Rosalie s'avançaient, il s'opposait.

Et soudain je comprends que je suis au milieu. Et toutes les abstractions de la scène me montent à la gorge. Eclatent.

Me protéger. Ca n'avait pas de sens.

Je le vois toujours doux. La seconde d'après: _qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec moi?_ J'ai ouvert mes yeux vers les sons, la musique. Un peu de chaleur et ses mains froides. Edward ne veut pas rester.

J'étais trop fatiguée pour me lever.

Il me tire du canapé. Je suis debout.

Tout d'un coup il a fait jour.

J'ai eu une émotion épouvantable. Extraordinairement lucide. Je me suis répété une phrase, cette phrase, toute la journée, toute la nuit, et je n'arrivais pas à m'habituer à cette idée, au contact à mettre entre la bouche et le corps. J'avais peur. J'avais honte d'avoir peur. Je n'était qu'une enfant.

Et maintenant ça devenait impératif.

J'avais hâte d'en finir.

L'horloge sur le mur. La grande aiguille du milieu compte même les fractions de secondes. Comment remplir le temps. Je ris. Je ris encore. J'ai beau rigoler toute seule, mon coeur frappe à grand coups, mon pouls cogne presque aussi fort, et les tempes, la nuque, le crâne font durer le plaisir, la souffrance, infiniment. J'ai parlé.

« Je l'aime. »

Je me suis tournée vers lui. Je n'ai pas parlé vite. Je craignais de me tromper. « je t'aime, » j'ai dit.

Et il se trouve devant moi, furieux, hors de lui.

« Bella, viens, on dégage! »

Je regarde sa mine agréable et réservée de tout à l'heure dans la soirée, quand je le regardais en douce, se tourner en une aigreur supérieure et blessée, en des angles droits, brusques, cassants sous le toucher. Je retire mon bras de son empoigne. Je me retrouve sur le canapé, un peu tombée. Il s'adoucit immédiatement, se penche vers moi à nouveau, me parle d'une voix hésitante, des émotions contenues, trop rapidement maîtrisées.

« Viens Bella, tu as besoin de dormir.»

Un vertige, tout ce qu'il y avait à prendre... Et comme je me trouvais seule, en ce moment précis, très seule de l'avoir quitté si longtemps dans la soirée, j'ai rattrapé sa main. J'ai regardé son corps penché, ses yeux noirs à contre jour, sa maussaderie, son visage immobile, toute cette colère ça le rendait un peu dur, ses traits réguliers, toute sa jeunesse confuse.

Commence alors le désir.

Désespoir. Idolâtrie plutôt. Son regard un peu fixe, les épais cheveux noircis qui cachaient ses tempes, j'ai mesuré là ou s'arrêtaient ses trais et ce qui formait selon les endroits, là une tristesse, ici un court oublis, une profonde misère sur sa peau, une contemplation silencieuse de lui jusqu'à revenir à moi - désordre périphérique - et déformer, irriter toutes les muqueuses.

Errances des sens, du bon goût.

Pression encore, comme des bouteilles à déboucher, une petite fête, m'opposer à lui sans raison. Disparaître. L'écrabouillage, enfin. J'étais encore saoule. Heureuse je crois. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Je frétillais déjà, notre interminable retour, _interminable_, j'ai répété. Je reviendrai toujours vers Edward. J'explosais de l'intérieur. J'ai touché ma joue, un filet de sang sur les doigts, qui vient d'où. Une très fine brûlure, tout était derrière encore, insoupçonné, la douleur qu'on pouvait provoquer, les sentiments - chamboulement de peau, un fond de crasse, de délation : Je savais qu'il savait.

Croquant, puis fondant sous la langue. Je révais de mordu, de plaisir et de douleur. Tout était lié, attaché.

Et ce qui montait en moi...

d'ambition... d'orgueil... de désir... de tristesse...

Il ne pouvait pas savoir.

Mon coeur battait.

Battait...

Je l'ai sentit.

J'ai commencé à penser à toute allure.

Je pense crimes, mensonges, trahison.

Je lâche sa main. Je le fixe. Je m'imagine supérieure. Lui et moi, terribles. Je me régale. Je n'ai rien à perdre. Donc, je jubile, la voilà ma règle, ma mort à gagner, et pour chacune de mes bêtises, des rêves de fin, (c'est impossible de penser sans fin), j'espère de toutes mes forces, les autres craignent. J'espère.

Un feu d'artifice de gloire. Pétards crevés. On survit et alors quoi ? quel intérêt. La mort plus forte que tout. Qui peut surpasser la mort.

Je suis plus forte que tout.

Je repense à mon raisonnement.

Je souris.

Je m'écroule en larmes.

Je n'en peux plus.

Ca ne s'arrête jamais.

_Maman._

C'était insupportable.

Je me suis levée et de là je pouvais voir le temps étalé, le sentiment d'inachevé, d'incomplétude. Un jour, tel jour, une heure, et puis une seconde. Et revenir toujours à moi. Toujours.

Qu'est-ce qu'il me reste.

Cette douleur. Le doute définitif.

Je rêvais du parcours, et encore la route dans ma tête, jamais plus la facilité.

L'enjeu de ma vie c'est une route.

Mais je n'étais rien. Même latéralement, tous les coups de bonheur et les efforts que j'ai du faire pour les éviter – j'étais touchée.

Maintenant je pouvais penser : _rien sans lui_.

Je pense vainement, mais je n'en ai rien à foutre de mon ton hautain, je ne m'entends plus trop et je m'en fou que les autres me regardent du coin de l'oeil, ils ne sont plus nombreux de toute façon, éparpillés dans leur coins, je m'en fou de les mépriser autant.

Edward lui reste en face de moi et me regarde fixement. C'est tout ce qu'il peut faire. Je crois que si je tiens debout en ce moment même c'est grâce à lui. Je pense que, oui, si ses mains ne me soutenaient pas je tomberais certainement.

L'amour du vice. Je le savais. Mais dans tout cela le pire c'était cet état d'attente, cet état d'angoisse, cette souffrance latente, sous-entendue, à peine exprimée, le seau d'inquiétudes, mille absences pire que la mort, pire, c'était dégueulasse, horrible, je n'avais pas de mots, que des plaintes impossibles à expulser, des larmes de silence, cette fuite du temps, ces écarts de l'imagination, ces crises d'humeur, terreur de le voir disparaître, rêvasserie, enfantillages, torture morale, cette précision des sens qui fouillent et qui dépouillent la chair de l'autre, de moi, cette chute, cette prostration, cette abdication, cette perte et cette reprise perpétuelle, ça n'avait pas de fin, ces bégaiements, ces mots, ces phrases sans rien, ces tremblements, jusqu'à la complète inhibition, la complète annihilation, l'agonie des sens, l'épuisement, le vide du cerveau, la sécheresse et le besoin d'anéantissement, de destruction, de mutilation, d'effusion, de sang.

Tout ce désordre, lui et moi. Ca ne finirait jamais.

A partir de là chute des genoux et larmes plus épaisses, ensanglantées malgré les doigts pour les arrêter, doigts saignés même, si bien que les coulées nous trempent lui et moi. Nous coulons ensembles. Edward s'approche encore et se colle d'avantage à moi, il hésite. Il me prend dans ses bras. Je sens ses mains se joindre derrière mes épaules. Son corps pressé contre moi. Il m'embrasse sur la joue. Sur la bouche.

Je suis trop heureuse. Je vais mourir.

Il y a eu un arrêt.

Ce qu'il m'avait fait...

Je n'en revenais pas.

J'étais blanche de stupeur, je le contemplais et il me contemplait ainsi _tuée _et je revivais et puis j'ai eu la confirmation à ce moment là que je ne pourrais plus vivre longtemps, ça m'a fait de la peine. Mais j'ai compris au même moment que ça devait être à ça que servaient les amoureux, serrer fort l'autre dans ses bras et tout faire partir des sentiments contraires. Parce que vraiment je ne saurais pas l'expliquer mais sentir les bras d'Edward autour de moi...de toute ma vie... je ne crois pas avoir ressenti quelque chose de plus agréable.

Mon système explosait. L'inertie, l'assemblement de logiques nauséabondes sur les fins possibles sans jamais s'éloigner de ma petite vie solitaire. Les dilemmes. Et puis les pires compromis, concentrés d'absurdités sur la fin. Celui qui restera vivant.

Mais voilà que je ne suis plus seule.

(Je meure, il meure, et c'est assez pour me faire vivre. )

La simplicité de la situation m'a dégouttée. J'ai repensé aux baisers d'il y a quelques secondes.

Un manque.

Pisseuse.

Alors j'ai tendu mes lèvres vers les siennes sans vraiment y croire. Il s'est écarté, surpris, ma repris dans ses bras, m'a installé à nouveau sur le canapé, et les conversations continuent, ne m'incluent pas, les gens chuchotent encore que j'ai bu, et je réalise que j'ai encore plein de choses à dire. Ce n'est pas vrai que les baisers peuvent suffire. J'ai fermé ma bouche. Répéter je t'aime jusqu'à la fin sans arrêt ça ne rime à rien. J'étais exigeante; je rêvais de choses dont on craint.

Plus tard encore allongée sur le canapé j'ai entendu la voix d'Edward s'élever à nouveau. De tout le brouhaha autour c'était bien sa voix la plus distincte, la plus impatiente. Moi aussi même allongée j'en avais marre d'attendre, les yeux fatigués j'ai pris des décisions que je ne suivrai sûrement jamais.

Je me suis dit alors que je donnerai tout.

Tout.

Ce sera là le désastre, la catastrophe, nous deux, qui sait si ça tiendra. Ce n'était que panique. Adoration. Bruits. Je n'ai pas voulu en sortir, je rêvais, faire tenir un monde derrière un front.. Je serais perdue sans lui.

Je me suis projetée dans Edward avec un telle force, que s'il venait à manquer...je ne pourrais plus me récupérer.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée allongée à penser à lui. Je sentais bien qu'il était juste à coté, impatient toujours, mais il ne faisait rien il s'est tu au bout d'un moment, ou bien c'est moi qui me suis endormie.

Toujours plus loin dans le temps. Je le sais parce que j'ai touché ma main gauche oubliée sous mon corps et je n'ai plus rien sentit, elle était humide et engourdie. Edward encore, presque plus aucun bruit autour.

Peut-être je ne le perdrais jamais, j'ai pensé.

Sa voix est sortie atone, dénuée. Éteinte. Voix de plainte.

Il m'a pris contre lui, encore et j'ai bien vu que c'était pour se cacher, que je ne vois pas sa peine. Comme un enfant. Il a dit :

« On s'en va...s'il te plaît... »

Je me suis mordu les lèvres.

« Il pleut. On peut attendre que ça cesse. _»_

Il a secoué la tête, j'ai insisté.

« Edward...et puis...on ne peux pas sortir comme ça. Viens, on dort. »

C'est comme quand on vous réveille en pleine nuit, je ne savais plus trop ce que je disais, j'étais convaincue que c'était inimaginable de se lever à une telle heure – quelle heure ? Mais encore et encore ses bras me secouaient doucement, mes yeux s'ouvraient et se refermaient la seconde d'après. Je sentais bien Edward puisque déjà j'avais l'impression bizarre d'avoir passé toutes mes nuits avec lui.

Des cauchemars et des beaux rêves.

Sa voix s'étranglait. « La pluie. Ca n'a jamais rien empêché. »

« C'est vrai, » j'ai dit. Je fatiguais.

« Viens Bella, tu pourra dormir dans la voiture, et puis encore après. »

« Vraiment ? »

A cela il a rit. « Oui, promis. Réveilles toi, je t'aide à te lever. »

Je me suis appuyé sur mon coude et je me suis levée. Les yeux mis-clos. Je suis restée debout pour m'habituer. Et puis Edward à ma gauche a mis un bras autour de moi et m'a laissé me pencher sur lui. Il me serrait très fort mais je n'ai rien dit, je crois que j'ai confondu un peu toutes les douleurs entre elles.

La bière, le ventre et l'amour.

« Appuie toi sur moi pour avancer, ok? »

J'ai fait quelques pas en somnolant et puis je me suis arrêté à nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » a dit Edward.

j'ai vu du soleil par la fenêtre.

« Mais rien. Sortons. »

Alice et Rosalie ne nous ont pas suivit mais elles en mourraient d'envie je l'ai bien vu à leurs regards lourds sur Edward. Pourquoi lui et pas moi. Après tout, tout était de ma faute.

J'aurais du rester dormir.

A l'entrée en sortant c'est là que les derniers – quoi, entre quatre et dix personnes – traînaient, et j'ai encore entendu au fond une chanson dont je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler le titre. De toute façon le son a diminué à mesure qu'Edward m'avancait. L'aube ou le crépuscule, c'était impossible de savoir. Il était déjà ailleurs, le visage fermé. Très sérieux. Il m'a regardé une ou deux fois sans plus, pour voir si mes yeux ne s'étaient pas rendormis.

Arrivés à la voiture – et j'avais l'impression d'avoir tracé des routes toute la nuit – Edward s'est arrêté pour chercher ses clefs dans sa poche. Quand au bout d'une minute il ne les trouvait pas il a commencé à s'énerver – j'ai bien vu qu'il avait besoin de ses deux mains alors j'ai retiré son bras de mon dos. Puis il les a trouvé. On finit toujours par trouver ce qu'on cherche. Il a ouvert les portes. Pendant ce temps j'ai laissé mon corps et mon dos s'affaisser contre la voiture. Rapidement il était déjà de nouveau à mes cotés, il m'a soutenu et j'étais trop fatiguée et confuse pour le repousser. Je me suis installée à l'arrière mais je n'ai pas eu envie de m'alonger – après on s'endort sans arrêt ce n'est pas agréable. J'ai collé ma tempe à la vitre gauche. Edward a démarré et j'ai pensé que nous deux dans tout ça on devait être aux alentours de 4 heures. Un peu perdus.

Moi, un peu molle le long du trajet. Mes cheveux s'étallent contre la vitre. J'ai eu vaguement conscience qu'on était Jeudi, mais je refusai d'admettre le levé du jour et toutes ses conséquences. Edward n'a pas parlé une seule fois et pendant un long moment c'était facile d'ignorer l'état des choses. Les scènes à deux se répètent et se répètent et je crois comprendre que c'est comme un livre où je serait passive, toujours passive. Tout le temps. Je baisse la vitre pour l'air.

Un coup de vent a traversé la route, le temps de me le dire, il était retombé. Un jour Edward avait dit que c'était le temps qui changeait les gens. On se connaissait depuis quand lui et moi?

Après un voyage silencieux, l'autre bout du monde. Nous y voilà à l'université et la même vision des briques rouges à travers la vitre.

« Attention tes doigts, » me dit Edward en fermant ma vitre.

Je n'ai rien perdu du trajet cette fois, alors j'étais fière de n'avoir pas à être réveillée. C'est agacant de devoir tout redécouvrir autour à chaque fois qu'on s'endort. J'ai ouvert la portière. Je suis tombée sur lui.

Comme d'habitude j'ai pleuré.

_**Edward.**_

Des couche-tards traînent encore aux alentours du bâtiment des dortoirs. Des rires, des cigarettes, des jambes effrontées traversent le décors.

Et Bella pleure faiblement à mes cotés.

J'ai paniqué de devoir être là pour elle sans savoir quoi faire.

Et puis demain encore, que ferais-je ?

Je la regarde avec insistance. Déjà la honte. Elle voulait sécher ses larmes. Malgré elle, Bella a rougi, puis rougi d'avoir rougi. Je n'ai pas pu la quitter des yeux.

Ce ne peut plus être la même...elle a du changer, et cela sans le vouloir. J'ai déjà tout gâché pour elle. Ca ne peut plus être la même. Là, maintenant, elle n'est déjà plus la même. Et plus tard elle sera encore différente à cause de moi. J'ai regardé vers les arbres puis je me suis retournée et elle, elle attendait. Des restes de pleurs mais elle souriait maintenant contente de ca, que le temps fut bon, calme.

Je l'inclue dans mes pensées mais incluse et perdue, voilà tout. Elle, directement, c'est finit, je ne sais pas si je pourrais encore la toucher...c'est finit...je ne pourrais plus...

Nous passons devant un groupe en face de l'entrée. Ils parlaient fort.

Leur conversation était encombrée, besoins, préoccupations, eux-mêmes s'y perdaient un peu et, vite, ils abandonnaient.

A un certain moment, ils avaient parlé d'un voyage.

Je ne sais pas je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à la route. Ca m'a surpris qu'on soit arrivés si rapidement et j'ignore la vitesse à laquelle j'ai roulé. Je me rend compte que je n'ai presque plus d'alcool dans le sang et ça me rend triste.

J'ai regardé dehors, en haut, vers les fenêtres d'un étage, sans voir, rien, longtemps, méfiant. Il y a tellement longtemps que je pense à elle..deux ans au moins...un mois...une semaine...je ne sais plus. Je n'ai décidé de rien, je n'ai fait que penser à elle à des moments où je ne sais pas encore...ni ce qui arrive, ni ce qui va arriver...ni qui elle est..ni ce que nous allons devenir.

Dans ses yeux les miens. Passe la peur et, au loin un plaisir malade qui se confond avec la vie.

Et puis la violence de son regard s'est noyé dans une sorte de malheur.

Elle a levé la tête, elle m'a regardé - 'celui qui lui a fait ca', elle m'a fait un signe de la main comme un adieu et elle m'a souri. Puis, de nouveau, elle a regardé au sol.

J'ai su qu'elle voulait que je reste et puis de toute façon je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu m'en aller. Ce serait trop dur.

Une fois la porte franchie tout est retombé dans le silence et l'immobilté. Restait la rumeur espacée des conversations du dehors. Elle ne viendra plus jamais vers moi après cette nuit.

A l'extérieur, quelqu'un a crié.

Et l'émotion partout répandue que le temps serait beau. L'histoire aurait pu se situer l'été.

Tout à coup je n'ai plus voulu rien entendre des autres.

Nous avons monté les marches en silence, vers ma chambre mais ce n'était pas vraiment une décision, plutôt la logique des choses.

En la couchant sur mon lit je réalise que je me suis menti dès le début puisqu'au fond j'ai tout de suite su en la voyant pour la première fois qu'elle était mourante et heureuse. Des le début, je suis une espèce d'enfoiré hyper-protecteur. Je ne lui laisserai rien faire; je me permettrai tout, j'ai pensé. Ce que j'ai cru. Mais je ne peux pas la toucher. Je la connais trop. Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure, moi, je lui interdit de mourir, en quelque sorte, pour cette raison-ci que je ne veux pas de sa mort à elle dans ma vie, pas de ca, jamais. Je ne suis qu'un égoïste.

Je me suis penché vers elle, maintenant étendue.

D'ou venait la fascination, la douceur, ces instants? C'est impossible de savoir. Je ne savais pas. Cette indécence aussi. Ces événements vécus à deux. De l'ensemble des choses et de chacune d'entre elles à elle seule. Sans qu'on puisse dire pourquoi ni comment.

Mon âge, ils ne peuvent pas le connaître. Personne. Ca n'a rien à voir avec la naissance. Je crois qu'il faudrait que je lui demande quelle âge elle a. Je crois que je suis plus âgé qu'elle. Je le crois parce que je rattrape sa lenteur. Et je refuse d'aller plus loin qu'elle. C'est finit pour elle, ça se voyait que c'était finit, elle est trop jeune et il y a plein de choses qu'elle ne saura jamais sans mon aide. Son corps sera toujours à ma portée, partout, la nuit, le jour. Elle est à moi mais je n'oserais jamais ce n'est pas comme une autre.

Ca avait commencé comme ça pour nous, par cette immobilité dans laquelle on se tenait, par ces gens et leur boissons et nous et les nôtres puis nos mains. Moi qui regardait vers elle et elle qui regardait au sol. Et bientôt des tas de bouteilles vides toujours en retraits derrière les autres de façon a nous laisser seuls. Nous deux. Seuls.

C'est là que je n'ai plus voulu entendre rien, de qui que ce soit, à part Bella.

_**Bella.**_

Les souvenirs revenaient, et comme à chaque fois ils m'éloignaient d'eux tous, d'Edward, de la même façon que m'auraient éloigné ses bras, et je suis inconsolable, mais avec Edward je crevais d'envie de percer vers la raison, la vraisemblance, la clarté. Que tout soit simple. Je croyais – enfin, j'ai cru quelques fois que je m'étouffais auprès de lui mais c'était juste ma tristesse qui m'engourdissait. Et tout le reste contre lequel je ne pouvais rien y faire, absolument rien: le fait qu'Edward s'inquiète quand je me tais trop longtemps. Je crois que je suis arrivée à un point ou, en fait, il y a eu tellement de retours vers lui que je me suis trouvée incapable de me mentir comme je l'ai toujours fait. Parce que précoce à mentir. A courir. A jouer à s'attraper.

A ce moment là s'il fallait définir l'étendue de mon sentiment ce serait probablement les erreurs, mon enfance là-bas et les verres d'alcool quand on s'est vu pour la première fois. Ce n'était rien mais voilà : ça ne s'arrêtait pas.

Pour l'instant je suis allongée et Edward est agenouillé au pied du lit, penché vers moi. Au même moment je fatigue de le voir calme, moi qui l'ai vu agacé pendant toute la soirée. Je fronce les sourcils et tourne ma tête de l'autre coté pour ne plus lui faire face.

Il rit beaucoup. Je dis :

« qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si amusant ? »

« Toi. »

J'ai décidé que ce serait le seul à parler.

« Bella...tu fais la tête ? Qu'est -ce qu'il y a ? » dit-il d'un air incrédule.

Il m'écoute parce qu'il veut savoir de quoi j'ai peur. Il croit que dans ce que dis il y a à comprendre.

_Il n'y a rien à comprendre. _C'est de lui dont j'ai peur.

Je n'ai plus parlé tout d'un coup. J'ai fait un geste de retrait en réalisant cela; qu'il me faisait peur et que je l'aimais.

Il y pensait sûrement aussi.

C'était comme des pâquerettes quand j'ai accroché mes mains aux draps. J'ai chuchoté. « Tu restes ? »

J'ai fermé les yeux en attendant.

Il s'en est un peu étonné.

« Mais oui. Bien sur »

La peur si j'essayais de l'expliquer je n'y arriverais pas. Tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était ne rien dire et exécuter les gestes les moins naturels qu'il me paraisse. Cruauté. De moi à moi, dans le cachot mental. Je l'ai tiré vers moi en attrapant son col. J'ai sentit son souffle s'accélèrer. Encore, j'ai sangloté.

C'est vrai que le savoir complètement c'était impossible. Quelque chose qui est là en plein visage. Qui m'aveugle.

Soit: confusion mentale, suivis d'attaques, coma, mort.

Et on s'est retrouvé amoureux même dans les gestes.

Penchés l'un vers l'autre, un bras passé à ma taille sous les couettes, puis les draps ont se sont soulevés d'un commun accord, et il s'est allongé sur le lit à mes cotés. Il suffisait de se trouver et alors, c'était terminé. On ne pouvais plus se perdre.

Une belle nuit.

D'innombrables rêves. Un seul garçon.

* * *

_**Notes :**_

Leo Minor : Le 'Petit Lion', formée principalement de 4 étoiles, est une constellation située entre la Grande Ourse et Le (grand) Lion, elle se situe sous les trois petites paires d'étoiles qui forment les pattes de la Grande Ourse.

La constellation est bien trop faible pour avoir une forme identifiable.

Elle est le plus visible pendant le mois d'avril, à 9 heures du soir.


End file.
